Fighter
by TraSh1
Summary: Book five just made this kinda AU didn't it? Violence, love, lust, and magic. It can only happen in the world of Harry Potter with the help of an ancient prophecy and a face from the past.
1. Default Chapter

Okay you guys have asked for it and I have been meaning to do this for awhile so I'll do it before I leave. A warning to all, this story is a little difficult in the beginning and I beg you to stick with it becasue it will fall into place I just want you to get the feel of my characters and such. My character Desiree goes to a military juvenile camp because she has a major temper. If your parents can't handle you they sometimes send their kids to these camps and they do exsist. You will understand Desiree in the upcoming chapters I promise she is a very complex character with several issues. Please review, criticism is always good but so is praise.   
  
Disclaimer: This story has a lot of violence and language. I don't own any characters except the ones you don't recognize. R/R thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you   
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do   
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through   
  
So I wanna say thank you   
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger   
  
Makes me work a little bit harder   
  
It makes me that much wiser   
  
So thanks for making me a fighter   
  
Made me learn a little bit faster   
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker   
  
Makes me that much smarter   
  
So thanks for making me a fighter   
  
Lyrics from `Fighter' by Christina Aguleria   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crack crack crack, pant pant pant. 16 year old Desiree Black raced through the Miami woods back towards her home base with a feeling of pure horror. Her failed attemped at an escape to freedom could put her back in more intense therapy if she didn't get back in time.   
  
She tore through the coniferous greenery commonly found in central Florida without a single backwards glance.   
  
Finally after fifteen minutes of running at brake-neck speed she gets back to the hell hole barricks where she sleeps. For the first and only time in her life she is happy to see this shit site.   
  
Quietly she opens the door, tip toes across the small barracks, and flops back on the thin lumpy bunk that belonged to her and cursed at herself for what happened. "If I only stuck to the plan." she thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Running. That's all she could do, was run. Run from the military camp she was forced to call her home. Run from her crack-headed mother who hated her. Run from the shit she was in with drug dealers. Run from everything.   
  
Her exstensive military training was a must in getting out alive. She knew how to run and leave no footprints or make a sound. If she kept her head she could start all over in a new place where no body knew her.   
  
Frump! All of a sudden she falls back and comes face to feet with two men who literatly appeared out of nowhere. Cursing and looking up she saw in horror a man with a scaly face and blood red eyes and another man with a metal hand.   
  
At first glance at the first of the faces she knew what she had to do..........Run like hell back the other way. She didn't know why but his red eyes scared her, and she was the type who never got scared.   
  
Behind her she heard a faint feeble voice cry "Kill her" and the flashing of green light behind her. "You guys are gonna have to get up a lot earlier than that to catch me." she thought in her head as she continued to run.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLAHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yeah I know it's short but the chapters will get longer and to understand it better keep reading! And I promise not to torch Mary Sue any more if you will just review, but in my defense she was a bitch! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two! I hope you can read it easier after all you are the reader and you should get what you want. Disclaimer is the same and Harry and crew will appear in later chapters because I want you to get the feel of Desiree's way of life first. Read, Review, Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get your trashy, lazy, ugly, ass up Private Black!" roared General Carter in Desiree's ear early the next morning. "You have ten minutes to be in the mess hall on your filthy hands and knees scrubbing the floors with your dingy toothbrush. Do you hear me private?"   
  
"Sir yes Sir!" Desiree replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Grudgily she got up and still cursing at herself for not shoving past the red-eyed freak in the forest to get to freedom she stomped towards the bathroom.   
  
In there she glanced at the mirror to see a medium height, dark brown haired, brown eyed, tanned, muscular girl scowl back. "My life sucks" she muttered as she walked to the mess hall without a look back at the mirror.   
  
Her entire life she always felt at little, strange. Aside from her violent temper and bipolarism, she often felt like she had mysterious powers. Over the past couple of years though, she has been proved right. She had the gifts of telekinesis, fire, stopping time, and being able to change into a jet black raven.   
  
She never shared the knowledge of theses gifts with anybody, and let's face it, who would believe her? At the mess hall she met the General and her head captain, Captain Parker, a tall, pale, rather ugly girl with extremely large blue eyes, and nappy hair.   
  
Desiree attended the Watkins Military Academy for Girls, she was sent here after a too long of a home at the convent with the nun's when she was a baby until she was nine and got into a fight and broke Sister Katherine's nose and shoved her mother down a long flight of stairs.   
  
Here her attitude and temper got her into almost more trouble than she could get out of. She has been here for almost seven years and is only a Private first class, the level above the lowest level, spent the majority of her time in punishment and the only way to earn respect, fighting.   
  
She would get into fist fights with girls who thought they could tear her down and Desiree whooped their asses every time. Getting back to the present, Desiree stepped up to the steps of the hall and upon seeing Parker, she knew that fish eyed wench ratted her out again.   
  
She stood before them at attention and waited for the lashing to begin. "So" began the General walking around the girl "Parker here tells me you snuck out again Black, is that true?" "No sir" replied Desiree.   
  
"Really," he continued, "you weren't out wheeling and dealing drugs in any ally ways were you, because you know what will happen if you were." "Sir no sir!" "Liar!" he spat in her face flinging spit on her nose. "I want you to clean this entire building from top to bottom on top of your normal routine and duties and I want it done by sundown, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he screamed in an almost insane tone.   
  
Desiree drove this normally calm, cool, and collected General up the wall and around the celing at just a glance "Sir yes sir!" she replied deciding not to push it this morning since she was so tired from the night before. "Good, now get started."   
  
As Desiree begins to stalk past her superiors, she pauses at Parker long enough to say a message only her and Parker could hear, "Meet me at the clearing at sundown for the beating of your life bitch."   
  
With that she continued her way into the mess hall to begin her punishment. Even though they thought this was a punishmet to her, little did the General or Parker know that Desiree had a little help from a supernatural source.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After finishing all of her duties and such, Desiree made her way to the clearing behind the mess hall smelling strongly of lemon cleaner and sweat, to teach Parker how rude it was to stick her flat nose in other peoples business.   
  
Once she got there she saw a large crowd already gathered,eager to see a good, dirty, bloody, fight. It had rained a few days before and it had been cloudy ever since so the dirt clearing was still slightly muddy and slippery, but that didn't bother Desiree one bit. `A little mud never hurt anyone' she thought.   
  
"Ready to meet your maker Parker?" Desiree asked in a smug tone. "Bring it" replied Parker. Wham, they began, Desiree popped one on Parker right in the face, sending her flying into the muddy muck beneath them.   
  
Parker kicked Desiree's legs out from under her and tried tackled her, but she wasn't quick enough. Desiree had her on her back punching her in every sensitive spot on her body with such force it made Parker want to pass out right there on the spot.   
  
When Desiree was done she got off of her and said in a menacing voice, "See what happens to nosy people Parker, they get their little asses stomped on in the mud." With that she turned on her heel up towards the barracks to take a much needed shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little longer and I hope you enjoyed. You'll see Harry in the next chapter (and if you've already read ahead you know that.) Please Review. Remember that this is just so you get an understanding of Desiree now so you won't be confused in upcoming chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a power packed afternoon, the cadets (or inmates as Desiree likes to call them) had a rather dull, quiet night. After their normal 10 mile evening run and numerous push-ups, crunches, and training the girls turned in for the night.   
  
Well after midnight when soft snores could be heard from her roommates, Desiree pulled out a plastic bag with a white powder in it and a plate from her shoulder bag. Carefully pouring out a small amount of the powder onto the plate, Desiree pulled it close to her nose and sniffed the substance up deeply. `Awww man, that's the stuff .' She thought as she felt the crystal meth's effects on her body.   
  
After a few more sniffs she felt like that was enough and decided to put it away. Happily content with her high, Desiree rolled over on her side and closed her eyes only to open them again when a loud bang roared from outside.   
  
Jerking up, she listens again thinking it was just her drugged imagination but soon realized that it wasn't just her hearing the noise when the other girls woke up from their slumber to groggily ask "What's goin' on?". There questions where soon answered when an extremely large and hairy man busted down the barrack door and squeezed himself inside.   
  
Terrified of the prospect of a huge giant in their presence, the girls all rushed toward the other end of the room while Desiree stays on her bunk in the same sitting position.   
  
Glancing up at the large man she begins to laugh and can't stop. "What're you laughin' at?" the giant questioned. At the sound of the giant's query Desiree stopped her giggles abruptly and says "I don't know, maybe it's the idea of some great big hairy dude standin' right in front of me asking me what I'm laughing at." Giggling a little more she takes the white powder from it's hiding place, holds it in front of her face and says in a faint, misty voice "My friend, you couldn't do better?" and throws it on the floor while still giggling, snickering, and occasionally snorting.  
  
During all this the General made his way to the barracks and inquires the giant. "What the hell are you doing here and what the hell are you?" The giant glares at the rude man and says in a very dignified voice with a British accent. "Me names Rubeus Hagrid and I'm here to collect Desiree Black."   
  
Desiree, who was on the floor muttering to herself looked up at the mention of her name and before she could think to speak the General asked "What do you want with her?" "I'm here to take her to her father and to the school she should of been in for the past six years, so if you will jus' tell me where she is, I will be on me way."   
  
Silence now filled the once noisy barracks until Desiree, though still slightly high and out of it asks "What the fuck does my daddy want with me? The little faggot ran out on me when I was a baby and left me with that psycho woman who says she's my mama but just between you and me, I don't see a resemblance cuz she's kinda ugly if ya know what I'm sayin'."   
  
"That's because she ain't your mum and your dad didn't run out on ya'. If you'll come with me I'll tell ya the whole story." "OK" Desiree simply replied and picked up her shoulder bag which contained everything she owned as if it was the easiest decision of her life.  
  
"Cadet Black get your white ass back in that bed you have no idea what you're doing or where you're going." the General yelled. "So" replied Desiree, her temper begining to get the best of her, "at least it'll be better than this pit." Turning to leave out the door for the final time, she looks back at the General and her roommates over her shoulder and showed them how she felt about them with the raising of two middle fingers. "Laters" she says and walks out the door with the giant named Hagrid to an unknown place. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
`This has got to be the best summer of my life.' thought 16 year old Harry Potter as the wind whipped through his face and hair as he raced around the Quidditch goals on his new team broomstick, the Sharp-shooter 3000.   
  
Harry had become the star seeker for the England International Team at the end of his sixth year of school. He was the youngest player in the league; but one of the best.   
  
Ever since Harry joined the team in April, they haven't lost a game. Now they were on their way to the World Cup and the team was just finishing a brutal afternoon practice.   
  
"Good practice Harry" said Oliver Wood, an old schoolmate of Harry's who also played on the team, but was the Keeper as they decended to the ground. "Fly like that in two weeks, and the cup is ours." Harry nodded confidentaly and made his way to the locker rooms to change and leave when he saw a letter on the bench in front of his locker, it was from Hermione.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I hope everything is going well with Quidditch and you're having fun. Thanks again for the World Cup tickets for me and Viktor. We will definitely be there to cheer you on. Hagrid just sent me a letter asking me if it would be okay if a new student came to stay with me until school starts back up. She is 16 and has never been to a wizarding school, but he says she is very powerful. Do you want to meet her? If you do just sent a letter back saying it's OK. Ron is already coming. I hope she likes it here and at Hogwarts. Her name is Desiree and she will be here two days before your birthday and the Cup.   
  
Love, Hermione   
  
After thinking about it for about two seconds, he decided he would love to go and meet this new student because he recieved a letter about her several days before and would write back to Hermione in the morning, he was too tired tonight 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all my faithful viewers! I have been meaning to put this up for a long time I just kept forgetting to. Forgive me! Anywayz, this is my story Fighter. I had great success with it on my other board which is currently down (deathcurse.com) and I wanted to finish it on this board with you beautiful people! Please review and if you so choose to flame, please do it in a helpful and polite manner and not in the way liorajean did. (She'll be getting hers in a minute, don't worry) I'm new and this board is differnt from my other one so in the beginning my format was off but it's getting better. I may let a misspelled word slip by me and the spell check but I'm only human and I'm sure you do it too. So without further adue, my comments to liorajean. (Or Mary Sue as she put it on my board.)  
  
To: Mary Sue (What are you a fifty year old woman with no bladder control?)  
  
1) This is TraSH  
  
2) I'm new so my format is off right now so GET OVER IT!  
  
3) Ever heard of SLANG?  
  
4) My tenses will switch (just to let ya know!).  
  
5) Excuse the shit out of me, I made a typo and the only thing you will be pointing me towards sista is your ass so I can kick it.......really hard!  
  
6) Some quotes are thoughts while others are vocal, hence the different structures.  
  
BTW: I don't want your bitchy ass reading my story because you are not worthy enough to read it! Please send me more flames grandma so I can roast my mini marshie mellers on them!  
  
Later dayz Ho!  
  
`Any minute now General or Parker's gonna be yellin' at me to get my ass up..................any minute now. Hey, this bed is way too soft to be mine...and bigger. Hey, just where the hell am I?' "Miss.." BAM! Desiree punched the holder of the voices face in self-defense and jumped up and demanded to know "Where am I?" in a loud, crisp, voice.   
  
"You're on the Knight Bus miss, and we've arrived at your destination. Please don't hurt me again." the skinny man in a purple uniform whimpered and raised his hands to his face in a shielding motion. `Knight Bus.' thought Desiree curiously, `What's a Knight Bus? What happened last night.......man, I needa lay off the crystal big time.'   
  
"Ready ter go?" asked a big voice from behind her. Turning around she once again came face to face with the large giant from the night before but for some odd reason, she still didn't feel afraid of the massive bulk of man.   
  
"Where am I?" she questioned again more calmly, hoping to find an answer from the man she ever so faintly remembered as Hagrid. "We're in Kalie, a small town just outside of Bristol,.......England" he prompted after seeing the confused look on the teen's face.   
  
"Why?" "Because a student of Hogwarts named Hermione Granger lives here and she will tell you all about Hogwarts when you meet her. She is a very sweet girl an' I hope you two will get along."   
  
"Hold up, and rewind dude." said Desiree, "You said back in Miami that you were taking me to see my dad. So were is he?" "I don't think I'm the right person to tell ya' that." replied Hagrid ignoring the girls pissed off expression. "Now here's your knapsack, I can't go in with you because I have other business to attend to for Dumbledore. But tell Hermione hello for me."   
  
Before Desiree could answer back she was already on the curb of the street and the bizarre purple bus with the giant Hagrid was gone. `Freaky.' Desiree thought as she glanced up and down the quiet suburban area with it's identical perfect homes and their identical perfect lives.   
  
For a fleeting moment Desiree felt a pang of jealousy towards all the little kids who got to grow up without worries here. Quickly shoving it aside she made her way up the paved walkway to house number 3761 and rang the musical doorbell.   
  
After only a few seconds of waiting outside the door swung open to reveal a teenaged girl about her age with a mass of bushy brown hair. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, "You must be Desiree, do come in." "Uh, thanks" replied Desiree rather awkwardly as she stepped inside a very neat, comfy, spacious home; a stark contrast to the rat-infested rooms and moldy barracks she used to call home back in Miami.   
  
"My name is Hermione Granger and I am the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I really hope you enjoy your stay here and at Hogwarts." she said in kind of a fast tone while ushering Desiree into a spacious living room with squishy over stuffed couches and chairs.   
  
Desiree, still slightly shocked and confused at all that had happened to her in the last twelve hours just nodded her head in response and continued to look around Hermione's home. Noticing her silence and nervousness Hermione continued her attempts at a conversation.   
  
"In the letter Hagrid sent me, he told me you had special powers, what are they?" she asked eagerly. Desiree looked over at the girl and sized her up. `She seems nice, but can I really trust her? I'll just play along until she gives me a reason not to but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna watch my back.' "Ummm, I have the powers of telekinesis, fire, stopping time, and I can turn into a raven."   
  
"Wow" breathed Hermione, obviously highly impressed. "I don't think anyone in the past century has been able to do any of those things. When did you discover them and why hasn't anybody heard of you before?"   
  
Desiree cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, scratched the side of it, and replied "Well, the telekinesis began when I was about seven maybe and I was concentrating on a book to fall really hard on one of my mom's friends heads because she pissed me off and all of a sudden the book fell over on her fat head and knocked her out. The others just kinda developed over time gradually and have really gotten strong this past year. And the reason why nobody has ever heard of me is because I went to a really strict military camp and whatever happens in there stays there no matter what it is and I never really told anybody because I knew nobody was like me and I was an outcast enough with my temper and attitude, even though I didn't really care, but I didn't want anymore trouble or crap on me. I am a solider and I carry my own burdens, no matter how crazy they are." "Wow, well now you know you are not alone and that there are others like you, slightly different, but still similar." "Yeah, I guess your right."   
  
That night was a rather enjoyable affair for both Desiree and the Grangers. Mrs. Granger cooked a fabulous meal and allowed Desiree to eat as much as she could and in her own time, unlike at the camp where everything was timed right down to your crap.   
  
The conversations were light and funny without any mentioning of Desiree's powers or background until......... "Desiree, sweetie, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have two yellow stripes on your top?" asked Mrs. Granger.   
  
"Oh, well, the two bars," she said indicating to the two three inch yellow bars on the left breast side of her black tank uniform top, "means I am a private first class, there are more bars and symbols to earn like captain, lieutenant, general, ect,ect,ect, yaddi,yaddi,yaddi, so on and so on."   
  
"Oh, so you have to wear that all the time" asked Mr. Granger. "Yes sir, our uniform of black tanks, camo pants, and dog tags set us apart from everybody else and is what they call a `safety precaution'" she said while making quote marks with her index and middle fingers.   
  
"Did you like it there." He asked. Biting back a very colorful retort Desiree simply said "No sir, I did not." With a note of definate finalty in her voice the matter was closed for the night.  
  
Later that night as everybody was getting ready for bed Hermione showed Desiree to the guest room where she would be staying for the remainder of her stay. "Here's your room, we hope you like it." said Hermione as she showed Desiree to the best room she had ever seen.   
  
Pale yellow walls were accented with powder blue and white flowers here and there. There was a soft full sized bed just screaming for Desiree to come sleep in and large windows that allowed the moon's glow to illuminate the room and looked out into the backyard with white sheers over them.   
  
All she could do was just stand there in awe at the gesture that was made towards her by the Grangers who were still a form of strangers to her and just could not believe it. Anybody else would have took Desiree's silence for rudeness but the look on her face told Herminoe everything.   
  
As she was turning to leave Hermione said "My friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and my fiance Victor Krum are coming tomorrow and they want to meet you. Goodnight Desiree." "Night" Desiree said softly as Hermione closed the door.   
  
Still in awe over the beautiful room that was temporally hers, Desiree stepped over to the bed and dumped out her bag. Inside was filled with her basics like her other uniforms, toothbrush, razor, tiny miniature model of an actual ATV Desiree just happened to shrink down into toy size to take with her before she left the camp, her secret stash of crystal meth, and her doll Nali.   
  
Nali was the only thing she had from her past. The stuffed unicorn was frayed and dirty, but it was hers and only hers.   
  
Thinking about the past events she lifted the bag of drugs and with a movement that even shocked herself, she hurried to the restroom and quickly flushed the white powder down the toilet. `I'll probably regret that this time tomorrow, but I wanted a new beginning and dammit, I'm gonna get it and not screw it up for once.' With that she got ready for bed to face a new day with new beginnings. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updates, my computers had a virus!  
  
Oh LioraJean, or whatever your name is, I checked my e-mail and there was nothing so drop this childish war you can't win. I don't care if you read my story or not and grow up! To all you faithful and wonderful readers on the other hand I love that your reading my story and I hope you review. Constructive polite criticism is always welcome. Thank you.  
  
"Hermione dear, you might want to go and wake Desiree up so she's ready when the boys get here." said Mrs. Granger the next morning while her, her husband, and daughter were at breakfast.   
  
"Okay mom, I just hope she doesn't try to hurt me like she did the conductor yesterday." replied Hermione rather uncertainly. "Just poke her and jump back." joked Hermione's father. "Ha Ha, funny dad but good advice." She replied while climbing the carpeted staircase.   
  
When Hermione reached Desiree's room she knocked quietly and peeked inside to see if she was still sleeping and to her surprise she was gone! The bed was neatly made and all of her belongings were placed neatly on the nightstand. 'Where could she have gone' Hermione thought as she heard voices chatting merrily from downstairs.   
  
Hurrying back down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about, she saw Desiree sweating, panting, and talking to her parents. "Where did you go Desiree?" asked Hermione. "Oh, I just went for a little run." Desiree confessed airily "Even though I didn't like living the whole military life vibe, it did teach me a few good habits." she said as she sat down for a glass of orange juice.   
  
Hermione and her parents seemed satisfied with the answer since they didn't push it but Desiree knew the real reason she went for a long ass run and training session at six in the morning, she was craving.   
  
She knew getting rid of her stash was for the best but her body still depended on it. That explained the extreme exercise this morning and leg bobbing she was doing right now. Looking for a way to calm her nerves she excused herself to take a shower. Once in the shower with the hot water cascading down her body she let her mind wander.   
  
'Why hasn't my father tried to contact me until now? Did he care when that psycho woman took me away? If Hermione is a witch, why does she live like a normal person? Who is my father? Do I look like him? What's Hogwarts? What time is it? Have I even washed my hair yet?'   
  
Snapping out of her trance she finished her shower and proceeded to her room to change and get ready for the day. In her room and resting on the open window sill she noticed a large brown barn owl sitting on the table with two letters and a small box attached to it's leg.   
  
Looking around the room cautiously she stepped closer to the owl to relieve it of it's burden. It gave a soft hoot before it flew away out of the open window. Glancing at the two letters made out of thick, heavy parchment, she noticed one had a purple wax seal of some sort of coat of arms. Opening it she silently read to herself:   
  
Dear Ms. Black,   
  
We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry that we have not contacted you sooner but due to the circumstances in which you were placed in we were unable to. Please accept our apology.   
  
After scanning the last part of the letter which just informed her of the supplies and leave date she proceeded on to the next letter which made her gasp in surprise.   
  
My Dearest Darling Daughter,   
  
There is no excuse in this world for my lack of contact with you, but regardless of the silence, I always loved you and everyday I prayed for your health, happiness, and safety.   
  
I do not know if anybody has told you yet but I am Sirius Black, your father. In the wizarding world I am seen as an escaped convict and I am on the run, but I am innocent.   
  
The name of the people who tore us apart are too filthy to be thought about and one day they will pay for the length of time we were forced to spend apart. The woman you called mother for the past fifteen years is not your mother, she is actually your aunt. Her sister was your mother and her name was Nacole.   
  
In the box there is a gift she and I wanted you to have on your sixteenth birthday, it is a locket with the Black family crest. I hope you cherish it for it is who you are. The box also contains the key to our vault in Gringotts, the wizarding bank.   
  
There are rooms full of money and I want you to take as much as you like. When we meet I will explain your special gifts and background more and I hope we meet soon, in the meantime I want you to become friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. They will show you around, help you, and be wonderful friends towards you. Good luck at Hogwarts and I hope to see you soon.   
  
Love, Your Father   
  
While reading the letter Desiree sank onto her bed in near tears, a first for her. In the camp, crying was believed to be a sign of weakness and the last thing Desiree Black was, was weak.   
  
Reaching for the box she slowly opened it with trembling fingers to reveal a small, delicate silver locket with an olive branch, a raven, a sword and a message in a forgien language Desiree did not understand, adorning an old English B.   
  
With still shaky hands she removed the dogtags from the military camp off her neck and instantly felt a wave of freedom, like a breeze of fresh air. Hooking the clasp and straightening it on her neck she felt in place of the imprisonment, she felt security and love, two new feelings for her.   
  
After reading the letter several more times she finally gave in to the tears pricking at the edge of her eyes and let them freely flow as she silently cried for the innocence, life, and love lost in these past years towards her and her family.   
  
After several minutes for the tears of the past she has both known and not, Desiree straightened up and dried her eyes. She shakily stood up beside her bed she felt a whole new kind of strength course through her body. Taking a deep breath she walked out the door to wait with Hermione for the arrival of her friends.   
  
As she was heading downstairs, she almost collided with Hermione who was on her way up. "Oh good, I was about to come get you, my friends are coming and they want to meet you." she said but then noticed the remains of dry tear streaks on her new friends face and asked "What's wrong."   
  
Desiree told her about the letters and the necklace and asked if she could tell her anymore about her father. "Well, we don't get to see Sirius a lot since he is on the run but he is a good man and you should be proud to have him as your father."   
  
"Do you know what he got in trouble for?" "They thought it was him who killed thirteen people on a street and a fellow wizard but actually, the other wizard killed those people and framed Sirius for it."   
  
Nodding Desiree decided to change the subject before she got emotional again, "So, what time are your friends coming and what are we gonna do?" Instantly brightening up Hermione said "They will be here in a couple of minutes and I thought we could go to the mall or see a movie." "Kickin'" replied Desiree as a plan popped into her mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't mentioned anything about Voldermort or anything like that yet but I am soon. This is just warming you up to the story and letting you understand my character now so you won't be confused in the coming chapters. I wish you would review, even flame if you desire, so I know what you think about it. The story will take off soon, I promise. I will be gone for a week so this will be the last update for the next several days but please review. I know I sound like I'm begging and I hate that but please review!*~*~*~*~TraSH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After their little heart to heart, the girls sat down on the couch in the living room to wait for the guys. The girls only had to wait about fifteen minutes for the rest of Hermione's clique to arrive, but it was not in the fashion Desiree anticipated.   
  
While still on the couch talking the fireplace began to act very strangely. Not comfortable with her surroundings being so out of her control, Desiree switched into her military mode and shoved Hermione behind the couch while pulling her small hand gun out of the waistband of her pants.   
  
Within seconds three male figures appeared out of the fire right behind each other. The first was a man a couple of years older than her she noticed with bushy brown eyebrows, brown hair, and a scowling face. The second figure to emerge was a guy about her age with flaming red hair and a slightly long nose, the third was the one that made her stand on her guard even more for some odd reason. He was tall with jet black hair, a very nice body, round glasses, and a thin scar on his forehead.   
  
Peeking around from behind the couch she saw them glance around, obviously confused from the lack of welcome before she jumped out from behind the couch with her gun raised.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing huh?" she yelled at the three strangers but before they could answer Hermione darted from behind the couch to run up to each of them to hug them and kissed the first guy out of the fire.   
  
"It's ok Desiree, these are my friends." she informed Desiree. "Oh, so I guess it's the British way to just pop out of the fireplace here." she replied sarcastically with her weapon still raised.   
  
The guy with the black hair and glasses chuckled and shook his head. "What, you see something funny here white boy?" Desiree said pointing her gun straight in-between the guy's eyes. "Cause you just tell me the reason and I'll make it even funnier by blowing your fuckin' head off."   
  
"Desiree!" shrieked Hermione shocked. "There is no need for that, Harry probably just thought you knew about floo powder and he probably thinks your strange for pointing a gun at him like a maniac."   
  
"Oh, I'm the maniac, I arrived by a freaky bus and not through a fireplace to get here so that makes me a maniac." "No no Desiree that's not what I meant."   
  
~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Call me crazy but the last thing I expected when I arrived at Hermione's house today was to have a gun pointed at my head with a loony, but hot, girl standing behind it. Of course Ron and Victor didn't really understand the threat of a gun pointed at you but the look in her eyes would scare anybody.   
  
Her eyes, though a beautiful shade of brown, were cold, mistrusting, and empty. Exactly the way Sirius's were when her got out of Azkaban. Like father like daughter I guess. A small chuckle escaped my lips and I shook my head and the next thing I knew she was pointing that thing dead at me yelling at me.   
  
Hermione finally got her to put it away long enough for her to introduce us. "Guys this is Desiree Black. She is from Miami and is going to go to Hogwarts with us. Desiree this is Viktor Krum, my fianc‚', Ron Weasley my dear friend, and Harry Potter, my other dear friend."   
  
I saw her eyes dart at each of us as Hermione said our names and she seemed to be sizing us up, like she wanted to have a fight with us or something. I continued to wander about what she was thinking about when Hermione said "All right guys, let's go."   
  
"Aight" said Desiree, "but I need to stop by the closest ATM to meet up with my buddy Ben." Not quite sure what she was talking about, we then headed towards the door but had to go back to tear Ron away from the microwave who just wanted to know what it was and did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The ride to the mall was.......interesting to say the least. Viktor and Ron were fascinated with everything from traffic lights to fire hydrants. They kept asking questions and playing with the switches in Hermione's car.   
  
Harry on the other hand, could not stop thinking about Desiree and what Sirius had told him in his last letter. Harry knew that Desiree was Sirius's daughter but he didn't know if she knew that he was Sirius's godson, so he decided to not say anything on the matter until she did.   
  
`She's pretty cute' he thought as he watched her nod her head to the stereo that was currently blasting Eminem's latest single. `Wait, stop thinking about that you just broke with Cho from after being with her for a year and a half and not to mention Sirius would kill you.'   
  
Briefly and bitterly he thought about his relationship with Cho. He was actually in love with her but she obviously had other plans. Harry had caught her with another guy on a day when he came over to surprise her. Her excuse was that he wasn't there enough and put Quidditch ahead of her, even though he didn't.   
  
It tore him up, but it was in the past and he needed to move on. Noticing that they had arrived at the mall they all piled out of the car as Desiree made a beeline for the ATM that was placed outside the mall.   
  
When Desiree reached her destination, she pulled out her ATM card and put it in. After punching her code and withdrawing all the dough in her account she watched with glee and disgust as the pounds dropped into her hands.   
  
`5,724 pounds all to me. Too bad I had to get it by selling illegal drugs. I'll just spend all this here, since I'm apparently well off with my dad, and if anybody is watching this to see where I am, by time they get here I'll be long gone.' she thought with an evil smile.   
  
Placing the money in the cargo pockets of her camo pants she met back up with everybody else and went into the mall to spend her G's.   
  
Four hours later the guys where sitting on a bench in the mall surrounded by packages, the majority of them belonging to Desiree, and were thoroughly bored and tired. They had spent the whole day following the girls like puppies while they shopped, got their nails done, shopped, get blonde highlights, shopped, and were now doing, you guessed it shopping.   
  
"Bloody hell, I think we went to every store in this damn mall twice at the least." whined Ron. The other two just nodded, too tired to reply. "Tired boys." said a voice from behind them.   
  
Turing around they were faced with Hermione and some chick they didn't recognize. She was tanned, dressed in a red tube top that showed her belly ring and tattoo on her lower back of her Chinese zodiac, LOW riding flares, pumas, and blonde streaks in her hair.   
  
After gaping at her for a few seconds Harry finally recognized the eyes and squeaked uncertainly "Desiree?" "You know." the beautiful stranger replied.   
  
Quickly bored with the looks the guys where giving her and a little pissed since one of them was Hemione's fianc‚, she quickly said "Movies on me, let's go. Now." she said with a little force.   
  
The guys jumped up like a needle had been stuck in their asses, grabbed the bags to place in the car, and headed towards the movies. There the group decided to see the new Freddie Prinze Jr. flick.   
  
They chose the back row against the wall so if they got bored and fell asleep or whatever, nobody could see them. Thirty minutes later they were grateful for their seats because the movie sucked and the teens were bored big time.   
  
Desiree took her head off of her hand, where it had been resting for the past fifteen minutes, and looked around at her surroundings. Viktor and Hermione were doing some heavy duty making out in their little shadowy corner and Ron was slouched down in his seat fast asleep.   
  
Looking next to her she saw Harry leaned down in his seat with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him looking extremely bored. Nudging him she pointed to a couple who looked about thirteen and were attempting to make-out.   
  
Grinning evilly at Harry's confused expression she picked up her bag of sour patch kids and waved the bag a little. Getting the picture Harry took the bag from her hand and proceeded to throw the gummies at the young couple.   
  
"Oh snap Harry you got it in her hair." whispered Desiree giggling. "I know" said Harry with a malice like grin that looked really cute on his profile. The girl's shrieks were heard throughout the theater as she found the gummy tangled in her hair.   
  
Laughing like hyenas Desiree and Harry were practically on top of one another laughing. The others in their group stopped what they were doing to see what was going on right when security showed up.   
  
"All right kids you had your fun now please leave." The guard said in an authority-like tone. Desiree, who had a big problem with authority, said "Well, what if we ain't ready to leave yet?" "Then you will have to take it up at the station miss, now I'm asking you and your friends for the last time, Please leave now!"   
  
By now the whole theater was watching them instead of the movie because there was actually some action in the back row. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Viktor had yet to move or say a word from shock that Desiree would actually say something like that.   
  
Seeing that they weren't moving the cop called for reinforcements and the group was handcuffed. Ron and Victor were once again clueless, but knew that they were in trouble while Hermione was scared to death of what her parents would say.   
  
Harry and Desiree, on the other hand, just stood up quiet as anything and let the cuffs clip on. Harry had gotten used to this since the Dursley's had called the cops on him several times this past summer and this summer for odd ball reasons. Harry figured that they were just really tired of him and wanted him out.   
  
Desiree was completely used to this because she was arrested at least once a week in Miami on several different charges. "Watch the nails there Mayberry." said Desiree as they put the cuffs on and lead the quintet out of the theater and into the cars. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll! Did ya miss me? My old board is back up (YAY!) you haveta check it out! deathcurse.com Okay some of you have asked me about Hermione's behavior in the theatre (Making out) and in my defense, she's a teen, in love, and getting married. I know that she is prissy and bossy and all that stuff but for the sake of the story line she's loosened up a little and if you were in a shadowy corner with your hunny and a boring movie playing......what would you do? Okay then! As for Harry, he's a seventeen year old guy, enough said. In the books he's young but now he's older and has an ego and I portray him as a normal guy doing normal guy things. This chapter is funny and I hope you laugh. Remember how old they are and how normal teens act, especially ones with harder lives than others. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride downtown was not as fun as the havoc they caused in the theater, but it was a hell of a lot funnier. Harry, Desiree, and Ron were in a car together while Hermione and Victor were in another. Needless to say this was a bad idea.   
  
Once again Victor and Ron were in the dark as to what was going on, they didn't understand why they had metal rings on their wrists, in the back of cars with lights flashing on the top, and where in the world was "downtown"?   
  
The driver for Harry, Desiree, and Ron was clearly fresh out of the Academy, maybe a junior high academy, high school dropout at the least, because he looked twelve, still had zits, and his voice tended to jump ocassionaly. Desiree was not about to miss a golden opportunity like this!   
  
"Hey kid, ain't it past yo' bedtime, or did you sneak out of the house without mommy knowing?" Desiree asked ignoring the surpressed giggles coming from Ron and Harry next to her. "I am not a kid and I live by myself thank you very much." the officer said in his most (but not very good) dignified voice.   
  
"He probably still has a nightlight." muttered Harry just loud enough for the baby crater faced officer. "And has his mommy clean up after him." said Ron "I most certainly do not. Now hush." the officer said in a very disbelieving voice. "Right, sure, uh huh, I believe ya' dude." Desiree shot back. The driver visibly tensed up and that did not go unnoticed from the sharp vision of Private Black. "Yeah, go ahead and brace yourself, you know it's commin'. Hey, are you even old enough to have a license or do they just give em' to any thirteen year old over here?" cracked Desiree.   
  
"I am twenty five years old I just look young for my age. Now for the last time BE QUIET!" the officer claimed with his voice jumping like a frog on prozac. "Aight dawg, Aight, chill out, don't bust a vein cause that wouldn't be too good considering none of us are medical professionals, have cell phones, or could get out of the car for help. Shit we can't even scratch our noses. We'll be quiet. I mean, it ain't like we're heathens or anything?" " Desiree reassured the officer in a voice dripping with fake innocence, while the three "criminals" rolled their eyes and grinned at each other.   
  
"Hey, didn't you just break one of your protocal rules?" Harry aked the officer. "What are you talking about?" snapped officer asked irritably. "I mean you just passed a doughnut shop. Aren't you supposed to stop and stuff your face with them every time you pass one?" "Sir if you know what is good for you, you will sit back and be quiet for the last time."   
  
By now the officers face was bulls eye red and a vein was visably throbbing in his temple. Harry sat back with the rest of his friends and the trio sat rather quietly for a few miles until Desiree, who didn't seem to know what was `good' for her, began to bob her head and sang "Go, go, go, go shawty/It's your birthday" with Harry joining, "We gon' party like it's yo birthday/We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday/And you know we don't give a fuck/It's not your birthday!" and continuing on with the song by 50 Cent until the driver almost lost his cool, but luckily arrived at the station just in time to prevent first degree murder on two extremely obnoxious teens and their red-headed accomplice.   
  
At the station another officer was waiting on them but looked about forty-five and very official like. He marched the group into a conference room at the end of a long hall. `Oh, these things never go well' though Desiree `Last time I was in one of these I got busted for mary jane and was on probation for six months, hey, come to think of it that was four months ago! Oh, shit.'   
  
Going ahead and putting her game face on to prepare herself for the questioning officers who were going to lecture her about her `unacceptable behavior'.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the officer asked. "We meet agian Mr. Potter." "How are you doing Officer Petty?" Harry said with a hint of apprehension in his voice. "Fine, fine. I spoke with your aunt and uncle the other day. I asked where you were since they haven't called the station on you in a while and they told me you went back to school." the officer informed with an amused twinkle in his hazel eyes.   
  
"No sir, I went to see some friends. Hey, what are you doing here, your supposed to be in Surrey." Harry said with some surprise in his voice. "Got transferred. Better pay, better scenery, and I thought I would see the last of you but I guess not." A small smile tugged at his lips, making the laugh lines around his eyes crinkle a little deeper.   
  
Around this time Desiree dropped her expression and looked at Harry and then Officer Petty. `If they know each other and dude seems to like Harry, we just might get off without any crap. Aww yeah!' thought Desiree. She then asked the officer "So what're you gonna' do to us?"   
  
"Ask you some questions about why you're here, then possibly take your mug shots, and lock your delinquent selves up." replied the officer while her was shifting through some papers on the stainless steel desk in front of them.   
  
Desiree glanced over at the others and noticed a blank look on Ron's and Victor's faces, fear on Hermione's, and no fear on Harry's. `I wonder what other kind of crap Harry's been in for this guy to know him on a first name basis?' `Desiree looks pretty much at home in this place' thought Harry `I wonder if she's been in a place like this before.'   
  
"Ok kids lets get started, what happened?" Petty said. Simultaneously Harry and Desiree, obviously not afraid of any kind of real punishment anymore, launched into the story about the boring flick, the make out session, gummies, and ride here.   
  
By time they were done the officer was chuckling to himself at the antics of the two young adults in front of him. "Well. Miss. Granger, Mr. Krum, and Mr. Weasley, you may go. As for you two." indicating Harry and Desiree, "Well, by the looks of your records, you should know the routine by now."   
  
Looking fearfully at her two friends, who were actually grinning, Hermione watched as Harry and Desiree were cuffed again and led out of the room to take their mugs. "Here you go, stand over there. First is a front shot and then a side." said a bored officer of about thirty with brown hair and dull eyes handing them their little signs and pointing them to the screen.   
  
In Desiree's front shot she pulled up her shirt to what would of revealed her chest but obscured the view by having the sign in front of them and for her side she threw her arm out with her index finger in a number one position.   
  
When it was Harry's turn he threw his arms out in a "what then" position for the frontal and gave a criminal like smirk for the side. All in all it was the best shots either of them had taken. After their photo shoot they were taken to a cell where a nasty looking prostitute was sitting. "Have fun." said the bored officer in a dried voice. "We will" claimed Desiree.   
  
"What are you two in here for, public nudity?" asked the skank in a smug voice. "Yeah, we streaked the theater, mall, church, park, school, and station." replied Harry in the same tone. The slut just nodded, apparently too slow to comprehend the sarcasm in the guy's voice.   
  
The duo decided to go ahead and sit down because neither of them knew when they were getting out of here. Normally when they were in this situation, Desiree would call one of her drug pimps to come bail her out but she knew she couldn't do that anymore because she had done a complete make-over on herself; inside and out and chances are they wanted to kill her for spending all that money earlier.   
  
For Harry, he would have to wait for someone from his world to bust him out because the Dursely's sure wouldn't, they were the one's who used to put him in there! After waiting silently for an hour, lost in their thoughts and ignoring the offers passed to both of them by the hooker, officer Petty came back to tell them that they could go because bail had been made.   
  
Slightly nervous because they both knew it was the Granger's and they really didn't want that couple disappointed in them because they have been so kind to the two of them, they started out but not with out a final comment by the hoe. "If either of you are lookin' for a good time, you know where to find me."   
  
Pissed off by this point Desiree turned around on her heel and snapped "Looka here you skanky bitch ho! Just cuz' you can't get none from some old decayed rich fucker, don't hit on us cuz' we don't stoop to your nasty level."   
  
Stepping closer to her and dropping her voice to just above a whisper she stated "So before you even think about sayin' another word to either of us just think of what Jack the Ripper did to your kind real hard and watch your back, cuz you never know who's behind it. Laters ho." She then turned to face an impressed Harry and confused officer and marched out the door to come face to face with Mr. Granger.   
  
Dropping her head in dissapointment and embarrassment she said "I'm very sorry Mr. Granger for my actions tonight. I acted like a child and I take full responsibility." "No she doesn't" said a voice from behind "we both do." It was Harry with the same look of guilt on his face. Mr. Granger tried to look stern with them but it didn't last long because as they were walking out into the warm summer air he asked with the enthusiasm of a child "So what did you two do?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here is the next chapter. Desiree won't be totally explained for another couple of chapters but she will be explained, trust me cuz most of this story is already written out.   
  
As for some explaination of Desiree, she is bipolar and that makes you very moody and have a really bad temper along with being calm one moment and crazy the next. (Take it from me!) With all that on top of a crappy life she is going to be kinda rough along the edges but she will get better, just wait and see! This chapter might also confuse you a little on Desiree more but remember in the magic world anything can happen and Desiree is bipolar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After returning to the house without any prying questions being asked about where they had been by Mr. Granger (The officer didn't actually charge bail because he thought the so called `crime' was funny.) the fivesome trudged upstairs to rest up for the next day which four of the five were talking very animated about.   
  
"You are going to be great Harry!" "Yeah, don't worry about France, they only got to the cup out of luck but Britain got there on talent." "Just play against them like you did to us and you'll win five minutes in." The conversations about something Harry was doing tomorrow just made Desiree's head swim with curiosity and wonder.   
  
She had been very quiet all the way home, preferring not to talk to anyone, preferably Harry for some unexplainable reason, and stared out the window at the forgien landscapes passing her by, but now she spoke up to know what was going on.   
  
"What the hell are you turds talking about?" she asked "You what?" questioned Ron. "You,...... oh, nevermind Ron, you wouldn't understand. What are you guys talking about?" asked Desiree rather impatiently.   
  
Harry answered her question with one simple word. "Quidditch." "What?" "Quidditch." "Who?" "Not who what Quidditch." "What?" sensing a long series of questions and a possible argument Hermione butted in the explain. "Quidditch is a wizarding sport that we are going to tomorrow." "Oh! Well, what is it, I mean like, what do you do?"   
  
With that Desiree was bombarded with the rules and strategies about the game of Quidditch that the only thing she actually understood was that it was played on a broomstick and Harry played for the English International Team.   
  
Getting fustrated with the talk of things she was to ignorant to understand at this point in time, she bid them goodnight and flopped on her comfy bed. ` I still don't know what it is, but apparently I'm goin' to it.' Desiree thought while sleep began to course through her veins like venom. `I wish I could just ignore Harry. He seems like a cool guy and all, but there is something about him that I don't like. Maybe I'm just paranoid from everything that has happened to me with guys over the past.'   
  
Absent mindlessly playing with her locket she looked down at it and for the first time began to have second thoughts about this new life. `What's so great about being a witch? I still won't have any family and I won't let myself have friends, what's the point?'   
  
`Ahhh, the point is that you wanted this and now that you got it your too scared to accept it.' said that nasty little voice from the back of her head that she has delt with her entire life and was the main thing that got her into so much trouble. `Oh shut up, what do you know?' With that she took the locket off, turned off her lights, and went to sleep.   
  
The next morning she was woken up by Hermione who told her to get ready because they had to get to the portkey by 8:00 that morning. Grumbling about being woken up by talk of a damn portkey, whatever that was. She stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed to go to an event she had absolutely no clue about what it was to watch a person whom she didn't care for, in a world who didn't give a rats ass about her until a couple of days ago.   
  
Driving through the Bristol mist the gang, minus Harry who due to a special license, apparated earlier to go to a pre-game practice, rode in silence, too tired to talk. They stopped and parked at an old hill in the back of the boonies and hiked up the steep hill to get to the `portkey'.   
  
After being in the military since she was nine, this was a piece of cake for Desiree, but it was sheer torture for everybody else. Once reaching the top of the hill Ron told them to spread out to look for the key. This seemed to make sense to everybody else but seemed stupid to Desiree who just stood there watching the rest of them scour the ground for the elusive portkey.   
  
`Why didn't I stay in Miami where I could be cleaning toilets right about now instead of standing here on a hill looking for nothing.' thought Desiree just as Viktor cried "I found it!" Stalking over there to catch a glimpse of the thing she has heard so much about over the past hour and a half she was disgusted to find out they were only looking for a deflated basketball.   
  
Biting back a very mean comment, she looked at her companions like they were a couple chips short of a thousand chips delicious. She heard Hermione say "Okay guys get ready, we only have fifteen seconds."   
  
Looking around Desiree saw that everybody else was holding the ball so just for the hell of it, she grabbed it too. "Ready, three, two, one" was the last thing Desiree heard before being sucked into an unknown vortex of wind and color before landing very hard on the ground.   
  
Jumping up out of precaution she looked around. She was not in what looked like a campground, but not an ordinary one. This one had tents that were several stories tall, had banners, fountains, and even freakin' moats. Looking around again she saw Ron, Hermione, and Viktor get off the ground and brush themselves off. "Okay guys we have to find my parents now." said Ron as he led the way into the campground of not normal things.   
  
After about twenty minutes of looking they heard a loud voice cry "Over here Ron darling, over here!" a woman with flaming red hair similar to Ron's called out in their direction. "There they are." said Hermione pointing in the womans direction. Getting more and more uncomfortable with this situation by the minute, Desiree hung back a little obviously feeling awkward.   
  
"Well now, who is this?" asked a man with thinning red hair. "Oh, this is Desiree Black dad." answered Ron "She's going to Hogwarts this year." "Excellent! I know you will have a fine time. I am Arthur Weasley and this my wife Molly and my children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny, and you know Ron of course."   
  
At the mention of each kids name, Desiree's eyes got bigger and bigger. `Who would want this many kids?' she thought as Mr. Weasley introduced them. After sitting and chatting with the family for a little while Desiree became more at ease with them.   
  
She found out that Bill was a rocker kind of guy who worked in Egypt, Charlie was very outdoorsy and worked with dragons, Percy was frumpy and boring, Fred and George were pranksters, and Ginny was a little shy, but seemed sweet. Now, just because she had gotten to know them, still didn't mean she trusted them.   
  
Around thirty minutes to one o'clock, Mr. Weasly announced that it was time for them to go to their seats. Getting up and following the family, they walked to a giant stadium encrusted with gold and what looked like platinum. Looking up at it in awe she was about to ask a crap load of questions but swallowed them as her eyes fell upon a person she felt she knew from the past. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This is a very long chapter b/c it's two combined into one. I'm trying to get you to the point of Desiree as quickly as possible which will appear in the next few chaps. I will try to post more than just one chapter today but I can't make any promises. This chapter contains a Quidditch scene and I'm not too hot on those so I'll just warn ya!  
  
BTW: BIG thanks to Angelxd14 who helped me stand up to Mary Sue who has taken to stalking us in our e-mail accounts, very rudely. She claims that American public schools are dirt and I have to disagree with her. If you go to a public school, please give me or Angel (or Mary Sue if you desire) a shout out to tell us your opinion. Anyways, on with the story! R/R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Desiree stared at the person whom was not five feet in front of her. The man had brown hair with some slight silver streaks racing through it, blue eyes, and a kind face. `I know him from somewhere, but where?' Desiree thought as she continued to stare in wonder at the man.   
  
"Hello Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried next to her as she walked over to the man. "Why hello Hermione, I haven't seen you for quite some time. Please call me Lupin since I'm not your professor anymore." the man answered in a cheerful voice.   
  
Desiree, still staring, walked over to the man who chatted gaily with the Weaslys and Hermione. "Do I know you?" she asked as she interrupted the stream of conversation. The man named Lupin stared at her like he had never seen her before in his life. `Oh crap I just embarrassed myself again. Please let the earth open up and swallow me now!' she thought, but then that ugly little voice piped up again "Why? It'd just spit you back out!'   
  
Desiree continued to look Lupin in the eyes as a grin spread across his face and in a faint whisper he asked "Desiree? Is it you?" "Yeah" she answered back feeling a great relief sweep through her. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How are you? Where have you been?" "Oh, I've........around and I've been....OK."   
  
Lupin looked at her in complete awe and adoration when Mr.Wealsey cleared his voice to announce. "Well, we better keep moving if we want to make it to our seats before the game starts."   
  
Once again they began to walk towards the stadium and Desiree and Lupin continued to ask answer each others questions until "Do you know where my dad is and when I gonna be able to see him?" Lupin squirmed slightly at the querey and said "Ahhh, I don't really know where he is right know Desiree. He used to live with me, but he left a few nights ago saying he had important business to attend to and left. I don't know where he went or when you'll see him. But, I can tell you this; you are the perfect combination of your mother and father. You should be proud." Desiree nodded her head and realized that they had made it to their seats.   
  
Since Harry played on the team he was able to get prime tickets for his family and friends and considering he does not have any blood family he wanted to actually claim, it was filled with people that he loved and who had touched his life in some way.   
  
Aside from the Weasleys and Lupin, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and Hagrid were in attendance. "How are ya' doing Desiree?" asked Hagrid. "Much better, thank you Hagrid." Before she could get another word out of her mouth a loud voice boomed across the giant stadium. "Are you ready everybody? If not you better get ready because here comes the British International Team!"   
  
Desiree quickly seated herself between Ron and Hermione and eagerly watched the field and hoped to pick up something about this Quidditch game. "And here they come!" the voice continued. "Boone, Pitts, Wood, Gove, Ferguson, Futone, aaanndd POTTER!"   
  
Everybody jumped out of their seats and the entire box began to cheer as Harry raced around the stadium. `Damn he looks hot!' Desiree thought to herself when she saw Harry in his Quidditch uniform. `Thought you hated him?' that stupid voice said. `Well no, I never said I hated him I just didn't feel comfortable around him. So back off!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Locker rooms before the game**  
  
Harry, instead of listening to the statagy tactics of Captian Boone, was thought about Desiree. `Last night when we were in jail, she was so cool. She was actually talking and laughing with me. Then, she just shut herself off, like she couldn't stand me. Maybe I'm reading too deep into this, maybe she was just tired. Yeah, that's it. She was tired. Why do I care? I mean, I like her, but I don't LIKE like her. I just broke up with Cho and I'm not ready to get into another relationship that would just tear me down again. But why do I feel so attracted to her? Her smile, laugh, body, everything just makes me lose all concentration and with her watching the game today, that might not be a good thing.'   
  
By the time Harry had finished with his thoughts it was time to get dressed and get ready to play. Harry stood with the team behind the closed doors that led to the stadium with their brooms in hand as the team awaited their names to be called.   
  
"What are you thinking about Harry?" asked Oliver. "Nothing" Harry defensively replied. "Yes you are. You had that look on your face during the pep talk like you used to get when I gave them back in school." "Back then that wasn't because I was thinking, it was because I was bored." Harry playfully shot back while he laughed slightly. "Watch it Potter." Wood said in a would be evil voice if it wasn't for his grin.   
  
Finally they heard the commentary begin and they mounted their brooms. Waiting patiently, Harry listened for his name, of course it had to be last. When he heard his name boomed across the massive stadium he took off and zoomed around the stadium and glanced down at the people below him.   
  
He saw men making bets with each other, women covering their ears from the noise, teenage guys dreaming of being where he was, teenage girls dreaming of being with him and doing things that would only be in an X rated muggle porn flick, and then he found his box of people. Dumbledore, Hagrid, everybody who meant something to him was there except Sirius and then he saw her.   
  
She was jumping and cheering for him in a tiny denim mini skirt with a frayed hem, red puma sneakers, a white tank top with a glittering British flag, and a red porkie hat tilted to the side in a very sexy way. Even though her sunglasses hid her eyes and blocked his view of them, he knew they were shinning with anticipation and excitement.   
  
`God she looks hot! Screw the game I want to screw her! Stop! I can't look at her I got to concentrate on the game, I don't even like her in that way.' he thought furiously as he descended onto the field for the quaffle release.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This game of Quidditch had to be the most brutal and bloody any wizard or witch had ever seen. Within the first ten minutes there were three penalties and four injuries. Harry himself had already suffered a severely bruised shoulder from the result of a bludger that painfully grazed his body.   
  
Now an hour and a half in, the score was England 90- France 110. Harry knew he had to find the snitch quickly before the other team seeker did. He had done very well on avoiding Desiree so far but it was difficult considering she jumped up and down and cheered him on in a teeny tiny mini skirt that barely covered the basic areas.   
  
`Focus Harry.' he thought to himself, `Find the snitch.' Suddenly, he saw it! It glittered about fifty feet below him. Stratigically he glanced around the field and sped off and pushed his top of the line broomstick to the test. Consequently the other seeker had seen Harry dart off and began to follow him.   
  
"Come on Harry it's your birthday and I will buy you some Barcardi if you win this thing baby!" Desiree screamed as she saw Harry's sudden dive while the rest of the people around her shouted their statements of encouragement.   
  
Harry got closer and the other seeker had gotten closer as well. Suddenly Harry leveled his broom parallel to the ground and stood up on it like a surfboard. He controlled his balance carefully and he stretched out as far as he dared towards the snitch and suddenly jumped off his broom both completely and intentionally.   
  
He caught the snitch and landed on Gove's broom while Gove jumped onto Harry's. "In a spectacular and never before seen use of teamwork and tactics, Britain won 240-110!" Harry faintly heard.   
  
Still not fully comprehending that they had actually won, Harry was bombarded with his teammates as the crowd cheered and celebrated. The male members of the team slapped him on the back while the girls all kissed Harry full on the lips.   
  
`Those little bitches are kissing your man! You goin' to stand for that?' that evil voice in Desiree's head cried. `He's not my man, but I wouldn't mind it if he was. Besides, they're his team mates and they are just happy.' `I bet.' `Shut-up' Even though Desiree had this internal mental battle happening inside her head, she still jumped and cheered out of excitement and happiness that Britain had won and by the end of the game she had actually understood it.   
  
The entire box yelled praises as the team flew to the box next to theirs to receive the cup. The team grinned wildly as Harry and the rest of the them all grasped the cup and held it high over thier heads. `This had got to be the best birthday present ever. We won the cup, there is a hot girl with hardly any clothes on cheering me on ten feet away, and we had the perfect season. Nothing could beat this.'   
  
He suddenly felt a twinge of sadness, wishing his parents were there to see him win and Sirius, who was the one who pushed Harry to try-out for the team, wasn't there since he still had hide for protection. Harry shook his head and Decided not to dwell on the sad parts of life as he lifted the cup high above his head in pure happiness and adrenaline.   
  
About an hour later the entire Potter party (minus Hagrid because he had stuff to do) portkeyed back to the hill outside of Bristol. Hermione's parents had obviously been there because now instead of Hermione's little sports car, two SUVs waited for them. Hermione drove one with Viktor, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Mrs.Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. Desiree obliged happily to drive the second one from the main fact that she was the only other one with a license with the rest of the crew including Wood and his girlfriend Katie Bell.   
  
`God I love driving' Desiree thought to herself as they sped on the highway towards Hermione's home. They were about five cars ahead of Hermione and speed along with the radio turned all the way up to what Desiree called `Bumpin' booty music'. All was going well until.....a flash of red and blue caught her eye as yet another cop car flashed her to pull over.   
  
"What do you do attract these things?" Harry teased next to her. "Ooh, what is it?" asked Mr.Weasley in an excited tone. "Oh nothing, just your friendly neighborhood police prick." said Desiree under her breath. "Just let me handle this." she told the group "I'm an expert." "I'm sure you are." replied Harry. Desiree gave him a death glare as the officer pulled up.   
  
She rolled down the window and said in a sugary sweet voice and leaned out the window slightly to expose her cleavage better. "Was I going to fast officer?" "Yes ma'am I'm afraid you were, now may I see your license and registration?" "Sure thing Officer Sexy." she answered. "It's Sandy." the officer said in a stern voice while he looked at her license.   
  
"Ma'am please step out of the car." "What? Why?" Desiree asked in a less sugary voice. "You need to take a sobriety test." "But I'm not drunk" "I'll be the judge of that." Desiree got out of the car and crossed her arms in attitude and said "So where's the tubey thing I gotta breathe into?" "So you've done this before?" "Uh, yeah." "One more smart word out of you and we are going to take a little trip." "Bring it on dude" said Desiree in a smart, sarcastic voice. "Just walk that white line." "Fine." Desiree walked the line perfectly straight and did some backflips on it while she was at it. "Ok you've proven your point. Here's your ticket for speeding and you need to pay that within two weeks." "Whatever." Desiree muttered as the officer left. "Just let me handle this I'm the expert." mimicked Harry the moment she got back in the car. "You better watch it fly boy or you'll be walking home and I don't think you wanna do that." "Why not." "You'll see" she said in a mysterious voice.   
  
~~~~~Granger Home~~~~~~   
  
"What took you guys so long." Hermione asked when they walked through the door. "Molly, Molly, we got stopped by one of those, what did you call them Desiree, pricky please-men and made Desiree go through a test to see if she was drunk and he came up in this flashing car and gave her what he called a ticket and" "Ok Mr.Weasley, save the rest of the details for later please." Desiree hastily interrupted the overly excited Mr. Weasly when she saw the Grangers come in.   
  
"Well, how did it go?" "We won!" said Harry as he broke out into yet another huge smile. "Harry here caught the little gold thing by doing this broom switchy thing and, man, well, it was just off the chains." Desiree noticed that everyone was looking at her quizzically when she finished her statement. "It was........uh......neat." she stuttered to try and cover it up.   
  
Everyone seemed pleased with her response so she retreated upstairs to change into some jeans. She noticed that Harry had been checking out her legs and not that she didn't like it but she just wanted to put on some pants.   
  
When she got to the backyard afterwards, she saw that while they were gone the Grangers had put together a Birthday/Farewell bash for Harry and the rest of them. She now knew why everybody had come back here after the game.   
  
The night was full of fun, replays of the game, and everyone watched in amusement when Mr.Weasley's eyes lit up every time he saw a muggle contraption. Then it came time for Harry to open his presents. He received numerous books, Quidditch supplies, and such, but one of his favorites was the Fossil watch he received from Desiree that had flames that changed heights on the face of it.   
  
Harry grinned in surprise and gave her a hug of appreciation. They both felt a strange tingle run up their backs. Harry wanted to hold her longer but Desiree jerked away because she did not feel comfortable with the situation. Confused at her actions Harry decided to just let it go for now and talk to her about it later.   
  
Finally it was time for everybody to go. Desiree, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were going back to the burrow with the Weasly's while Lupin, the professors, Wood, and Victor were all going back home. After many thank yous to the Grangers and tearful good-byes everybody either appaperated or flooed themselves back to their respectable places. 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, after a lot of thought I have decided to perhaps no longer keep updating on this board. I am sick of nasty e-mails appearing in my account and having to beg for one review for every two or three chapters. I might just finish this story out here then go back to my original board or I might not, I'll just see how it goes. TraSh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning after a rather comfortable night of rest, Desiree awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She paused for a moment before she realized that she was in Ginny Weasely's room at the Burrow.   
  
She saw that her watch read 8:30 a.m. and decided that it was time for her to make her appearance to the world. She got up to take a shower and got ready. By time she got downstairs everybody else was eating breakfast around a large, battered, but homey round table.   
  
Desiree stood quietly at the foot of the stairs and watched the scene that played before her. Mr.Weasley kissed his wife's cheek as the kids talked, cracked jokes, and laughed around the table with a delicious breakfast in front of them. Desiree looked at the scene with tears that prickled in the corners of her eyes as she quickly blinked them forcefully and kept the waterworks at bay.   
  
`I wonder if my life would have been like this if stuff didn't happen. Would I have brothers or sisters? Would I be laughing with them or would I be picking a dumb fight with them for the hell of it?' `You'll never know because you ain't good enough to have a family like that and you never will be.'   
  
Desiree reflected sadly upon that last cruel thought and she began to turn to go back upstairs when..."Hey Desiree, you hungry?" `Of course, it had to be Harry to notice me in a weak moment.' she thought slightly irritated "No not really I just wanted to see where everybody was, that's all." she said as she tried to retreat back upstairs. "Oh, but honey you need to eat, your bone thin." Mrs.Weasley stated in a kind motherly like voice that was very forgien to Desiree's ears.   
  
Even with the threat of tears Desiree sighed and said "All right." and sat down with the rest of the family. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked as she tried to get into the conversations. "We're going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies." Ginny answered.   
  
Ginny had become more open with Desiree last night as the girls sat up and talked for a couple of hours. Desiree found out that the chilly shoulder Ginny had given her was out of shyness. To be honest Desiree didn't really care since she still didn't trust her but it was nice to have a new face to talk to, especially a girls.   
  
"How are we going to get there, floo powder?" Desiree asked curiosly "Yes. We're going to leave in about an hour so you kids better take a leaf out of Desiree's book and get ready." Mr.Weasley told the rest of the kids, all of whom were still in pajamas. On that note everybody got up and slowly made their way to their rooms to get ready for the day, leaving Desiree and Mrs. Weasly alone in the kitchen.   
  
"How's your morning been dear?" asked Mrs.Weasley in that motherly voice again. "It's been OK, thank you for letting me stay with you guys." "You seemed a little sad standing over there before breakfast." "Oh I was just thinking." "About what?" the older women prompted gently. "What my life could of been." Desiree said barely above a whisper.   
  
"You've had it hard haven't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked while she placed a loving arm around the girl. "Well, if you define hard as having an absent father, a crack-headed mother who wasn't really your mother to begin with, who always hooked up with the slimiest of guys who wanted your ass more than your moms. If you were in a military camp for like seven years with the only contact to the outside world being through drug dealers and getting caught up in the whole game of it for a quick buck. If you define any of that as hard than yeah, I did have it hard. But you know what? I don't care. It has only made me stronger, it made me a fighter"   
  
Mrs. Weasley, in a loss for words at the brief life story of the troubled teen, quickly swept Desiree into a hug and said in a whisper that seemed thick with tears "I wish I could have know you back then and have been able to help you. I am sorry for all the pain you've had to endure. If you ever need anyone to talk to, about anything, owl me. Please. I know I will never be a mother to you but I want you to know that even though I just met you yesterday, I loved you like a child of mine." By the end of her speech Mrs.Weasley had tears flowing freely down her face and Desiree began to feel the walls around her heart to slowly melt away from the pure motherly affection. Not completely, but a little.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the family and Harry, Hermione, and Desiree arrived at Diagon Ally, Desiree could not believe her eyes. All her life she had dreamed of a place like this but in the last few years her wishful girlish fantasies that had faded were now thrown back into her face at full force.   
  
Strange stores crowded the tiny street with interesting things that Desiree had no clue as to what they were for. Interesting witches and wizards talked about their purchases and tiny children played games within the streets as well.   
  
She continued to look around as she followed Harry and the rest of the Weasly's to Gringotts to collect their money. Stepping inside the snow white bank Desiree gasped at the sight of tiny mutilated men walking around.   
  
"What the hell are those things?" "They're goblins. Just don't so anything suspicious and they won't bother you." Harry said in her ear. Desiree nodded her head and still warily looking at the strange creatures, she tried to ignore the shivers that once again ran up her spine as Harry's breath tickled her ear. Her and Harry were in a cart together as they sped off towards their vaults.   
  
First they reached Harry's and from the looks of it, Harry was pretty well off. Piles of gold glistened in the vault as Desiree stared with a slightly open mouth. After Harry collected his money they carted off to Desiree's. When they got there the goblin named Quickstab asked for her key. She gave it to the tiny being and watched in awe as her vault opened to reveal piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze.   
  
She stood in shock for a moment, long enough for her good conscience to come into play. `Should I really take this, I still have plenty of money from the other day and I don't really know this guy even if he is my dad. This kinda feels like stealing.' `Why should that stop you? It never did before. What, have you gone weak on me?' that annoying voice said. `I am not weak, I'm just concerned.' `Concern. Ha! That's a new one for you. You better slow down, don't want to try too much too soon.' Deciding to ignore that ignorant voice she collected some of the money yet still felt slightly guilty as she got back in the cart.   
  
"What's wrong, you seem a little sad." Harry asked as they sat on the steps of the bank to wait for the others. Even though she hesitated slightly, Desiree told him what went through her mind in the bank. "I just feel guilty for taking the money of a guy I don't know."   
  
"Desiree, he's your dad and he loves you." "Do I know that? This guy had not made an appearance in my life for the past sixteen years and one day he sends me a letter full of pretty words and the key to his dough and you expect me not to doubt his damn so-called "Love" for me?"   
  
Harry looked at her with disbelief in his green eyes and proceeded with "Do you want to know how I know he loves you?" He took her silence for a yes and continued "Sirius is my godfather and he has been looking for you since he broke out of Azkaban. He wrote me a letter over the summer that had tears of joy streaking it saying that he found you and Hagrid was going to get you and bring you here.   
  
He was also going on about how he wondered what you looked like and how you've been and if your powers have shown up and a bunch of other stuff that just made you out to be the most wonderful thing on earth. He sent you that key and that locket to show that he does love you and to promise that he will see you as soon as he can."   
  
While he spoke he had tilted her chin so that he could look into her gorgeous brown eyes he then said in a soft voice. "And you know what, he was right." By the time Harry got the last syllable out of his mouth they both leaned in for what would be a sweet kiss when   
  
"You guys ready to go?" shouted, Ron oblivious to the moment he just ruined "We'll be there in a moment Ron." yelled Harry. "To be continued." he softly said to her in a sweet voice that just made her cold heart flutter with anticipation. They then got off the steps to go shop for their school supplies with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. 


	11. Chapter 11

After they hit the bookstore, robe shop, and apothecary, the quintet split into two different groups. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went to the Quiddich shop while Harry and Desiree went to Ollivanders to look for Desiree a wand.   
  
The moment they walked in to the tiny dusty store the heavy silence muffled all vocal communications from outside. Desiree looked around uneasily and listened closely for any sound of movement in the back for some form of life. Suddenly a man with Einstein-like hair appeared out of nowhere, even manipulated Desiree's acute hearing senses.   
  
"I wondered when I would be seeing you in here Miss. Black. I really thought that either you would have been in here sooner or I would have never of seen you, but nevertheless, you are here now." During this little introductionary speech the little old man moved oblong boxes around as if he was looking for a certain one.   
  
"Try this. Willow, ten inches, unicorn hair, springy. All right, give it a wave." No sooner than Desiree lifted her arm the man snatched it away muttering "No no, not strong enough."   
  
After having tried about 35 wands or so, each ended with Mr.Ollivander taking it away and mutter `not strong enough'. Finally he emerged from the shadowy back of the store with yet another wand box. "Try this one, it's a very rare and unusual combination, but it might work for you. Eleven inches, white magical cherry wood, Arctic Fire Dragon heartstring, swishy."   
  
He handed the wand to Desiree and instantly she felt a warmth spread throughout her body like she just took a shot of tequila, but much sweeter and several white sparks spewed from the end of the wand. "Wonderful. I do believe that like another customer of mine" he said as he shot Harry a look, "that we should expect great things of you Miss. Black. Yes, great things."   
  
Not really enjoying the piercing look the crazy old man gave her she gave him a weak smile, paid for her wand, and got the hell out of there. "Is he all right upstairs?" Desiree asked Harry the moment they stepped out of the store. "I don't really know to tell you the truth. Where do you want to go next?"   
  
"Well, since the game yesterday, all I wanted to do was to get a broomstick and learn how to play that game and be the one with the little bat that whacked the black balls around." she admitted in an excited tone. "Really? Well we'll go into the Quidditch shop to get you a broom and if your in Gryiffindor, which I think you will, we have two beater openings. And if you work hard enough you just might make one of the spots."   
  
"Really!" Desiree squealed with a note of excitement in her voice. "Oh, man you gotta teach me how to play! You're gonna help me right?" "Maybe." "Yes you are!" she stated while giving him a playful punch in the arm.   
  
Then with much joy to her heart and much protest to her evil voice, Harry put his arm around her shoulders and Desiree leaned into him as they made their way across the crowded street.  
  
When they reached the shop Harry tried his hardest to surpress a grin that was pulling at his lips. `She has no idea what's waiting for her here.'   
  
Unlike Desiree, Harry knew that Desiree's grandfather Bruce Black, had bought her a Firebolt x2 and that broom was right up there with Harry's Sharp-Shooter. Stepping carefully around the crowded store they made their way to the desk where a middle aged man with receding blonde hair claimed "Oh, Miss. Black, good to see you, we have your parcel ready." "My what?" Desiree asked looking at Harry bewildered. "What's this kid talkin' about?" "You'll see." said Harry in a sing song voice.   
  
He glanced at her long enough to see her eyes shrinking into slits because he knew something she didn't, but before she could say or do anything the man returned with a long and slender box wrapped in red paper. "Here you go ma'am. All ready paid for."   
  
Taking to parcel from the mans hands with caution Desiree looked at him suspiciously before exiting the store with Harry. "Hold up." she demanded the moment they got out of the store. "What is this all about?" she asked giving Harry a cold stare with her chilly eyes.   
  
"Open it." he said simply "What?" she asked in an icy tone. "Open it." Still giving Harry arctic eyes she unwrapped the paper around the box and opened it to reveal a stunning broomstick.   
  
Fighting the urge to reach out and touch it she just stared at it in the same look she gave Harry and without looking at him she asked "Who gave it to me?" "Your grandfather."   
  
For the first time since the box was opened she looked up at Harry and said "I don't have a grandfather." "Yes you do." Harry said beginning to get aggravated. "Says who?" "Says your father and his father." "Oh that's comforting. My estranged father tells my estranged grandfather about me and he goes and buys me a broom. How sweet!" she said in a sarcastic voice.   
  
"Look" Harry began completely aggravated by this point. "Your dad and grandfather have been looking for you for fifteen years and they have finally found you and they want to make up for lost time. They are not trying to buy you off or whatever it is that your thinking of" Desiree looked up at him sharply because that was exactly what she had been thinking. "They just want you to know that they do love you. He even wrote you a letter to tell you." He said with his voice softening and pulled out a letter from the box.   
  
"He wrote me a letter." Desiree repeated. "What is it with you people and writing letters? Do they not want to look at me I'm not that ugly." she said to herself as she skimmed through the letter that told her the same thing Harry had just said. "All right, I believe you." she said giving in. "Let's go get some food, I'm starved."   
  
And with that they went to get some ice cream to meet the rest of the group.   
  
Harry and Desiree met Hermione, Ron, and Ginny a few feet away from the shop. At that precise moment a group of teenaged girl swooped around Harry and began to shriek, squeal, and cry "Harry marry me! Harry date me! Harry be the father of my children!" along with pulling at his clothes and ripping them.   
  
Not liking this situation at all Desiree figured it was time to put her mack down. "Ok, back up all of you! He not some toy you can just pass around to your little friends. True, he's hot but he's not the community skank so ya'll better just back up off his grill before I put my beef down on ya'll, ya know what I'm sayin'? So beat it bitches!"   
  
Though not quite sure what the crazy girl said, the girls all backed away and began to run the other way preferring not to find out what her `beef' was. "Thanks. You think I'm hot?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. "You're hot, but don't let it get to your big head cuz you ain't that damn hot." "Right." said Harry not believing a word she said. "Let's just get something to eat."   
  
They decided to go get ice cream at the local parlor. The gang all got their order and sat down at a corner table in the back to talk about their purchases of the day. Ron almost spit his ice cream out when Desiree told him about her broom "You got a Firebolt x2? That's like almost as good as Harry's!"   
  
They continued on with a comfortable flow of conversation until Desiree got up to go get some more napkins from the front of the store. While walking up to the bar she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Slightly glancing around she tensed up preparing herself for what may come.   
  
She reached the bar with no contact but when she turned to go back to the table she saw the staring eyes for the first time. Gray blue eyes stared at her from across the store from a guy about her age with slicked back blonde hair. The guy had on a cocky grin as he made his way to the bar where she was.   
  
Not once breaking contact with each other he came up to her and asked "What's a gorgeous creature like you doing up here all by yourself?"   
  
Deciding to play along to blondies weak game and had two exits mapped out in her mind before he even took two steps toward her, just in case. Desiree answered with "I'm just a little ol' city girl looking for a good time with a fine guy. You interested?" "Why yes I am. Draco Malfoy. And you are?" "They call me D-ray back where I'm from." "And where's that?" Draco asked with his head getting closer and closer. "Oh it's just across the ocean and down SOUTH." and an accent on south Desiree slammed Draco's head on the hard counter of the bar causing a large red and white whelp to develop on the side of his head. "You asked for it." Desiree simply said before prancing off to her table.  
  
~~~~~~~*Harry's POV*~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she walked away I couldn't help but feel a little strange without her there next to me. Excluding the little incident at the Quiddich store, we have had a great time. She has actually opened up to me and I am going to kill Ron tonight while he's asleep. If he had just waited a few more minutes. God she is so hot.   
  
What the hell? What is Malfoy doing next to her. I know he's not leaning in for a kiss. I'm going to kick his Slytherin ass and make this year miserable for him. Ooohh, never mind. He got what he deserved. At least I know she can take care of herself. If I could only get the nerve to ask her out before all the guys start hitting her up. 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay you few and faithful people, I will continue this story. Just write off that little note before as temporary insanity. We get a little deeper into Desiree now. Don't be shocked, just review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon returning to the Burrow, Desiree could not wait to try out her new broomstick. After all the school supplies were put away the Weasley kids, Harry, Hermione, and Desiree all headed out to a small clearing to play, and in Desiree's case learn, Quidditch.   
  
"Alright lets just start from the beginning. Place your broom on the ground and say `up'" Harry instructed. "Up." Desiree said feeling stupid. "Say it with feeling." "UP!" the broom shot up from it's grassy bed position and into her hands. "Wicked cool"   
  
After teaching her the basics of flying Harry and Desiree joined in on the scrimmage Quidditch game. "I wanna be the hitter, I wanna be the hitter!" Desiree chanted much to Fred's annoyance. "It's beater and what makes you think you could do it?" he asked in a half serious half teasing voice.   
  
"Oh, just thirteen years of beating people up and being put in jail for about six months for nearly beating a guy to death, and you didn't need to know that." she added when she noticed the odd and surprised looks everyone was giving her.   
  
"You did what?" asked Charlie, thinking he just misunderstood her. "Uh, nothing, just give me the bat." she quickly demanded, but with the still questioning looks everyone was giving her she began to feel her temper rise.   
  
"Look, it was a long time ago and it's not as bad as what your thinking. Hell, I did society a fucking favor by beating the shit out of him, now just give me the bat!" "Here" Harry said quietly, throwing her the bat "show us what you've got."   
  
Ignoring the open-mouthed stared of everybody else the took the other bat and hit a ball towards Desiree.   
  
Wham! Desiree hit the ball with a smack and the ball zoomed right back at Harry's head like a bullet. Harry dodged it and started to fly around and hit the balls to try and get her to slip up. Bing, bang, boom. Desiree hit every ball with such fervor that on the last ball Desiree broke the bat she was using so much force.   
  
"Sorry man, I'll buy you another one." Mentally shaking themselves out of their trance the twins flew over to her to fix the bat and congratulate her. "If your in Gryiffindor, that cup is ours, well theirs, for the fourth time in a row." "Bludgers won't stand a chance against you!" The praise continued for about another two minutes before Mrs.Weasley called them in for dinner.   
  
Though thoroughly enjoying her meal Desiree could not believe she actually said her crime out loud and in front of them of all people! `It's your past and future so stop denying it.' the cruel voice kept saying over and over. Choosing to keep to herself and stay quiet, Desiree ate her meal in almost complete silence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tired of her antics and games Harry decided that it was time to get Desiree to talk to him after dinner. "What is your problem?" he questioned her when he pulled her into Ron's vacant room. "What problem?"   
  
"Stop playing dumb with me Desiree. One minute your fine then the next you close yourself off to the world and what the hell are you talking about `nearly beating a guy to death'?"   
  
Infuriated that Harry called her dumb and accused her of playing games Desiree's short fuse blew. "First of all, don't you dare call me dumb Potter. You have no clue who I am or what I do. Second of all, haven't we already had this completely boring and pointless conversation. Third of all, what happened back then is not going to affect me now so I'm not worried about it. The guy lived, I got off end of story, no big deal!"   
  
"No big deal? You call almost murdering a person not a big deal?" "Ok, murder is a strong word to use in this case so lets just use my phrase instead.." "Like it's any better." Harry interrupted with venom in his voice.   
  
"And he deserved it. He killed my first and only friend for nothing. That bastard just walked up and shot Rachel in the head because he felt like it that day. Rach was my first friend, she was my only friend." she said quietly.   
  
"She didn't judge me from my background or whatever like most people do. She was the only person I trusted and like everything else in my life, she got snatched away and left me bleeding. He deserved to die but the cops pulled me off before I got my chance to kill him. He now walks with a cane, wears dentures, and is blind in one eye because of me and I don't feel the least bit guilty or sorry for him."   
  
During her talk of the past Harry stood where he was in silence. He could not believe what she was telling him. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "But Dez, there were other ways, you could of called the cops and you wouldn't of gotten in trouble."   
  
Desiree scoffed and began to pace Ron's room. "Call the cops." she repeated with amusement. "Funny Harry, real funny. You think a cop's gonna believe a punk kid from a juvy camp over a respected man of the community?"   
  
She was now standing right in front of him with eyes filled with torture and pain. "You want to know what the worst part was? I wanted revenge for what he did to her. When I saw him on that corner, something inside me snapped and told me to go hit him, and I did, or at least that's what they tell me. I have no memory of what happened that night. I remember seeing him there and the next thing I know I'm in a jail cell waiting for the judgment. You can't stand there and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my position. Good night Harry." she said and left the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, after pondering Desiree's recollation of events and after everyone was asleep, Harry laid awake feeling extremely torn. `Should I tell Sirius? He asked me in his letter to tell him about everything that happens, but if I do Desiree would probably feel like a betrayed her because that is her private stuff. Then she would really hate me, and I really don't want to be on her bad side.' After hours of weighing his options, Harry decided to write to Sirius and tell him the conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Desiree left Ron's room after her talk with Harry, she felt oddly relieved. She remembered therapists telling her that it was good for her to talk about her experiences with other people. `Maybe the old bitty was right' Desiree quickly shook that thought out of her head and proceeded to Ginny's room, where she was staying.   
  
Changing out of her cute new clothes and into her old uniform Desiree grabbed her bag from the camp and stalked outside. All night she trained her already ripped body into more perfection.   
  
She never stopped because this was the only therapy she felt worked for her. Venting out her frustration in physical action always cooled her down. `If only Parker was here now.' she thought evilly. `She would be begging for mercy instead of talking smack about me behind my back.'   
  
While using a tree on the edge of the forest surrounding the house for a punching bag, Desiree suddenly stopped and looked around. Eyes landing on the house she saw Harry lean out of one of the top windows as a white owl fluttered off.   
  
`He probably thinks I'm a freak now.' She thought to herself. `But you are.' said that ever annoying voice `You were never normal and you never will be. People will always look down upon you and talk about you for the rest of your life until you reach your full power. Then nobody can stop you. Not even precious Harry Potter.'   
  
`What are you talking about?' `Power Nadina, power.' `Who the hell are you calling Nadina?' `You. You are Nadina reincarnated. You posses her powers and you must find the one with the compliment powers to it.' `Why?' `If you want to survive you'll have to do it.' `Where exactly could I find this guy?' `You've already seen him. Remember, that night in the woods.'   
  
Ice cold fear gripped at Desiree's heart as the voice continued. `That's right. Be afraid. You won't have to be if you just join him.' "You know what" Desiree stated out loud tired of the voice preaching it's bullshit. "I will decide what I want to do because it is my life and if you say one more fucking word to me tonight, I will commit suicide right now and your little plan will never be executed."   
  
Noting the clearness of her head Desiree walked back up to the house as quietly as she could for a few winks of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Next chapter, we get a little Dez/Harry action. Not much becasue too much just would not do too well at this point, but a little. Whaddaya think of that? R/R peas!~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

All right a double feature, I'm doing good! (Considering I'm just cutting and pasting since I'm almost finished writing it) So here's the little bit o' action I promised. Like I said, not a lot right now but just wait and see! Read and Review peas!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning Harry woke up to Ron's owl Pig's shrieking hooting. "Shut up Pig." Harry grumbled as he turned over on his side to try and get just a few more minutes of sleep.   
  
Realizing he was fighting a losing battle he surrendered to getting up and getting ready. As he descended down the squeaky stairs to the kitchen his thoughts drifted back to last night and his conversation with Desiree. "I still don't believe that someone like her could do that. She seems so controlled."   
  
Reaching the bottom step he entered the, what he thought, deserted living room. "Morning Harry." Harry jumped at least five feet in the air when he heard his name being softly called out.   
  
Looking around for the source of it his eyes landed on Desiree sitting indian style in a chair in the corner. "Morning." he replied `My God she looks so adorable.' Harry thought as he took in her profile.   
  
Her hair was pulled in to a messy bun on the top of her head with strands framing her delicate, un-make upped, tanned face, her Sponge Bob pajamas which made her look like she was a child waiting for her favorite cartoon to come on, and her eyes, though filled with that same hollow vacancy also had glimmers of tiredness and contentment.   
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked in the same quiet voice, like she was afraid to talk to him. "Couldn't sleep, you." "The same." By now Harry was sitting in the chair next to her leaning towards her with his elbows on his knees.   
  
"Desiree," he began. He had to get this off his chest. "about last night..." "I know what your thinking." she interrupted. "Your thinking that I'm a freak and I have no control over my anger and your right, a lot of times I can't control it. It's not my fault and I want to get help I just don't know where to get it because I don't trust anybody."   
  
"Dez, I don't think your a freak." Harry started again looking straight into her pain stricken brown eyes. "I think just the opposite about you. I think your beautiful and smart. I love the way you smile, laugh, and even the way you get an attitude with people. I know you can't control your anger and I don't blame you. People think I had a horrible childhood just because I lived with the Dursley's. Yeah they treated me bad, but it's nothing compared to what you went through. You're strong Desiree, and there's nothing wrong with that, in fact that's a good thing. But sometimes you can be too strong and that is what I'm worried about. If me or somebody else says something wrong in your mind then you close yourself off and become this person I don't know or want to know. All I'm asking for is the chance for you to trust me. Sirius and I are trying our hardest to get you to open up to us but you've got to help us. Will you?"   
  
By now Harry was even closer to her with his hand entertwined with hers and she wasn't pulling away. "I want to Harry, I really do, but I can't until I am completely free of my past."   
  
Noticing the confused look on his face she lifted the dog tags which adorned her chest along with her family locket. "When I am free, I can trust. And when I can trust, I will let you in."   
  
"What would it take to free you?" Harry asked in a soft, sexy voice. "I don't know. You tell me." Their faces were inching closer together, once again promising a sweet kiss. Their lips softly collided with a gentle yet powerful force.   
  
`Damn he tastes so good.' Desiree hazily thought tasting Harry's spicy honey flavored lips. Releasing a small moan she tilted her head so he could get better access to her mouth.   
  
`Bloody hell' was all Harry could think as he pressed his lips closer to hers. Her candy cherry lips made him melt on the inside and that small moan made him want to rip all her clothes off and do things to her that would make the devil himself blush.   
  
Breaking the kiss after several minutes Harry and Desiree just stared at each other peacefully until `You fool, you just weakened yourself to him. Any more of this hanky-panky and you'll be the next one to die because you didn't watch your back!'   
  
Jerking herself up she mumbled an `I'm sorry' and dashed upstairs leaving Harry very hurt and confused and wondering what he did wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a bustling morning of packing the pack made their way to platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross. Looking at all the standard trains going to normal places like Liverpool a thought crossed Desiree's mind. "If Hogwarts is a school for wizards and we don't want muggles to see it, then why would we take the train in the middle of a busy station?"   
  
Bill chuckled at her naiveness to the wizarding world and informed her. "To get on the Hogwarts Express, you have to get onto Platform 9 3/4 and muggles can't see that." "Why?'   
  
"Because you have to go through the barrier and muggles can't go through that." "Where's the barrier?" "Right here." said Ron who overheard their conversation and pointing to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.   
  
Still confused Desiree raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and said "Yeah right." "Seriously." said Harry making Desiree jump. Harry and Desiree had barley looked at each other, much less talked to one another this morning. "You just run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten and you'll be on the platform. Just watch."   
  
Walking straight towards the barrier without so much as a glance back at her he walked at the brick pillar and disappeared. A little apprehensive about this whole walking towards a brick wall thing Desiree screwed up some false confidence and walked towards the barrier like it was nothing and found herself at another station with a scarlet steam engine waiting to whisk her off to her new home, and hopefully her past and future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Desiree all said good bye to all the Weasleys and the train pulled out they made their way into a compartment. Noticing the thick tension in the room Hermione tried to start a conversation.   
  
"You know Desiree, you told me some of your powers, but you have yet to show us." "Nah, you don't want to see them. It's not like their special or anything, I bet tons of people have them." "No they don't Desiree, the last witch who had them was called Nadina and she lived over a thousand years ago."   
  
Upon hearing the term `Nadina' Desiree snapped her head, which was gazing out the window, towards Hermione and said "Come again. Nadina?" "Yes, she was an evil witch that was destroyed by Godric Gryiffindor." "Oh." Desiree said now feeling a little uncomfortable with the turn of this conversation.   
  
"What kind of powers do you have?" asked Ginny interested. "Umm, just things like fire, telekinesis, ya know. Stuff like that." "You sure you don't have the gift of ice? Cause you seem really skilled at it."   
  
All eyes turned towards Harry who had yet to say something the entire trip. Meeting Harry's glare Desiree returned the comment with a "No, not that I know of. But you never know, it might just be towards you since you are such a willing target." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "It means that you are infatuated with me. You can't get me out of your head." "Yeah, your right. For once."   
  
Surprised at his answer because she wasn't actually serious in what she said, Desiree broke her death stare with him to look at the rest of the compartment. "Do you two have something you want to share with the rest of us?" Ron asked teasingly.   
  
"No Ron, it's just the little ice queen over here pulling her crap again." "You know what Potter, you are..." before she could finish her rebuttal the compartment doors opened to reveal the scrub she slammed yesterday.   
  
"Well look what we have here boys." He said referring to the two large gorilla looking guys behind him. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked standing up red in the face. He was mad enough as it was from Desiree and he didn't need Malfoy's shit on top of it.   
  
"I got your back Harry." Harry glanced to his left to find Desiree looking at Malfoy with growing disgust and what looked like she was sizing up Goyle and Crabbe. "Yeah, me too." Harry recognized as Ron's voice to his right. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked again, his temper rising.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to ask how much you were paying her" nodding towards Desiree "to sleep with you. From the way she acts it must be a pretty price, what did you do? Sell off your friends? No the weasel and mudblood wouldn't catch anything. How about..."   
  
Malfoy didn't even finish his sentence because Harry punched him in the face with such force that it knocked Malfoy back into the compartment doors across from them. Seeing the window of opportunity Desiree slammed her fist into Goyle's face and her knee in to Crabbe's groin.   
  
They didn't retaliate quickly out of sheer shock that a tiny girl would hit them with that force. Recovering, the nasty trio tried to make a comeback but Harry, Desiree, and now Ron were too pissed to care. They were causing such a commotion that everybody down the hall was poking their heads out to see what was going on. "Get him Harry get him!" could be heard from several unidentifiable voices while others were either cheering or jeering Malfoy and crew.   
  
After several minutes of blowing and popping, Dean and Seamus of Gryffindor pulled Harry and Ron off Crabbe and Goyle, but weren't too keen on pulling the feisty Desiree of Malfoy who was yelling "How in the fucking world can you call me a damn slut? You think just cause I don't live the shitty boring life you people do that makes me a whore? Huh? Answer me!"   
  
By now Malfoy was almost passed out from either embarrassment or pain. Knowing he was putting his life in the devil's hands Harry leaned down, pulled her up and shook her slightly saying "Stop it. You hurt him enough. Drop it."   
  
Looking into her eyes almost scared him. Fury and rage clouded them but when he began to yell at her he noticed that they were slowly changing back to their hollow state. Feeling that she was calmer know he stepped over Malfoy's groaning body and led her into the compartment. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah I know I haven't been updating but I've been busy. Here ya go and the next chapter will explain to some of you about Desiree. R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Desiree? Dez, you OK?" Harry asked her as she sat in a chair staring at the vacant chair across from her. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered coming to her senses. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Oh, God. You're bleeding! Sit here and I'll fix it."   
  
Jumping out of her chair she ran to her bag to pull out the small first aid kit out of it to dress Harry's wounds. Slightly unnerved by her sudden mood swing Harry did as he was told and sat down in the seat. While Desiree looked for the kit Harry noticed that they were the only two in the compartment.   
  
"All right. Get ready for it because this might sting a little." She then placed a cotton ball that was damp with some WD-40 onto the cut above his left eye. "Aaahh! Bloody hell that hurts." "It doesn't hurt that bad so stop being a baby!" "I'm not being a baby it bloody hurts!" Harry hollered back at her. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way!"   
  
She then proceeded to straddle Harry's waist so he couldn't move when she placed the medicine on him. "This one's gonna need stitches." She said getting a hospital needle and some thread out of her kit.   
  
While she was stitching Harry up he asked "Why are you doing this?" "What do you mean?" "I mean why are you doing this if your just going to get cold to me again." "I don't mean to do it Harry. I'm just not used to people giving a rat's ass about me and I'm especially not used to people treating me like an equal or a princess like some people do." she answered looking at Harry's forest green eyes.   
  
"It would be a lot easier to treat you like a princess if you would let me every once in awhile." "Are you asking me out Harry Potter?" "Why yes I believe I am. And what will you say to it?"   
  
Desiree continued to stare into his eyes for a few seconds before giving Harry her answer. "I will on two conditions." "And what are they?" "That you give me time and patience." "Time and patience for what?" "On me controlling my anger and emotions. I want to get help and I'm tired of being moody ya know. I'm tired of having fun just to have my inner self bring me down and make me feel bad about cutting loose for awhile. So what I need from you right now are those two things. Can you give them to me?" "Yes. And so much more." Harry told her with sincerity from the bottom of his heart. He then pulled her chin down so he could give her the kiss that would seal his promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alrigh' first years this way! You alrigh' you three?" Hagrid called out to them over the heads of some frightened first years. "Yeah Hagrid." Ron answered "Desiree, you'll need ta come wit me."   
  
She nodded to show that she heard him then Desiree turned towards Harry and said. "Now remind me what his name is and where he's taking me. I was kinda out of it when he came and got me at the camp."   
  
"His name's Hagrid and he's going to take you across the lake to get to the castle. Don't worry, you'll be fine." "Gotcha." she replied as Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips for reassurance. She then went to get into the boats with Hagrid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God I hope they hurry up with the sorting because I'm starving!" moaned Ron as they sat at their house tables waiting on the first years. "You say that every year." Hermione reminded him, igniting a slight argument between the two.   
  
Harry was anxiously watching the doors because he wanted to see Desiree. "Looking for someone Harry?" asked Neville. Over the summer Neville had changed dramatically. He no longer seemed afraid of everything and looked like he had hit the gym because his figure seemed leaner and toner. Harry glared at him and said in a mysterious voice "Maybe."   
  
"What happened between you and Desiree while we were gone after the fight?" asked Hermione "I mean, you two were at each others throats before it and after it you were all cuddled up in the corner like you were going out. So what's the deal?"   
  
"Well Herms, Dez and I came to an agreement." "What was it?" asked Ron. "That we should go together and I should help her keep her temper in check.."   
  
"Good luck mate." said Dean "Look at what she did to Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe." Harry turned around and noticed that all three of them were sporting swollen lips and black eyes but Malfoy also had dried blood on his nose and several knots on his face.   
  
Laughing to himself Harry's eyes were averted from the amusing sight to the doors which burst open. Scanning the crowd for Desiree, Harry stood up slightly so he could see better but didn't find her. Getting worried, his eyes traveled up to the staff table to find a shaggy black dog sitting at the end of the table.   
  
Nudging Ron and Hermione nonchalantly Harry nodded towards the beast. The dog made eye contact with Harry and winked. During all this, the sorting was going on and it was almost done. After a few minutes of seeing scared first years become members of their chosen houses Harry finally saw her.   
  
She was standing behind the draperies to the right of the staff table. Slightly confused Harry was fixing to point this out to Ron and Hermione when Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to introduce to you a student that should of been with us six years ago, but due to unfortunate circumstances she was not able to. Nevertheless, she is here now and I would like to place it upon prefects and those in her house to show her around and to help her if she has a problem. Without any further adue, Miss. Desiree Black."   
  
Desiree strolled fearlessly and confidentaly across the platform to where Professor McGonagall was waiting with the sorting hat. Desiree situated herself on the small stool and the hat was placed on her head.   
  
"My, my what do we have here? Strength, talent, brains (even though you don't like to use them), and what? Can it be? Is the prophecy finally being finished, or is it just beginning? Hmmm. Tough. You have two powerful pieces of magic in you and they both belong in a different house. Difficult. Difficult. Aha! There it is! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the crowd.   
  
Letting out the breath of air he had been holding, Harry stood up to congratulate her on becoming a Gryffindor with a hug and kiss. After letting some of the excitement wear off and digging in to the wonderful food Desiree took in the scene.   
  
She looked at Harry who was in deep conversation with several other guys about Quidditch, Hermione fulfilling her Head Girl duties by telling off some third years for throwing food, her eyes traveled up to the staff table to land on Dumbledore who smiled and winked merrily at her.   
  
Desiree returned the gesture and then let her eyes wonder again to land on a shaggy black dog, or at least that was what it looked like. `That can't be a dog' she thought. She didn't know why but she got the feeling that that "dog" wasn't what it seemed. It also seemed like the dog was smiling at her, but that was impossible right?   
  
The sound of a knife being tapped on the side of a goblet interrupted her train of thoughts. Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced. "I would like to take this time to announce the presence of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor Professor Lewis." A young man with a toned body stood up and nodded his head in appreciation of the scattered applause.   
  
"Now, I do believe it is time for us to rest so you could be ready to face the challenges of your classes tomorrow. But before you leave, will Harry Potter and Desiree Black please stay behind for a few moments. That is all, good night."   
  
Glancing quizzically at each other Harry and Desiree made their way to the head table to have Proff. Dumbledore say "Follow me." Following the elderly man down a maze of twisted hall ways and trick stairs Desiree stared in awe at the scene before her.   
  
Paintings waved at her merrily as staircases moved at least expected moments. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up, Desiree turned around to find the large dog from the Great Hall.   
  
"What kind of dog is this?" she asked Dumbledore. "I'm not quite sure Miss. Black." he answered in an amused voice. "Really, I think it looks like a mutt to me." Glancing down at the dog Harry saw it's lips curl up in a distinctable smile and what looked like triumph in his eyes.   
  
They reached the corridor where Harry remembered Dumbledore's office to be located and Dumbledore muttered the phrase "Mars Bars." to a stone statue that began to move and reveal a spiral staircase.   
  
If Desiree wasn't so used to the crazy occurrences that have happened to her in the past couple of days, she probably would of pulled her gun and started cursing and demanding explanations at the fact that at a single phrase a stone figure moved to reveal a staircase that was going up.   
  
Stepping tentatively onto it with everybody else they twisted their way up into a beautifully decorated office. Whirling sliver things made soft hums at every turn in the office and paintings snoozed peacefully in their frames.   
  
"I think" started Dumbledore "that someone in out midst needs to reveal themselves." Looking at him like he had lost it, Desiree looked at the black dog that had now transformed into....  
  
(Ooohh,[sarcastically] wonder who it is! Thank God they are finally at the freakin school! Next chapter will explain a lot about Desiree. Tell me what ya'll think!) 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys here is the explaination! Enjoy and Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment she saw the huge dog begin to change Desiree took a few steps back, reaching for her small handgun. In terror she realized that she removed it when she changed into her uniform. `Nevermind, not like I can't take it on my own.'   
  
When the dog finished transforming into a full grown man Desiree breathed "I knew it. I knew you weren't a dog. Tell me who you are now!" Surprisingly the dog-man smiled and gave a slight laugh. "My little sprite, always the feisty one." Really looking at the man for the first time she noticed something about him, she noticed that he had eyes like hers.   
  
"I ain't your little nothing!" Desiree spat back at the man as he calmly stood where he was. Desiree stood in fighting position waiting for him to disclose his information. Noticing that Desiree was getting slightly irked from Sirius's behavior Harry made himself noticed.   
  
"How are you doing Sirius?" The mans eyes darted to where Harry was standing and his proud grin grew into a content smile. "Harry, look at you! I swear you look more like James everyday. Scary."   
  
Laughing to himself Sirius turned back to Desiree and said "Desiree, I am your father Sirius Black. I quite sure you've heard about me from Harry or other sources. My God you look so much like your mother." a misty expression came to his eyes as he thought about his deceased bride but quickly snapped his thoughts back to the present and to the lovely creature standing before him.   
  
Noticing the gentleness in his voice and the look he had when he spoke to her or about her biological mother Desiree let some of the tension slide out of her muscles and asked him "So your my dad?" He nodded in repliance. "Ok. So your my father. Then why in the hell did you let that psycho bitch take me away from you if you claim to love me so much?" she asked very heatedly.   
  
Sirius sighed heavily and sat down in the plush red chairs that were placed in a circle. "Sit down sprite, I have a long story to tell you." Looking over at Harry who nodded at her to do what he said Desiree sat parallel to her dad while Harry and Dumbledore slipped out of sight.   
  
"All right, talk. Wait, wait. Before you start, why do you call me `sprite'? Do you mean sprite as in the drink?"   
  
Siruis looked confused for a moment before saying "I've called you sprite since the day you were born. The term sprite means little devil, mischievous imp, demon. You were my little devil. You were always getting into trouble somehow one way or another and I loved every moment of it because you got it from me. And the answer to your question before that, I did not want Lydia to take you away from me. Those were very dark times Desiree. You could not trust anybody, not even your family. You've probably heard about Harry's story by now right?"   
  
Desiree nodded in return "His parents were killed by that dude Voldermort or something right?"   
  
"Right. But there is much more to the story than what the history books say. James Potter and I were best friends in school as were Lily and Nacole. When we got older, got married, and had children, absolutely nothing changed. We appointed Lily, Harry's mother, as your godmother and our other friend Remus Lupin as your godfather in case something ever happened to us. Unfortunately something happened beyond any of our control. The night Lily and James died, I went to check on Peter"   
  
"He was their secret keeper right?" "Right, and left you with Lydia. She was not like she is now." he informed Desiree seeing her expression change from rapt attention to `I know you didn't!'   
  
"Your mother had passed away in childbirth and it was just you and me. When I noticed that Peter wasn't at his hiding place, I went to James' in time to see Hagrid pull Harry out of the rubble. After seeing Hagrid off with Harry I went home to you because I didn't feel right about the situation, so I came straight home to find it in complete ruin."   
  
Tears were now clogging Sirius's voice and were glisting in Desiree's desolate eyes. "I later discovered that Lydia had taken you and ran but by then it was too late. Everybody thought I had killed Lily, James, and Peter and I was sent to Azkaban. I never got the chance to tell anyone about my information but my father and by then I don't think he believed anything I said. So basically in three hours I lost two of my best friends, my daughter, godson, and life. Those twelve years in Azkaban never stopped me from thinking about you and how you were and what you looked like. I loved you then and I love you now. I know it will take awhile for you to love me equally if ever, but remember I love you and would do anything for you." Sirius finished his speech with tears trickling down his eyes.   
  
Desiree sat in her seat numb. She didn't know what to think about his man in front of her or anything for that matter. Jerking herself out of the trance she had been in she noticed for the first time that she had tears streaming down her face in tiny rivers. Quickly wiping them away she began on her piece on life.   
  
"Umm, I don't really know what to say. What I do know is that I am totally blown out of the water by all this. I have all these new feelings and sensations that are completely out of my league and I don't know how to deal with them."   
  
"Are you talking about your powers or emotions?" "Both." she answered quietly. "I was talking to Hermione coming here and she told me that the last witch to have my kind powers was an evil witch named Nadina. Can you tell me anything else about them or her or are they like a mystery?" "No, they are not a mystery. In fact, they are the beginning of the end of a propechy that was told many years ago."   
  
Sirius saw Desiree's eyebrows knit together as she leaned forward with the excitement of a child getting a bedtime story. "Tell me."   
  
"Well, it began thousands of years ago in Greece. Zeus had been in power for awhile and some of the goddess thought it would be fun to create the perfect mortal. These four goddess were Athena, Pandora, Artemis, and Aphrodite. They each placed special gift unique to the creation and gifts of their own.   
  
Athena, who was very wise, put some of her brains and her fighting abilities into it, Pandora gave her love for mischief, learned from Hermes himself, and her hope, Artemis gave the creation her graceful and swift nature, while Aphrodite gave it some of her beauty.   
  
When the creation was complete Athena breathed life in to her and called her Disire. Disire was placed within the Black family prophesying that the heir of the goddesses will destroy darkness with the heir of the Phoenix.   
  
The key to knowing who the heir was was very simple, it had to be a girl and she had to have hope. Hope is the last gift to appear in the heir. Centuries passed and no female was born into our family until several thousand years ago.   
  
A baby girl was born into the family named Nadina. Everybody thought she was the heir to the goddesses, but they were very wrong. Nadina was alive during the age of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, you get the picture. Anyways, Nadina fell madly in love with Salazar and wanted to marry him but her father wouldn't hear of it because of Slytherin's evil ways.   
  
When Nadina's father said no, she turned into this dark creature. Evil to the core and caused chaos and corruption everywhere. This proved to everyone that she was not the heir because the heir could never become so cruel. Gryffindor destroyed her, but not before she cursed the real heir of the goddesses.   
  
She cursed the heir to a hard life, a life without real family or love so she could never develop hope, and swore on her deathbed that she would return by the means of the heir to finish what she started.   
  
That's why your so special Desiree. Take your name for example, Desiree and Disire both mean `desired one' and you would be lying to me if you told me some of your powers hadn't surfaced yet." Sirius noticed a small grin playing at the features of his child's mouth, he also noticed that she was staring at him very perculiary.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" "Just seeing where I get it from." she answered with an air of casuality. "What it?" "Like where I get my nose, eyes, butt, ya' know, stuff like that." "Oh." said Sirius laughing. "Well, you have my eyes, nose, and ears; but you have your mothers figure, hair, smile, and laugh."   
  
"When am I going to see you again?" she asked with worry in her voice because she knew their time was running short. "I don't know sprite. You can communicate with me through Harry, his owl knows where to find me. I will see you soon sprite, you can bet on it." "Bet then." said Desiree in a teasing voice.   
  
"Miss. Black." Desiree spun around to find Dumbledore and Harry coming down a spiral staircase. "It is time for you and Harry to return to Gryffindor tower to get plenty of rest for your classes tomorrow." "All right." she said to the elderly man.   
  
She turned to face her father and gave him a hug and whispered "Good night" into his ear and kissed him on the cheek and Harry gave him a hug and a slap on the back. "See ya Sirius."   
  
"Hold it." Sirius said in a protective fatherly tone. "I saw that little display of affection you two gave each other in the Great Hall. Just a warning" he shot a look of murder at Harry "I do not want to see some boy, I don't care who he is, kissing on my little girl."   
  
If anybody else had said that Desiree would have punked them out in an instant but with him it was different. Seeing the redness in Harry's face she said good night again and turned to walk down the staircase.   
  
"You have a special child there Sirius, think you can handle her?" "The question is not if I can handle her, it's if Harry and or herself can handle her." Turning sober he said "Not once tonight did she actually call me dad." "Give her time. She will come around." Nodding somewhat reluctantly Sirius transformed back into the dog and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Now! 


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, after reading the fifth book this just seems completely out of whack! If you haven't read the fifth one yet, you have too, it's soooo good and I HATE it when the person dies because I liked them! Anywayz, sorry for the delay I've been at the university for a workshop so I'll give ya two chappies today!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Say it you piece of no good white trash bitch!" Harry looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He had no idea where he was. He definitely knew he was not at Hogwarts.   
  
The trees were mainly pine and oak and it was very hot and muggy. He took a few steps forward to find himself in a camp of some sort, but it wasn't a recreational camp.   
  
There were crude buildings that looked like one good puff of wind would blow them away and the grounds looked completely barren except for one tree in the middle where a throng of people were gathered. Deciding to investigate what was going on Harry walked over to the tree where more shouts were being heard.   
  
He then saw a young girl in camouflage pants and a white cotton bra tied to the tree branches by her arms, with her bleeding back turned to him. Wondering why her back was bleeding Harry peered over the shoulder of another girl to find a large white man with a whip and was thrashing the captive girl without any signs lessening his blows.   
  
"Just show me one little tear or say I'm sorry General and I might let you go. Are you going to do that?" the large man asked in a jeering voice. The girl said nothing for a moment then stated in a strong, proud, yet familiar voice to Harry.   
  
"I will show no mercy to you since I get no mercy in return." "Mercy in return." the man mocked. "You get plenty of mercy from me. I put the clothes on your back and food in your belly." "Yeah that's real mercy, torn hand me down clothes and one meal a day. That's real mer..." CRACK!   
  
The man hit her with full force on the back with the whip and spun her around. Harry felt a surge on anger flood through his body when he saw who it was. It was his Desiree with blood all over her perfect body and absolutely no sign of tears in her hollow brown eyes.   
  
"You were saying." the man sneered.   
  
"Harder." was the only sound that came out of Desiree's bloody mouth. "What?" the man asked slightly taken aback. "Hit me harder cause it will never really hurt me."   
  
Harry saw the man raise his arm again and before the brought it down upon his angels face the scene melted before his eyes to become a filthy bunker house of some sort. There were twelve or so girls sleeping in the thin bunk beds, except one. Heart pounding, Harry stepped over to the girl as quietly as he could even though he knew he couldn't be heard.   
  
He saw Desiree throw her few belongings into her shoulder bag and creep out the back window. Following her they ran quickly, quietly, and carefully into the woods.   
  
`She moves with such ease.' Harry thought as he, with difficulty, followed her deeper into the forest. He heard a faint thump ahead of him and saw Desiree lying on the ground at the feet of none other than Lord Voldermort.   
  
"Come join me my dear Nadina and together we will rid the world of Harry Potter and finish Salazar Slytherins noble work." With pure horror gripping at his heart he saw his precious Desiree stand up and say in voice most unlike her own. "I join you my lord." and shook Voldermorts hand. A bright green light shone from their clasped hands beaming straight at Harry.~~  
  
Harry jerked awake with a gasp, a cold sweat running down his body, scar burning. `What the hell was that all about?' the thought. `That was Desiree but Voldermort called her Nadina. I need to talk to her about this, something doesn't feel right.'   
  
He glanced at his new watch and saw that he only had an hour and a half left to sleep. `May as well get up now.' Padding his way down stairs he came face to face with none other than Desiree, who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace staring deeply into it's depths.   
  
"Morning Harry." she said without even looking at him. "How do you always know it's me?" he asked in disbelief "I hear you, feel you, hell, I can even smell you."   
  
Amazed by her answer he closed the distance between them to sit with her on the arm of the chair. "Did you learn that in the military camp?" he started hoping to find some sense to the dream. "Yes and no. We had to sharpen our senses to survive but mine were already sharp. I just knew when someone was near, especially if they were watching me. You have no idea how many times my senses saved my life."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry inquired curiously. "In Miami survival of the fittest is a real thing. Aggression is king in that city, you had to constantly watch your back. You think you have friends but they turn out being your enemies. I feel really uncomfortable telling you this because I don't want to lose you this soon but I just think you should know.   
  
I used to be a drug dealer and addict. I don't anymore but I was a couple of weeks ago. Wow, that seems like an eternity ago; but anyways people used to try and jump me to really hurt or kill me because I cheated them out on money or something. That's why I'm so glad I'm here now. I'm in a sense, free because I don't have to watch my back for dealers or crack heads. Please don't leave me Harry, I don't think I could handle it right now." She said with a hint of desperation in her voice.   
  
"I could never leave you Desiree, I..." he ached to say `love you' but knew it was too soon to tell her that. "What happened in the past is in the past. Your here now with me, and your never going to get rid of me." he said softly pressing his lips against hers to show her that he meant it.   
  
"What else happened in this camp?" "Well, it was the same day in and day out, except for me because I was constantly being punished." "For what?" "Not being in line at the right time, getting caught sneaking out, talking back, that kind of stuff."   
  
"How did they punish you?" Harry asked carefully. "Umm, they used to make me clean the bunkers, clean the bathrooms with my toothbrush, but I really used someone else's, cook..."   
  
"Did they ever hit you?" At that statement Desiree turned to look at Harry strangely before turning back around to stare at the fire. "Yes." Harry's breath tightened in his lungs. "They used to tie me to a tree and beat me with a whip like in the 1800s. General did it because he said he got fed up with me and wanted me to cry and say I'm sorry for whatever it was I had done, but I never did. Last night was one of the first times I remember crying." she glanced back to see Harry's face and was surprised to see it screwed up with concentration and confusion.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Before I came down here I had a dream about you." "Ooohh, was it sexy?" "No, I wish. You were tied to a tree with a man whipping you." Desiree's playful expression vanished as she stood up to think about what he just told her.   
  
"What else?" Harry finished explaining the dream and an odd look was plastered upon Desiree's face. "I've already told you about the first part and I'm not ready to tell you about he second part. I know what it means but I can't tell you yet. Please understand."   
  
Harry stared at her out of disbelief for a moment before saying. "I understand, I won't push you." "Thanks."   
  
"You know something?" he asked changing the subject. "What?" "You never did show me your powers." "You really want to see?" she asked with hesitation. "Yeah." "Ok."   
  
She looked at the few lanterns lit across the room and extinguished them with one glance. She then averted her gaze to a blanket thrown across a couch and floated it towards them. She then put the fire out with a blink of an eye.   
  
The room was now completely dark and out of no where Harry heard the song "Get Busy" by Sean Paul and flashes of light began to erupt from the tips of Desiree's fingers to form unique stars and squiggly lines on the ceiling.   
  
Snuggling under the blanket with Harry, Desiree leaned back into him to watch her creation dance to the beat of the music. "I used to do this at the camp. It was like a comfort to me ya know."   
  
"Yeah" Harry whispered transfixed by the dancing lights above him and the beautiful creature in his arms. The two of them sat like that until the lights dimmed to nothing and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	17. Chapter 17

Once again I have read book five so don't write to me to tell me what the big wrong part is because I know, but a review would be nice! ;-) TraSh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that morning Harry and Desiree walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast hand in hand. Sitting down in their seats Harry glanced around the hall and saw several guys ogling Desiree, giving them an icy death glare they all seemed to get the message and turned back around, he then turned his attention back to his girlfriend.   
  
"Why are you not eating?" he asked concerned. "Eh, I was never a breakfast person." she replied while drinking some pumpkin juice out of her goblet. The shrill clinking of metal against glass at the head table caught everyone's attention.   
  
Turning to face Professor McGonagall the students listened raptly. "Your attention please, I have several announcements to make. First is a warning to all taking Defense Against the Dark Arts to wear clothing that is appropriate for hard, rough work. No robes or nice clothes. Second of all, Quidditch trials for second years and up will be held in two weeks for all house teams. If you are interested see the captain of your house team. Thank you." She then sat down to continue her breakfast.   
  
"Quidditch trials huh." said Ron "Whaddaya reckon Desiree? Still going to try out or are you going to chicken out after all that big talk and play at my house." he finished teasingly.   
  
"Oh I'm trying out. All I gotta say is that anybody else going for the spot I want better hide in the bushes and watch cos they ain't got a chance against me." "Ego much?" Hermione added. "Just a little." replied Desiree.   
  
"And hey, if all else fails, I'll just sleep with the captain. Wonder who it is?" Desiree said half serious, half playfully. "Uh-oh Harry, you better watch out!" Dean joked. "I'm not worried about it. It's a win win situation." Harry cockily replied.   
  
While everyone laughed at the antics of their table the schedules arrived for the day. "Bloody hell Potions first thing!" moaned Ron "Then Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, at least that won't be as bad, then Defense Against the Dark Arts."   
  
"What's wrong with Potions?" asked Desiree, who had been looking forward to make a potion that would make unwanted people disappear. "Snape." Harry said shortly. "He doesn't like Gryiffindors and hates me because my dad and him were enemies in school and he really won't like you because your Sirius's daughter and he hated Sirius as much as he hated my dad."   
  
"Great." Desiree muttered under her breath. `Maybe it won't be so bad.' she thought `It'll be fine if I just keep my cool.' `Why? Wouldn't you want to show the world who's boss and what you can do?' said that ever annoying voice. `Shut it you bitch.' thought Desiree irritably, the last thing she needed today was a neurotic conscience.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast the seventh year Gryffindors trudged down to the dungeon where Potions class was held. "It's cold down here." complained Desiree who was used to the Miami heat and sun.   
  
"Don't worry, you have me to warm you up." said Harry in her ear while wrapping his arms around Desiree's small and cold body. "Five points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior in class." said a swift voice full of malice and dislike.   
  
Desiree averted her vision from her boyfriend to the tall, big nosed, greasy haired man in front of her.   
  
"So you must be the infamous daughter of Sirius Black." Snape said in a soft voice so nobody but him and Desiree could hear. Looking at Desiree with growing dislike he said even softer to her. "If the saying `like father like daughter' is true, you end up right where your father did and I hope I'm the one to put you in there."   
  
"Well," started Desiree in the same tone and volume "you didn't have to wait long cause I've all ready been there and done that." She said in a smart voice. `Hit em'. Just rear back and pop that big nose. You can't miss, it's a huge target!' her inner voice shouted.   
  
"You better watch your mouth in this class or else you'll be forced to have detention like Potter does everyday." `Do it NOW!' it shouted but Desiree replied with a sarcastic "Oh, goody! I can't wait!"   
  
Her sarcastic remark seemed to put him in an even more foul mood for the rest of the class and was probably the reason behind the massive amount of points taken away from Gryffindor and homework given.   
  
"You know Desiree," said Ron when they left the dungeons to go to Divination "I'm really glad you put Snape in his place but I'm not too glad about the results of it."   
  
"Well ya see Ron, you can't just let people walk all over you. You have to stand your ground and speak your mind, otherwise people are gonna walk all over you and your going to be on the bottom of the ladder for the rest of your life. Damn how much further do we have to go?"   
  
While they were talking they were walking to Divination which. unfortunatly, was in the highest tower of the castle. "Not much farther." said Harry. Upon their arrival Desiree looked around the stuffy classroom.   
  
"Now what is this class again?" "The class where we all debate how and when Harry's going to die." said Ron glancing at Harry who laughed sarcastically then stopped suddenly to show his friend he wasn't amused.   
  
"Ok I'm feeling the vibe now...don't talk to me." Desiree threw her hand up to keep Ron and Harry from disturbing her `vibe' "Yes, I see it now Harry...your going to die of a oh no! Don't ask me to say it......oh okay here it goes. Your going to die of a sex overdose from a hot brunette with a Chinese tattoo on her back. Slow yet pleasureful." "Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Harry loudly rubbing his hands together laughing.   
  
Breaking her serious mood Desiree laughed out loud with the rest of the class who was eavesdropping on the trio. "Good morning class" a misty voice erupted from the shadows in the corner.   
  
The students all took a seat on the tacky flat pink poufs. Harry, Desiree, and Ron all gathered around the same table trying to control their laughter. "I see we have a new student in out midst today." Peering down her roll Professor Trelawney finally found her new pupils name. "Desire Black."   
  
"It's Desiree hun. Dez-er-ray." Desiree said as if she were explaining it to a mentally slow person. For the first time Proff. Trelawney laid eyes on the girl. "Your inner spirit is troubled dear." she said in a misty, morose voice. "You must find inner peace before you can find true happiness." "Ya think?"   
  
Whether or not the Proffesser heard Desiree's remark is up for debate because the teacher went on to discuss the lesson plan for today. "Today class the spirits have informed me to take you back to the crystal ball. They believe it is vital to your own health and safety."   
  
Soft groans and mumbles came from all ends of the room including Ron and Harry. "Why, we won't see anything." complained Harry, ticked that they were going back to that stupid ball of fog.   
  
After twenty minutes of solitary crystal gazing Harry looked over to his right to see how Desiree was doing but was not surprised to find her head down, sleeping peacefully.   
  
He gently stroked her hair and smiled to himself at how innocent she looked when she slept but had to poke her awake since the Proff Trelawney was making a quick advance to them.   
  
"What?" Desiree asked grumpily. "Look busy." hissed Ron. "And what do you three see?" she asked in her annoying airy fairy voice. Neither Ron or Harry made a sound so Desiree decied to open her big trap.   
  
"Oh Professor I see a........a bird!" she stammered. "What kind of bird dear?" "An uh, a raven?" Desiree asked in a more question like tone than answer. "And what is the raven doing?" the educator pressed. "Flying away." Desiree shortly put. "And why?" "Because I prayed like that chick on Forest Gump `Dear God make me a bird so I can fly far, far far away'."   
  
Proff. Trelawney snapped out of her misty trance to frown upon the abominable child. "I do believe my child, that you need your inner eyes tested." "And I do believe my lady that you need..." nobody ever found out what exactly Proff. Trelawney needed because the bell rang at that precise moment.   
  
Scrabbling down the silver ladder the trio met up with Hermione to make their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Review peas for a cookie! 


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to take this time and give a BIG thanks to SaphirreAngel. I am totally flattered by your comments and reviews. I just hope you enjoy this chapter just the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you two noticed how Malfoy hasn't bothered us hardly at all this year?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. "Yeah," said Harry "I think it's because Desiree won't take any of his crap and he's scared." "He better be." mumbled Desiree as she saw the Slytherins make their way down the grassy knoll.   
  
"Alrigh' guys, gather round, gather round." said Hagrid calling the class to order. "Today's lesson is goin ta be very simple. All ya have to do is feed these Zyderins them there meat chunks."   
  
The Zyderins he was talking about were cute little blue furry lambs with tiny sharp fangs and canines. Bright yellow dots were scattered about their backs like those of baby deer, golden horns shone brightly in the afternoon sun, and sea green eyes looked at the assembly of students with great interest.   
  
"Now Zyderins," Hagrid explained "wou'n't make very good house pets, they like ta rip things apart with their sharp teeth and horns. But, they are very useful magically. Zyderins blood can make a potion strong enough ta rid a person of tuberculosis and chickenpox with jus one sip. We are goin ta raise them as class pets. Ya see they're jus babies now but when they get grown they will be bout the size of a normal ram without the spots and with darker colored eyes."   
  
"Are they dangerous? Because if they are, you remember what happened last time." asked a familiar drawling voice. It was Malfoy looking at the beautiful Zyderins with boredom in his gray eyes.   
  
"On'y if ya annoy them." said Hagrid in a voice unlike his own kind tone. Returning to his normal tone he instructed "Now here is the meat. Try ta approach them slowly so ya won't scare them."   
  
Most of the class seemed a bit squeamish about putting their hands in raw meat of something and then feed it to a meat eating lamb. However, always being the rebel, Desiree crawled through the fence with care so her skirt wouldn't raise up and moon the class to stick her clean, lotioned, manicured hands into the bloody tub of guts and began to approach one of the animals slowly.   
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione followed the suite. "There ya go Dezray, nice and slow." Hagrid gentely coaxed.   
  
Before she knew it she had the ball of blue fluff eating out of the palm of her hand. Giggling at the feel of the Zyderins' tongue on her hand, she tried her hardest to ignore the comments coming from behind the fence.   
  
"Look at that tramp. Trying to impress Harry, well I've got her number. Tomorrow night Harry won't be able to resist me." Acting as though she was flinging her hair back out of her face, Desiree turned as undetectablely as she could to see the owner of the voice.   
  
Low and behold it was a person from her own house, and none other than Parvati Patil.   
  
`You better get Harry to fuck you quick or he'll be sneaking a peek up that dress soon and forget about you.' Desiree's inner voice said in a taunting tone. `She looks like the type to be a boyfriend stealer.' `Yeah well, I got the junk in my trunk she'll never have.' Desiree thought back. `Yeah, dream on sister.'   
  
Desiree snuck yet another glance at Parvati. She noticed that Parvati was exactly what you would call `hot' in high school. Long legs, great hair, flawless face, trimmed tummy, the list goes on. Desiree never thought about herself being quote unquote pretty but Harry has told her so and his opinion should be the one that counts right?   
  
Still in a squatting position and feeding her Zyderins she wobbled over to Harry a few feet away. "Hey." she said. "Hey." he replied. "So um, what's the deal with Parvati?" she said not bothering with subtelty and getting to the point.   
  
"What do you mean?" he looked at her curiously. "She acts like you two have a past together and we" pointing to herself then Harry "don't exist. And she's talking smack over there and if she isn't careful I'm gonna smack her in the face with my fist."   
  
"Hold up, clam down baby." Harry said sensing her temper "What did she say?" Desiree told Harry the story while petting her now full Zyderins. When she finished Harry's lips were in a fine line and he was shaking his head.   
  
"In our fourth year I took Parvati to the Yule Ball and we dated for a brief BRIEF time in our fifth year. I never felt about her the way I feel about you, and I never will. You are my girl Desiree, not Parvati, not Hermione, not Pansy, you." "Yeah I better be." Desiree said playfully lifting the solemn mood between the two.   
  
"Don't worry, you are." he reassured her.   
  
By that time the class was over so the two bade Hagrid goodbye and hand in hand went to the tower to change into `appropriate' clothes for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing in the empty classroom, the Gryffindors silently waited for the arrival of their new professor. Everybody had changed into old jeans, sweats, and tops.   
  
Harry was looking extremely sexy leaning up against a stone column in a tight white wife beater and an old pair of ragged, ripped jeans.   
  
Not having any real old clothes considering she just bought her entire wardrobe a week ago, Desiree succumbed to her old army camo's and a black sports bra, her dog tags clinked together musically in the silence of the room. For some odd reason nobody wanted to talk, they just stood there; waiting.   
  
Feeling the warning hairs on the back of her neck stand up Desiree put all of her trained and sharpened senses to the test. Hearing the softest crunch of feet on the concrete floor and feeling a presence behind her she whipped around just in time to block a heavy blow from a man in his late twenties or so, a muscular body rippled underneath his workout clothing.   
  
He threw a blow again at Desiree but she easily dodged it.   
  
Deciding to put this guy away Desiree slipped into combat mode. She began throwing powerful punches, several of them hitting their planned destination, but this guy was a trained fighter as well. Apparently tired of their fist fight he jumped back to grab a long sword with a silver handle.   
  
Feeling daring and game herself, Desiree did several back handsprings to grasp two golden daggers. Twirling the two blades between her fingers and keeping her eye contact with the man constant, she advanced for the kill.   
  
The clanging and clashing of metal defending flesh was almost too much for some students to bear, Lavender Brown fled the scene to alert the headmaster, and Parvati, seeing her moment, rushed over to Harry's side and grasped his arm in fake terror. Harry on the other hand was only slightly worried, he knew Desiree was an excellent fighter and could take care of herself but still, he was worried.   
  
By now the man had traded his sword for a curved blade and she replaced her daggers for a pointed sphere. He had her in a split on the floor and she was holding the sphere over her head to keep the blade from crushing her scalp.   
  
Mustering all of her strength, Desiree pushed off the floor, while kicking the feet out from under her opponent at the same time. While he was on the floor recovering from her surprise attack she pinned him down with her foot on his neck and the pointed end of the sphere right between his eyes. "Let me up." he crocked from the pressure of Desiree's foot.   
  
"Why?" she asked in a strict voice. "Because I'm your teacher and I said so." Looking the man over for a second as if waiting on him to make another move, Desiree pushed off his neck, harder than most would, and stepped back with her weapon still in her hands.   
  
A faint clapping came from the back of the classroom. Everybody simutaniusly turned to find Dumbledore smiling underneath his beard of white and clapping. "Wonderful Miss. Black, just wonderful." "Thank you sir." Desiree said in a curt voice standing erect with her hands behind her back, head up, and her legs shoulder width apart.   
  
"Yes, yes. Ah, Professor Lewis, a good job to you as well." "Thank you Headmaster." Proff. Lewis answered cheerfully. "I seem to have my work cut out for me don't I." he said in a praising voice. "You certainly do." replied Dumbledore turning to leave the classroom.   
  
"Defense is the first word in this class" Proff. Lewis began, "and I am going to teach you to defend yourself in every situation I can think of using different methods of defense. What you just saw is a combanation of Egyptian weapons, Chinese warfare, and muggle defense tactics. You will each learn how to fight like your classmate Black here and you will learn the vital spells and countercurses needed to survive a fatal battle." Now lets get started.  
  
Review and tell me what you think. BTW this will be the last chapter for about a week, gotta go back out of town again. Bye! 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay change of plans I didn't have to leave again so here is the next chapter. We get a little steamy in this one and I hope you like and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Within two weeks Desiree had settled into a comfortable routine. She would wake up, sit at breakfast with Harry, go to class, hone her Quidditch skills, and do all of her class work and tutorial work by herself.   
  
She did not want anybody's help in that area, although her new friends offered time and time again, she refused. "This is one of those things that I have to do on my own for myself." she explained to Harry and Hermione one night when they had a particuarly disgusting Potions essay to do on a really complicated brew.   
  
She did notice, however, that the more she was with Harry, the less that voice sounded off in her head. Thinking about what her dad had told her the night they met about Nadina and her personalities, she came to the conclusion that it was all mind over mind and she, Desiree, had the upper hand in it.   
  
Regardless of the improvements she had made, Desiree still had her really bad moments and they really worried Harry and made him mad.   
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Hermione, referring to Desiree's Quidditch try-out today. Snapping out of her zone Desiree looked at her with a confident face and said "Me nervous, never."   
  
Noticing the skeptical look on her friends face she added with higher and softer pitch "Ok, maybe a little. Really not much though. I'm feeling really confident since I've practiced almost everyday. I feel good, can't wait." During her little speech the mail had come and a handsome cinnamon colored owl was sitting in front of Desiree with a medium sized package attached to it's leg.   
  
"Are you for me?" she asked to owl untieing the package. The owl stayed where it was as she pulled back the brown paper to find a small leather and gold photo album and a letter.   
  
Tearing into the letter first she found that it was from her dad who wished her the best of luck in her try-out, reminded her that he loved her, and it also mentioned the album containing several pictures of her family, mother, dad, her, and several school pictures of him and his friends playing Quidditch, and in a footnote at the bottom it told her that the owl was a gift from one of her two uncles. "It is so weird getting gifts from people I don't remember." she said to herself.   
  
She opened the album to find the pictures moving both physically in their white borders and emotionally for her in her heart. For the first time in her life she laid eyes on her mom who seemed about five months pregnant. "She's beautiful Desiree." said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah she it, that must be Harry's mom." she pointed to a red head next to her mom who was also pregnant but further along. "I gotta show this to him."   
  
After turning several more pages she came across one of her dad in a Gyiffindor Quidditch uniform with a bat in hand standing next to a man with glasses who looked oddly enough like Harry. "Oh my God Hermione. My dad was a beater too! That's gotta be Harry's dad, it looks just like him." "Yeah, James was a seeker and Sirius's best friend."   
  
Not saying anything Desiree continued to gaze at her parents loving faces in awe as they matured from school kids to their weddings and to their pregnancies. There were also several of Desiree and Harry as babies. "  
  
Aww, look how cute we were!" she cooed gazing at a picture of the two of them naked in a tub splashing around. Glancing at her watch she realized that her trip down daddy's memory lane took a lot longer than she expected. "Oh shit my tryouts in ten minutes." Grabbing the album and her broom she sprinted out the doors at top speed to get to the Quidditch field on time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked himself. It was ten minutes before the tryout began and Desiree was no where in sight. "Maybe she's going for a huge entrance Harry. You know her, she's got to be the best." said Ron trying to calm the Captain's nerves.   
  
"Yeah maybe your right." he glanced down at his watch again to find that it was almost time to start. "I'm going to give her five more minutes and if she's not here then we'll start without her."   
  
Five minutes passed without any sign of Desiree and feeling defeated and disappointed, Harry stood up from behind the judging table to begin the tryouts. "First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming today and" he let an inner sigh of relief out when he saw her quietly make her way to the field looking slightly disheveled and out of breath   
  
"I hope you all do your best. We are only taking three players, two beaters and one chaser. Fred and George Weasley have ever so kindly come back to help with the beater tryout while the Gryiffindor chasers Myranda Adams and Beth Rowes will be conducting the chaser tryout. They along with myself and the rest of the team will vote on the best ones after everyone has had a shot and the results will be posted tomorrow morning on Madame Hootch's door. Thank you and good luck."   
  
Harry then situated himself behind the table to begin the beater tryouts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Christ they are horrible." said Myranda watching the beater tryouts. Either the candidate was too scared of the wild bludgers or they had the worst aim ever. More than once the team had to duck under the table to avoid being smashed by the wild black balls.   
  
"That O'Daniel kid wasn't so bad." said Beth. "So far he's been the best." Harry nodded in response. "I really think that he has the most potential at this point, his aim is a little off but we can work on that, so that's no big deal. Okay Parvati Patil, your up!" He yelled at Parvati who had been most unbearable these past couple of weeks.   
  
The second day of school she tried seducing him in the common room while everyone else was asleep and has taken to stalking him in the hallways just hoping for a chance at him without Desiree there. Today she was dressed in skimpy shorts and a too small and too tight shirt to tryout for beater.   
  
She mounted her broom and took off into the air. Fred hit several bludgers to her but she never noticed. She kept her eyes on Harry only and when one grazed her leg harmlessly she broke into hysterics.   
  
"Oh my God, that thing almost tried to kill me. Oh Harry make it stop!" If Fred or George tried to get near her to calm her down she would just wail harder. It wasn't until Harry got on his broom, flew over to her, carried her down to the ground in his arms, and comforted her did she calm down.   
  
Harry glanced over Parvati's head to find Desiree on the ground laughing hard at Parvati and shaking her head. Catching her attention he rolled his eyes and took a sigh and made Parvait sit down with much protest.   
  
"I have to finish the tryouts Parvati......no I can't judge from here. Uhg." sitting down he checked the list to find with relief that there was only one candidate left. "All right, Desiree Black, your up!"   
  
Above his head Fred and George exchanged evil looks, they wanted payback for what happened at the burrow. When Desiree flew into the air they pelted her with flying bludgers just waiting on her to miss one.   
  
Much to their discontent and none to their surprise, Desiree amazingly didn't miss a single one. She hit each ball with force that matched that of those at the burrow.   
  
After several minutes of open mouthed gazing at the last candidate the team immediately broke out into excited whispers, "She's it." "We have to have her." "She is just amazing, you should have seen what she did to the bat at my house."   
  
Harry chose to stay quiet and signal Fred and George to stop the tryout. With much reluctance they stopped pelting the balls and flew down to Harry to give them their opinion. "Desiree's in regardless, you'll never find another one like that and we want one of our successors to be Desiree." said Fred. "And the others were not all there but that O'Daniel kid had a pretty good hit just bad aim." added George. "Okay then, I guess our decision is made then." said Harry quietly writing the names down in his notebook. "Now lets get on with Chaser tryouts, maybe they'll be better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After another grueling tryout and talking to Proffesors McGonagall and Hooch he made his way to the common room. "Password" asked the Fat Lady. "Pixie wings" the portrait door swung open and he tiredly crawled inside.   
  
Harry saw several fourth years doing their homework in a corner and by the fireside he saw the only sight that really brightened his days. Desiree was seated by the fire leaning up against the table staring at the flames.   
  
Softly stepping up to her she leaned up to make room for him behind her. Not even saying a word he sat down and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them.  
  
"Harry that feels so good." she moaned rolling her head forward. Harry leaned his head down to kiss the a spot on her shoulder as his hands moved lower on her back. He kept kissing her neck and shoulders while his hands made their way to her lower back, he inched her top up to touch her skin with his hands and slowly began to move his hands back up.   
  
By now the fourth years had called it quits for the night and the hot duo had the common room to themselves. The pressure of Harry's hands on her bare back was almost too much for her to bear. Desiree began grinding her behind against Harry making him groan with pleasure.   
  
His hands had now cupped her breasts and were gently massaging them like he had done her back. In one quick motion he took her shirt off to reveal a black satin bra with the material stretched tightly across her taunt nipples.   
  
Desiree turned around to face Harry and straddled him with her legs and continued to grind up against him. She could feel his hard dick pressing into her and she could not wait for it to be deep inside of her.   
  
Taking off his Quidditch robes and shirt Desiree kissed his chiseled chest and ran her hands up and down his defined abs. Her hot mouth on his pecs made Harry want to go insane. He removed her of her bra to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth. A gasp escaped her lips as she arched her back towards him so he could have better access to her chest.   
  
Lying down on the scarlet carpet Harry kissed his way down Desiree's toned stomach to reach her pants, looking up at her she smiled and he slowly unzipped them and removed both her pants and panties.   
  
Gazing at her beautiful and perfect naked body he leaned up to kiss her hard on the mouth while Desiree undid his pants and removed them and his boxers to free his member from it's constraints. Harry bore yet another hot trail of kisses down her body but did not stop until he reached her core.   
  
The sensation of his tongue tangoing with her clit made her groan and call out his name in passion as she jerked him back up to her mouth to kiss him as he entered her.   
  
Desiree had had sex before, but never like this. Harry's thrusts were perfect with the exact amount of pressure she loved. Looking into her eyes Harry saw something that he had never seen before in them, he saw passion and love.   
  
He continued to thrust into her, their soft moans and groans were the only sound in the quiet Gryiffindor common room until they both had their release. Panting and looking down at her underneath him Harry whispered "I love you."   
  
Looking back at him with those same loving eyes Desiree responded with "I know and I love you too." Feeling his heart lift with elation Harry kissed her yet again on the lips as they laid there for another hour before quietly sneaking up to their dorm rooms.  
  
Review please! 


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to all my favorite and loyal reviewers. Disclaim is the same and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning as Desiree was taking a shower she thought back on the previous nights events. `He is so perfect.' she thought as the warm water cascaded down her bare body. `Yeah perfect for your downfall.' `Oh God here we go again. What do you want?' she thought irritably back at the voice.   
  
`Your powers are getting stronger Nadina, you must stay away from distractions like him.' `I happen to like distractions like him thank you.' `Now you do, but what's going to happen when he leaves you?' `I don't have to worry about that because he loves me and wouldn't do that to me.' `Sure he loves you, didn't your mom say she loved you too?'   
  
`Don't go there cuz she wasn't my mom and you need to shut up because I'm going to have a good day.' `Just warning you Nadina, boys like that are only good for one thing....sex and that's it. That's all he looks at you for and you know it.' `Whatever.' Desiree snapped at the voice.   
  
Finished with her shower she got dressed in her school uniform to go check out the Quidditch cut list and to go see Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reaching Madam Hootch's office door she ran her finger down the list of new house players. When she reached Gryiffindor she let out a shriek of joy to see her name posted as the new beater.   
  
Running to the Great Hall, Desiree leaped on Harry screaming "I made it, I made it!" Laughing at her excessive happiness he looked her in the eyes and said "I love you." "I love you too." she said back kissing his lips sweetly.   
  
"Oh, get a room!" shouted Neville. Harry looked back at Neville, grinned and started to pull Desiree out of the Great Hall. "Harry where are we going?" "Too get a room." "All right! Let's get it on!" yelled Desiree as she pulled Harry out of the Hall.   
  
`I wouldn't do that if I were you.' the voice taunted in her head `And why not?' `Because the only thing he wants you for is SEX sex SEX!' `No he doesn't' She thought back with some slight doubt.   
  
From all of her past experiences she remembered the guy telling her that the loved her and then used her for a good lay for awhile then dropped her. `He wouldn't do that.' `Or would he? What makes him different from all the other guys?' the voice reminded.   
  
Immediately dropping her once playful attitude she stares at Harry with searching eyes. He turned to look at her but was startled to find her looking at him like he had done something wrong.   
  
"Dez, what's wrong?" Desiree didn't reply, she only shook her head. "Baby, what's wrong?' Harry asked more urgently trying to hold her but she yanked herself out of his reach. "Just leave me alone a little while." she said softly before turning on her heel to flee out the doors.   
  
"What'd I do?" Harry asked out loud to nobody in particular. He glanced at the table to find that all of his friends had the same expression he had and was asking the same questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave me alone." Desiree thought desperately to herself as she ran up to her dorm room. `Why, so you can weaken yourself to a nothing like Potter.' `Don't call him that.' `Hey, I'm just stating the truth honey.'   
  
Feeling her temperature starting to rise Desiree began to hit the wall beside her bed repeatedly until after only a few punches a hole was visible. Looking down at her bloody knuckles Desiree felt her body shake with fear and disappointment in herself since she knew that she had come so far in the past months.   
  
She sat down on the floor and hugged herself, boring her nails into her arms until she drew warm red blood out of them. Taking in a shaky breath she swore out loud "I will not be weak, I will not fall, I will NOT be Nadina!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Today we are going to brew a reflexious potion which can make one move with great speed. The ingredients and instructions are on the board so get to work." Snape spat in his usual soft manner.   
  
Harry glanced around the dungeon classroom hoping to see Desiree come in late. Since her strange behavior at breakfast he hasn't seen her or heard from her.   
  
"I hope Desiree's Ok." whispered Hermione. "Yeah, me too." replied Harry. As the two of them began to work on the potion the classroom door squeaked open to reveal Desiree looking slightly out of order. Her hair was not in sleek strands as it was at breakfast but in a messy ponytail at the top of her head and her hand was swollen and busted up.   
  
"You better have a good excuse for being ten minutes late for class Black." said Snape positively giddy he got to take away Gryffindor points this early in the period. "I don't." She replied in a smart tone.   
  
"Well I want you to go get me an excuse right now or face detention." "Well I want a black winged pony named Sunshine but you don't see me gettin it." she replied in her same smart attitude. "Detention Black and twenty points from Gryffindor for your tardiness and cheek."   
  
Going back to his work Snape distinctly heard her say "Big woo.", not bothering to lower her voice. "Do you have something else you would like to add to our conversation Black?" Snape snapped, his voice getting louder.   
  
"Yep sure do! I don't see why you guys think that just because you have a dick that you can just run over girls and torment their hearts and feelings, but lemme tell ya somethin hun, you can't. If it weren't for us you'd be nothing. All you do is think we're your bitches here for your wildest dream fuck, but you better watch out now, I ain't nobody's ho and you need to keep your big, fat, in desperate need of plastic surgery nose out of my business because it is none of your fucking damn business where I've been and it never will be. Whatcha gotta say da that?"   
  
With each syllable Desiree's voice shook more and got louder. Harry noticed the cauldrons on the tables begin to shake slightly in complete sync with the tremors in her voice.   
  
"Hold your tongue Black. Just because your father is Sirius Black does not give you the right to talk to an authority figure like that!" Snape said vendictivley as the entire class gasped at the name of Sirius Black   
  
"Well, just so you know, I have a really huge problem with authority figures! And another thing, just cause my dad was the total pimpin balla of the school with all the pimp juice and you couldn't get shit to lay ya doesn't mean you gotta take it out on me and if I hear one more damn word out of your damn mouth about my damn mouth or my damn tardiness, I think I will scream so damn loud that I will bust every single one of ya'lls damn eardrums!"   
  
Before she could get the last damn out of her mouth, every single cauldron turned over and half done potions spewed everywhere. Students squealed and ran for cover away from the unsafe brew.   
  
Pushing Snape violently out of the way, Desiree ran out of the dungeon into the hallway. While Snape was trying to obtain order in the room, Harry snuck out to find Desiree and to clam her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`Where could she have gone?' Harry thought to himself as he looked up and down the deserted hallway. Harry began to run up the hallway and turned right at the statue of Ernie the Earnest. He opened the door next to the figure slowly and with extreme caution, slightly afraid of what he would see on the other side.   
  
Glancing through the small crack he had made between the door and the frame he gasped in horror at the sight that was before him. Controlled Desiree seemed to have lost her cool and then some. She was slamming books against the wall, scratching herself, and turning over tables.   
  
Staring open mouthed at the brutal sight before him he grabbed his wand and performed to first spell that came to mind "Petrificus Totalus!". With the crazed female in a total body bind Harry stepped over to her. What he did not expect to find was Desiree still managing to thrash around on the floor like a fish out of water.   
  
Positioning himself over her he quickly reversed the spell and pinned her down with his body. "Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at the person behind all of her anger at this moment.   
  
"Listen to me! Stop it Desiree, I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to stop it right now damnit!" Seeing an internal battle being fought in her eyes he relaxed his features to pull her up, with some difficulty due to her twisting in attempts to either get away or hit him, to cradle her in his arms.   
  
Her gasps of struggle soon became sobs of inconspicuous phrases and words that Harry did not understand. "Make it go away." he heard her sob into his chest. "Make what go away?" "The voice, that mean voice in my head that makes me do all of these stupid things."   
  
Within Harry's mind something clicked and he quickly but gently pulled her up to her feet, still supporting her he told her. "We need to go talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Review please! 


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and the disclaimer is the same!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The short walk to Dumbledore's office from the little room felt like an eternity to both Harry and Desiree. For Harry, it was the shock of such anger and violence in one person. He thought the fight with Malfoy was bad but it was nothing compared to Snape and the room vs Desiree.   
  
Desiree on the other hand was still shaking with anger and fear. Anger at herself for letting some of her emotions go and fear at those emotions. They had never been that bad or strong before and that scared her.   
  
"I hate this." she said softly to Harry as they walked past the busy classrooms. "I hate being so out of control when I get pissed. I hate that damn voice in my head that makes me do them crazy acts of stupidity. I hate the way you see right through me when I'm out of it. Most of all I hate me for letting it happen. I should have the upper hand in it right, I mean, it's my mind and body, shouldn't I have a say in it one way or another."   
  
"Maybe it's something more that you don't know of." Harry said to her when she was through venting. "What do you mean?" "I mean like...never mind." "Harry." she said in a firm voice and stopping them in their tracks. "You know something I don't and you know I hate that and it would be very unwise if you piss me off anymore today."   
  
She then yanked her hand out of Harry's and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at her soon to be ex-boyfriend if he didn't rat out on what he knew. Harry's eyes darted across the deserted corridors.   
  
"All right." he surrendered. "But now here, let's go to my dorm and I'll tell you everything I know." Harry then outstretched his hand for her to take. Desiree reluctantly took it and followed Harry to Gryiffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, spill." she said sitting on Harry's bed watching him pace the room like a hawk.   
  
"All right. You remember the night you met Sirius and he told you your whole family history right?" Desiree nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sure he mentioned something about an Heir of the Phoenix, right?"   
  
Desiree thought back on the first conversation with her dad and then nodded her head again.   
  
"Okay, well when you and Sirius were talking, Dumbledore took me into another room of his office to talk to me about something. He told me that my dad's family blood runs through the Gryiffindor family blood. He told me about the Heir of the Phoenix and how everybody thought that, of course, Gordric Gryiffindor was it, but he wasn't. The true heir had to have the gifts, the mark, and the ability to control the Heir of the Goddesses whom in turn, could control him. Are you still with me?"   
  
He noticed Desiree's eyebrows had scrunched together and she said with a note of uncertainty in it "I think so and I think I know where this thing is going too."   
  
"Turns out that I am the actual heir. I know it sounds crazy, I thought Dumbledore was just pulling my leg when he told me but he was serious. I am the Heir of the Phoenix."   
  
"You said that the heir has gifts and a mark. Where's the mark and what're the gifts?" Desiree asked curiously.   
  
Harry walked over to her and pulled his pants down slightly to reveal his right hip bone which had a small strange red abrasion on it. Looking more closely she saw that it was in the shape of a small, but distinct phoenix. Reaching out tentatively, she touched the mark with the tip of her index finger.   
  
Instantly she felt a bizarre feeling course through her. It felt so warm and complete, like it was a snowy night and she was curled up under a pile of blankets with that special someone. Gasping slightly and pulling her finger back she looked up at Harry who had obviously felt the same thing and said "What else?"   
  
Harry readjusted his pants and took a deep breath. Releasing it he began, "Well, Dumbledore says I have the gifts of levitation, invisibility, fire like you but different, swordsmanship, and transfiguration."   
  
"Transfiguration?" Desiree repeated with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Yeah. When I first started Hogwarts, I had some problems with Transfiguration but as I got older it became so much easier and Dumbledore says that soon I will be able to turn any object into anything and change into several animals at will and most particularly a..." "Phoenix." finished Desiree. "Yeah." Harry said softly.   
  
"Before we came in here, you hinted that you knew something about my anger. What do you know about that?" "Umm, I don't really know a whole lot, just the fact that you were cursed by Nadina when Gryiffindor defeated her."   
  
"Yeah, I knew that." said Desiree slowly. "And I knew that Nadina had a horrible temper and caused distruction every time it was unleashed. And I'm thinking that maybe when she cursed you, she cursed you with her temper."   
  
Desiree sat quietly on the bed as she took all of this new information in. She knew that Nadina had a bad temper and that she was cursed but for some reason it was just now sinking in that that might be the reason behind her outbursts.   
  
"I think it's time to go talk to Dumbledore Harry." she said quietly. "I'm sick and tired of being so mean, I want help." Smiling Harry stuck his hand out for her to take again and they walked hand in hand out the dormitory to Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me, what exactly happened today in Professor Snape's class." Dumbledore asked the couple in front of him sternly, both of whom he had received a nasty referral about an hour before.   
  
"It was my fault Professor." Desiree said softly looking at the ground. "No it wasn't, it was Snape's!" Harry interjected but Desiree held up her hand, signaling him to be silent. "I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to do it. I just,....I don't really know what happened but I know it was bad and I'm sorry."   
  
"Miss.Black" Dumbledore began firmly yet gently, "In a sense it was your fault and in a sense it wasn't. You do remember what your father told you about Nadina, correct?" He saw her nod her head slightly.   
  
"She is inside of you Desiree, waiting to come out. You let her surface when your upset and as you saw today and in your past experiences, the consequences are very dangerous to you, the victim, and innocent bystanders." "But I'm trying to control it, I really am! It's just so strong and hard to resist sometimes." Desiree cried earnestly and thickly through a fresh batch of tears.   
  
"I understand." Dumbledore said kindly, placing a time weathered hand on the young girl's shoulder. "But Desiree, you have to be the stronger person here, you have to fight this."   
  
"You probably think it's easy for me to fight something right? Well, you're wrong. I do have an attitude but I don't like to fight for no particular reason, it's not my style. Unless your threatening me or someone I care about, I don't care what you do. A lot of my talk is a front. That was one of my defense mechanisms in Miami, talk big equals little problems. People wouldn't mess with you if you had the mouth and I guess it just became second nature to me."   
  
She paused for a moment and glanced around the beautiful office. The same gadgets were whirling in place like last time and the same ancient headmasters were in their frames but awake and listening intently, only one thing was missing.   
  
Spotting it she voiced "I want my daddy." In a child like voice.   
  
Amusement sparkled in Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Why?" "Because every girl deserves to have her daddy hug her and kiss her and treat her like his little princess when she's upset and I'm upset and I want my daddy!"   
  
"Desiree, I'll tell you what" Harry said giving her hand a small squeeze "when we leave here we'll go write a letter to Sirius and tryout that new owl of yours. Maybe he can come see you sometime soon." Desiree's quivering lips pulled into a small but tentative smile and nodded her head in agreement, not fully trusting her voice at this moment.   
  
"Harry, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Desiree alone for awhile." Dumbledore said politely. "Yes sir." giving Desiree's hand another reassuring squeeze he exited the scene to go back to his classes.   
  
"Now Desiree, you are not in trouble. I just want you to talk to me about what is upsetting you, what is making you fearful, or anything you need to say. I will not tell another living soul anything you say, you have my word and confidentiality, but you have to trust me.   
  
Desiree looked up into Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes with watery brown ones she answered in a strong and clear voice so nobody could mistake her. "I trust you." She then proceeded to tell her broken life story to the old man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she finished she was standing by a window gazing out towards the lake where Care of Magical Creatures for the seventh years was apparently being held. "I believe that is enough for one day. You may go to class if you desire Desiree." Dumbledore said in a caring voice.   
  
"But remember" he stated, stopping her in front of his office door "to control and conquer this you must give up all your traumatic past and all it's horrors no matter how difficult it may be, for in the long run it will be for the best." Understanding what the older man meant Desiree smiled and headed out the door to go to class.   
  
Reaching the lake where everyone was wadding mid-calf deep in the murky water she went over to Harry, circled his waist from behind and whispered "Thank you." "For what?" "Helping me."   
  
Turning around to look at her he saw her take off her dog tags and throw them as hard as she could into the lake. Instantly feeling the relief of the weight upon her heart and soul Desiree, still staring out onto the rippling water said "I will not fall, I will stand tall. No one could beat me now."   
  
Feeling Harry's hand on her waist she sighed at contentment of her life at the moment and the knowledge of the long and rough journey ahead.  
  
Review Please! Thank you. 


	22. Chapter 22

Once again I will say that this has a Quidditch scene init and I am not too hot at writing those so once again, bear with me. Thank you to my reviewers and please feel free to continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crack crack crack. Pant pant pant. Harry was back in the woods but it was not the wooded area behind the military camp again, it seemed like he was deep within the forbidden forest.   
  
Like before he was following Desiree deep into the wood but it was getting harder for him to keep up, it was like Desiree wasn't even human anymore, more like an animal. His scar was beginning to hurt but not a searing pain, more like a throb.   
  
Frump.   
  
Desiree was once again lying at Lord Voldermort's feet, or was she? Hearing a muffled vicious screech from behind his arch enemy Harry's mind and body filled with rage, sorrow, and surprise to see Desiree tied up against a tree in a pair of ripped jeans and what looked like one of Harry's shirts. Her head hung limp on her body like she had absolutely no energy to hold it up and blood stained her clothes, skin, and hair.   
  
Turning back to Voldermort and the woman he gasped to find that the woman was exactly like Nadina had been described to him. Long black hair cascaded down her back, flawless milky white skin, deep brown almost black eyes with hate embedded in them, and black robes that accentuated her lovely curves.   
  
"Come join me my dear Nadina and together we will rid the world of Harry Potter and finish Salazar Slytherins noble work." Still staring at the odd couple he heard Nadina say in a high, raspy, cold voice "I join you my lord." "Shall we torture her together for her disobedience?" with the tone of punishing a newly trained puppy who messed on the floor.   
  
A wicked grin was smeared across Nadina's face as she nodded her head in glee. Pointing their wands together at helpless Desiree they simultaneously cried "Crucio!"   
  
In conjunction with Desiree's screams of pain, Harry's "Nooo!" rang throughout the otherwise silent woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry jerked awake clutching his scar which had upgraded from a tolerable throb to an unbearable pain. His heart was racing at an unbelievable pace and he felt as if his lungs were about to burst he was breathing so hard.   
  
`What did that mean?' he thought to himself as he glared at his roommates, feeling pangs of jealously and slight hate towards them for their peaceful slumbers. Looking at his watch that read 4:30 am he sighed and got up to go downstairs.   
  
Descending as quietly as possible down the spiral staircase he saw, with no surprise, Desiree curled up in a chair reading a book. Waiting on her comment of notice towards him Harry hung back to just look at her for a moment.   
  
Realizing that there was not going to be any outgoing comment he sneaked to the back of the chair to find her deeply engrossed in her book. "Morning babe." he said softly to her.   
  
Oddly enough Desiree jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around ready to pop whoever disturbed her quiet time. Finding that it was Harry she placed her hand over her heart to try and calm it down.   
  
"Harry, you scared me." she said in a mock terror filled voice. "I'm sorry." he sweetly kissed her on the lips to seal his apology. "Man, I swear you are down here as much as I am this early in the morning. What was it this time? Another dream?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah." said Harry looking at the carpet.   
  
"Well." Desiree inquired "What was it about?" Harry told her the dream in acute detail and when he was finished Desiree had the same look etched across her features like the first time he told her about his dreams.   
  
"I don't know what it means Dez, is there anything you could enlighten me on about it?" Harry asked desperately hoping to make sense of the haunting dream. Desiree took a deep breath and said "Okay, but don't interrupt me until I'm finished." Harry nodded in agreement hoping to find some aspect of sanity for his dream.   
  
"The night before Hagrid came to get me I tried to run away and I almost succeeded. I was running through the woods with no problem what so ever until I bumped into someone. When I bumped into them I fell backwards and had to look up into their face. Never in my life had I seen a face like that. It was all pointy and dry and he had red eyes, those eyes scared me. He had another guy with him with a metal hand and the red eyed dude told him to kill me but by that time I was gone, I hauled ass as fast as I could the way I came from. I did see light being shot at me but I dodged it with no problem. I hadn't seen either one of those guys since."   
  
After pausing for a moment Harry started to speak with a confused voice "But why did Voldermort, that is the name of the guy with the red eyes, want to kill you if you have Nadina inside of you? Voldermort is the heir of Slytherin and wouldn't he want Nadina to be with him?"   
  
"I don't know Harry, I just don't know. Maybe he didn't realize who I was or maybe he didn't know Nadina was in me. Whatever the reason is I'm gonna find out; and I'm gonna beat it."   
  
"That's what I love about you." Harry said staring into her brown eyes that were slowly filling with other feelings and emotions besides hollowness and mistrust. "You're so strong and you never back down."   
  
"Well, I think it's time to change the subject. You ready for the game today?" Today was in fact the first Gryiffindor Quidditch match and it went with tradition to open against Slytherin. "Yeah, I'm ready. What about you?"   
  
Desiree looked at her boyfriend of a month and a half with a grin full of pride and confidence. "Bring it on baby, I'm ready for em!" "Good. That cup is as good as ours with you on the team." His comment of praise caused a slight blush to rise on her cheeks.   
  
"What were you reading?" he asked her curiously. "Huh? Oh, just a book Dumbledore gave me during our last talk. Its a book about the goddesses and stuff. Did you know that Pandora had a love for animals? I didn't know that. Maybe that's why Care of Magical Creatures is so easy for me." "Yeah, you are pretty good with animals. Is there one you've always wanted?" he asked her with a double meaning.   
  
One, he wanted to know and two her birthday was coming up on the 28th of October and Harry had been planning her birthday bash for weeks and Sirius wanted to know what he could get her. The slight blush that was on her cheeks reddened as she mumbled something out of Harry's range of hearing.   
  
"What?" "Well," she started sheepishly "I always wanted a golden lion tamarin." "What's that?" "It's a type of monkey in the tropical forest with orange fur and a purplish face. I saw it when I was eight in a magazine and I've wanted one ever since."   
  
Harry nodded and gave a slight laugh which earned him a good punch on the arm "Don't laugh at me!" "I'm not baby." Checking his watch again he saw that breakfast started in about an hour so he said. "Let's go get ready, breakfast is going to start in an hour."   
  
Desiree stood up and walked up the spiral staircase that lead up to the girls dormitory to prepare for her first Quidditch match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captains shake." Madam Hootch demanded at the prelude of the game. Harry glared at the Slytherin Captian Malfoy and held his hand out. Not breaking the cold stare down with Harry, Malfoy accepted his outstretched hand with surplus strength.   
  
"Mount your brooms!" The crowd around them cheered with the anticipation of a good game and a win for the Lions. Harry peered over to look at Desiree. Catching her eye he gave her a reassuring wink which she returned and stuck her tounge out in a playful manner.   
  
Shaking his head he snapped his attention back to Madam Hootch who was releasing the snitch. Only catching a faint glimpse of the minuscule golden ball before it disappeared into the oblivion, Harry zoomed upwards towards the sky to survey the area for the game. The bludgers and quaffle were released and the game began.   
  
After about thirty minutes of flawless tactics Harry paused from looking for the snitch for a moment. He was now immensely glad for the everyday practices he made the team endure this past month. Looking below Harry surveyed the damage they had done.   
  
The chasers were doing a superb job of getting the quaffle past the monkey like keeper for the Slytherins, Ron hasn't let a single quaffle get by him, and his two brand new beaters were working seamlessly together, and knocked every green player off his broom at least once so far.   
  
Checking the score he saw that they were sixty points up. Regardless of their lead he knew he had to find the snitch quickly, O'Daniel and their new chaser David Torrez tended to get tired after a while and loose their concentration.   
  
"What's the matter wannabe hero? Can't find the snitch because your looking at your whore of a girlfriend?" Forcing himself to keep his head in check Harry coolly rebuttled with "I'm not worried about finding the snitch Malfoy. Knowing my skills and luck it will zoom right into my hand and my gorgeous, smart, talented, not to mention violent girlfriend will be there to help me celebrate our victory while you will be on your knees begging for Gryffindor's mercy."   
  
Malfoy scoffed and shook his head in a disbelieving manner before saying "Oh yeah, will you still be saying that when she goes over to the dark side like her ancestors?" "Once again, I'm not worried about it because she won't." "Keep believing that Potter" he sneered "and maybe it will come true but you and I both know that the Dark Lord always gets what he wants."   
  
Harry gave a slight laugh and said "Well, he's wanted me dead for the past sixteen years and I'm up here arguing with you so forgive me if I don't put any faith in your words." At that moment he caught sight of the snitch twittering some twenty feet above the stands.   
  
Plunging down at top speed he raced to be the first one there. Malfoy saw Harry dive and went after him, hoping to finally beat the boy wonder. The captain seekers were now neck and neck racing to be the first to reach the snitch.   
  
Desiree was only a few feet away from the snitch beating bludgers when she saw Harry dive. Proportioning his dive angle she saw that the snitch was only a few feet away from her. Harry was getting closer now and a speeding black thing caught Desiree's eye. `Hit towards him, knock him off his broom, he doesn't love you and he never will.'   
  
Trying her hardest to ignore the voice shouting its cruel intentions in her mind Desiree saw Malfoy, who was several feet behind now, pull out his wand and point it straight at Harry. Quickly doing some intense calculations in her head Desiree heeded the voices instructions and pelted the bludger towards Harry, but not for the reason the voice wanted.   
  
"Come on take the bait." she squealed while she gripped at her hair to keep from screaming at the sight before her. As if right on cue and target the bludger came in direct contact with the snitch and with a look of surprise on Harry's face he caught the snitch and the bludger at the same time in the stomach, knocking him some twenty feet to the right with its force and probaly bruised and broke some ribs in the process.   
  
Trying to catch the breath that the impact of the bludger took away he grinned and raised the now flat snitch into the air, turned towards a scowling Malfoy, whose curse had missed by a mile, and said "Told ya."  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
See this little box?  
  
Press it and review please!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews and please do more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well this is great birthday news." grumbled Desiree as she read aloud from Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet.   
  
"Muggle and wizard murders increasing by you-know-who supporters along the British coast in show of support for the once again rising dark lord. Accurate numbers are not available at this time but are estimated to be in the high hundreds." Sighing and leaning into Harry's side she said "Those people are sick for what they do to innocent people."   
  
Getting several peculiar glances from random people up and down the Gryffindor table she said in a loud voice "I only punish those who have actually done wrong and deserve it." "Just ignore them Desiree, we know you're not like that." Ron said in a comforting voice. "Thanks Ron. Are you sure you and Harry don't want to go into Hogsmede with us?"   
  
"We're sure." Harry replied shortly. "Right. You two aren't up to something and didn't tell me are you?" she asked in an accusing voice "No, unless you want to be in detention for McGonagall today I'd suggest you go into the village and have fun." said Ron with a hint of false longing in his voice.   
  
Actually today Harry and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor boys were staying behind to prepare for Desiree's surprise birthday party in one of the dungeons tonight and were waiting on her to leave with the girls.   
  
After several more rounds of twenty questions from Desiree about what they had done to get their `detention' she finally left with Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender.   
  
"Thought she'd never leave." said Seamus in his thick Irish accent. "I know. Let's get going we have a lot to do today and probably not much time." instructed Harry as he led the guys down the stairs to the dungeon.   
  
After about an hour of attempting to decorate the drab dungeon into a slammin club like zone, similar to the one back in Miami which Desiree claimed was `her absolute favorite', the guys slumped to the floor in defeat.   
  
"Harry, you must really love her to go through all this trouble." said Ron looking over at Harry who was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling where only fifteen minutes before he and Dean were trying to string lights on. "Yeah I love her all right and she is worth every bit of this but it would be loads better if we could figure out what were doing wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hogsmede~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is a pretty color Hermione." said Lavender pulling a peachy color that changed to a coral color in different lights. "Yeah I like it. We'll have to get a picture of it to send to my mum. What do you think Desiree?"   
  
When they reached the village the girls went into a dress robe shop to look for different styles and colors for bridesmaids robes to send back to Hermione's mum for her opinion.   
  
Hermione wanted a mix of wizard and muggle styles and traditions in her wedding. She was getting a gorgeous muggle wedding dress but wanted robes for the bridesmaids and that was what the girls were doing.   
  
"I think they're trying to pull a fast one on me." stated Desiree when she vaguely heard Hermione's question. "What?" asked Ginny with a confused look on her face. "The guys. They don't have detention for McGonagall and don't ask me why I just know." she said reading the expressions on her friends faces. "And Harry sucks at lying and Ron is even worse and that was all they were doing at breakfast."   
  
Doing some really quick thinking Hermione said "Who really knows what those two get up to. They are always doing something to break rules and probably thought that today would be an ideal male bonding mischief day since we're looking for dress robes."   
  
"Maybe, but I would of at least thought he would have told me." Desiree said glumly. "It's a guy thing Desiree and even if we asked, there would be no answers because they wouldn't know them." Lavender chimed in. "Yeah you're right. I just read in too deep into nothing."   
  
Behind Desiree's back Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny all heaved great sighs of relief because they knew Harry would kill them if Desiree found out what he was doing for her and it wasn't ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dungeon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It actually looks pretty good." said Dean taking in the sight before him. It took them the whole day but they did it. They made the complete imitation of `Hell's Inferno', Desiree's favorite nightclub.   
  
The stone walls of the dungeon now resembled rocks and earth so it looked like they were in the pits of hell, the ceiling danced with different fire colored lights the boys charmed to work, a mini bar was in the corner where Dobby the house elf would be to serve drinks, a karaoke stage was set up for the fools who wanted to try and be stars, a charmed system set up with all the best music, and before the party would start the guys would ignite harmless flames to dance up the wall.   
  
Taking in their hard work creation for a moment Harry said "Okay guys, time to get ready and set up part two."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gryffindor Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking into the common room loaded down with shopping bags the girls trudged up to their dormitory to dump their purchases with Desiree in the lead. Opening the door to their room Desiree stepped back, dropped her bags, and gasped.   
  
Every inch of the room was covered with white roses, her favorite. The roses were in crystal vases on the stands and trunks, the blooms were placed on her pillows, and petals were scattered all over the beds and floor.   
  
Managing to squeeze their way in Hermione and Lavender looked at each other and silently laughed at Desiree's expression of total awe. Composing herself Hermione said "There's a note on your bed. Go see what it says."   
  
Still not fully comprehending the situation Desiree mechanically made her way to her bed and picked up the note. Inside it read:  
  
To my angel from heaven  
  
Every rose in this room  
  
represents each moment I  
  
thought about you today.  
  
To celebrate your birthday  
  
come to the west dungeon  
  
at 10:30pm.  
  
Dress as sexy as you dare  
  
Harry  
  
Ginning to herself and allowing a slight giggle to pass her lips Desiree opened her trunk to get ready for tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 10:15 Desiree stood back from the full length mirror in the girls dorm to take in what she had done. Deciding to take a page out of Mariah Carey's book she dressed in a black leather micro mini skirt, a tiny black leather jacket that exposed her midriff, a red leather-like bikini top, a diamond chain necklace and red tie up stilleto heels.   
  
Pushing her stick straight hair behind her ears she made her way out of the tower to go to her surprise. With her heels clicking on the stone floor Desiree glanced at the walls nervously.   
  
The moving paintings were whispering behind their hands and moving to other pictures. Ignoring the constant private gossiping around her Desiree finally reached the west dungeon. Pulling the heavy wooden door open she stepped inside to be ambushed with cries of "Surprise!" from the select people of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses.   
  
"Oh my God!" Was the only phrase she could utter out of her mouth.   
  
Harry stepped up to her and said "Happy Birthday baby." and kissed her on the lips. "I knew you didn't have detention today. And you three were in on it!" she accused Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione. "This is awesome, thank you."   
  
The first notes of `Happy' by Ashanti began to play across the room and Desiree pulled Harry out onto the middle of the dance floor. "I can't believe you did this." she said to him while they were grinding. "Believe it. I wanted today to be special for you."   
  
After about an hour of dancing and socializing it was time for Desiree to open her presents which had accumulated to a small mountain. Finding the one from Harry she opened the box excitedly to find a small, thin gold band encrusted with diamonds all around it and a black stuffed winged unicorn with a gold tag engraved with `Sunshine' around it's neck.   
  
"Harry this is way too much." she said to him when she saw the piece of jewelry. "No its not. It's a promise ring. A promise I'm making to you now that I will always love you no matter what." Synchronized `awes' broke out all around them.   
  
"That's all my presents right?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Nope." said Harry who stood up to get something from the back. "Close your eyes." Following his orders Harry placed something furry in her arms and then told her to open her eyes.   
  
What she saw was the golden lion tamerin she always wanted. "Its from your dad." Words failed to come out of her mouth as the monkey played with her hair out of new found affection.   
  
"This is the best birthday I've ever had and I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart." Standing up with her new monkey on her shoulder she began to pull Harry back out onto the floor until a bang was heard from the doors.   
  
All heads turned to the front of the room to find Malfoy and his gang of croonie Slythereins who had been exclusivly excluded from the party. "Why tonight?" Harry sighed as he made his way to the front of the crowd.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Amusement played across Malfoy's features as he looked around the room. "Nice job Potty." he sneered. "Trying to buy your way into her pants now?"   
  
Infuriated Desiree stepped forward to give him a piece of her mind but before she could Malfoy was blasted across the room by means of a great fire ball. Looking at herself to make sure it wasn't her Desiree looked at Harry to find him appearing like he was on fire.   
  
Feeling his anger towards the now unconscious Malfoy, Desiree stepped up and calmly said "Stop it Harry." Instantly the flames that were licking at his flesh disappeared and he appeared much calmer.   
  
"Desiree," He said "I think we need to go talk to Dumbledore now." 


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been gone and then ff.net was being a pain in my royal ass. Also I did not get one stinkin review last time. Not one. Oh well. Anywho, there is going to be a lot of building in the next couple of chapters b/c I'm almost finished writing the story it's about thirty-five or thirty-six chapters. If you want to see a sequal, tell me! ~ TraSh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What these occurrences mean is that you are both getting stronger and more powerful. We are now entering one of the most dangerous stages of the prophecy." Dumbledore informed the couple as they sat in his office.   
  
After the explosion of Harry at the party they went immediately to Dumbledore, though still slightly shaken at the events that just occurred. "What do you mean the most dangerous?" Harry asked. He was now completely calm but he was still very tense about what just happened between him and Malfoy.   
  
"I believe that with the both of you getting stronger, chances are Voldermort is getting stronger as well. I trust you have been reading the newspapers?" Harry and Desiree both nodded their heads in agreement. "So you've noticed that there had been more Death Eater activity and mysterious happenings. My theory is that your strength coincides with Voldermort's strength. Now this could be a good thing and it could be a bad thing." "It could be a good thing because when we have our final duel we would both be a equal strengths right?" asked Harry. "Possibly. Do you have any idea why it could be bad?" "Because of me, well Nadina." Desiree answered softly.   
  
"Precisely. Not to make you feel bad Desiree, but Voldermort wants Nadina to join him because of her powers and evilness, so you Desiree, need to be on a constant watch and on your guard. Harry, you must do the same for yourself and Desiree. You both have some control each other by now I believe but we are still waiting for some of your powers to emerge." he said to Harry looking at him.   
  
"How long will that take?" Harry asked. "Well," started Dumbledore as he stood to pace the length of floor behind his desk. "one will mature completely in a few weeks I believe and you have either gained the others by now or are still letting them grow."   
  
Noticing the confused look on the young man's face Dumbledore explained "Professor Lewis tells me that you are excellent in the art of swordsmanship in his class, you obviously discovered the fire ability, your transfiguration has increased dramatically in the past few terms, and you fly very well Harry. Remember in your first year when you stood on your broomstick to get the snitch and then again at the Cup? Levitation was beginning to emerge and we just need to get it more mature. Now invisibility is the last thing and is the most difficult but it too will come in time. Also you both will be able to tap into the others power if the situation arises so you need to practice on that as well."   
  
"So I could become invisible if I wanted to by just connecting with Harry?" asked Desiree sounding like she just won the million dollar lottery. Dumbledore nodded in agreement smiling slightly at her comic outburst.   
  
"What I want both of you to do is to come to my office three times a week to train, Miss. Black since you are finished with tutorial this will be easier on your schedule. It is late and you two should go to bed. Good night and a belated Happy Birthday to you Desiree." "Thank you sir." she said as she and Harry left the office.   
  
Walking down the halls in a thick silence Desiree asked "What's wrong Harry?" Harry sighed heavily, took her hands, and confessed. "Nothing. It's just that I wanted tonight to be perfect for you."   
  
"Harry it was." Desiree reassured him. "I have never had so much fun and I have you to thank for it." Muttering the password to the fat lady the couple walked into the deserted common room. "Hey, don't worry about Malfoy or anything else. Just worry about learning how to tap into me so you make things fly." she said in a teasing voice trying to earn a smile from Harry's lips.   
  
After several seconds of a mutinous expression Harry's lips slid into a distinctable smile. "What would I do without you?" he asked her. "Be bored." she answered, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight baby. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon when I get up. I love you." "Night. I love you too."   
  
Parting from Harry, Desiree slowly walked up the stairs and into her dorm to relieve her aching feet from their uncomfortable constraints. Laughing at her roommates who were all asleep in various pretzel positions she began changing out of her tight club clothes and into a tank top and baggy pajama pants. Desiree laid in her soft down feathered bed to fall into the wonders of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`Where am I?' Desiree thought as she looked around the perimeter. Noticing the oddness of the place she immediately tensed up. It seemed that everything was split down the middle. One side being the good side, the other being the evil side.   
  
Trees looked disproportionate with one half green and beautiful and the other a naked brown and ugly. The sky was dotted with wisps of fluffy white clouds and heavy dark storm clouds. A small creek bubbled past her with one half being muddy and brown while the other was crystal clear. Looking down at her reflection in the clear half Desiree gasped at the awful sight before her.   
  
One half of her body was clad in silky white robes with her skin it's normal tanned smoothness and her brown hair sleek and straight. The other half was totally unrecognizable to her. Pale white skin, heavy black eye make-up, long black hair, black eyes, and black robes glared back at her. Coming to her senses she realized that the black side must be Nadina.   
  
"Recognize me dear?" the dark side asked. Her high pitched voice sent chills down Desiree's spine from it's coldness. "Where am I?" Desiree asked still looking down at the creek. "Why, your just inside your mind." Nadina's voice answered. Looking around Desiree saw two doors further down the stream. One was battered and looked ready to collapse while the other was clean and sturdy.   
  
Taking several cautious steps towards them Desiree longed to open the clean door first but Nadina's hand shot out first and jerked the battered door open first. As it creaked open Desiree felt fear form in the pit of her stomach because she had a nasty feeling as to what it was going to reveal.   
  
"Go ahead dear, take a look since your so fearless." that high pitched annoying voice taunted. Shoving the fear aside Desiree stepped closer to the door to the point where she was just inside the frame but not completely. Looking into the doors black abiss a sudden jerk pulled her further into the space as if she was holding a portkey.   
  
After several seconds of whirling darkness she found herself in a small run down apartment, much similar to the ones she would live in with Lydia when she was smaller. Cautiously taking in the area she slowly stepped around the mounds of trash that littered the cracked concrete floor.   
  
Hearing the softest of sniffels coming from a familiar room to her left she made her way over to it. Reaching the door she took in the childish decorations that adored the woodwork. Princesses and dragons danced gleefully next to each other while pictures in bold lettering said `I hate you' also adorned the peeling painted door. Remembering that all of the hate letters were from her to Lydia, Desiree shook her head in sadness and procedded to open the door.   
  
A scarcely furnished room greeted her eyes as she saw a small, skinny, brown haired child who looked no older than six on the floor rocking herself back and forth, covered in blood. Keeping her slow pace steady, she made her way over to her younger self. Out of instinct she reached for the child to comfort her but her hand swept right through her face.   
  
"You can't touch anything nor can they hear you. You just stand back and relive it." Nadina said in a smug tone. A crash from behind her made Desiree wirl around to come face to face with Jason, one of her so-called mother's boyfriends. Pure hate swilred in her veins as Desiree took in the sight of the beer bellied man who was drunkely looking around the room.   
  
A small gasp and patter of bare feet below her indicated to Desiree that her child form realized who was in here and tried to make a run for it, but was too late. "Get back here you little brat!" the large man slurred as he made his way over to where child Desiree was hiding. Backing the small chld into a corner he flung his balled fist back and brought it down straight on the girl's face.   
  
Both grown and child Desiree screamed at him to stop as he continued to beat and rape her. Even with the knowledge that she could make no difference, Desiree tried to make an advance on the drunken slush but Nadina kept her in their prime viewing area.   
  
"If you think this is painful then the dark lord and I will have a lot of fun with you when he catches you." Nadina taunted as Desiree tried to cover her face with her hands but couldn't because of Nadina's set mind on mentaly tourturing her.   
  
"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!!"Desiree screamed as a dull pain filled her left side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know it's kinda short but there is more to come! Now press that little purple button down there that says review. Gracias! 


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much my one faithful reviewer from the last chapter! You rock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THUMP! Desiree jerked herself out of the horrid dream to find herself in a tangle of sheets on the hardwood floor of her dormitory with the pointed side of her heel from the night before breaking her fall.   
  
She moaned and rolled over onto her back while throwing the blasted shoe across the floor cursing and glanced at the clock on Lavender's night stand. 12:37 p.m. Having groaned at the prospect of getting up way too earlier than planned Desiree stood up on slightly shaky legs to stretch and headed downstairs for a bit of lunch, still in her night clothes.   
  
With the dream still on her mind Desiree quickly found Harry, who was talking to Hermione, at the Gryffindor table. She shuffled and scratched her head as she made her way over to the table and plopped down next to Hermione.   
  
"Afternoon Desiree." Hermione said cautiously, fully aware of Desiree's morning tactics. Desiree grunted in return and began to fill her plate with noodles and sauce. Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was looking at Desiree with an amused expression on his face, before saying to the two of them. "Well I have to get to the library and do some work. I'll see you two later." before she picked up her books and left the Great Hall.   
  
When Hermione left Harry slid over to Desiree, who was stuffing her face and not paying any attention whatsoever to Harry, and asked her "Baby are you okay?"   
  
For a split moment, Desiree's heart stopped as she contemplated whether or not to tell Harry about the dream. Deciding that it was just a crazy dream because she was on a food low, she answered him with a "I'm fine, I'm just tired after last night. Dude man, I think that being here has softened me some. I used to be able to do that all the time and get up at five a.m. and not have it bother me, but I apparently can't do that anymore."   
  
Taking a drink from her goblet she looked over at Harry who was giving her a questioning expression. "What, you think I'm lying?" she asked him unbelievably. "No, no. It's just that you look like you have something bothering you, that's all." he replied hastily. "Well I don't, I just have a headache and I'm hungry."   
  
Harry nodded before saying "Just so you know, Dumbledore want us to meet him in his office at one thirty to begin training." "Already?" Desiree sputtered around her drink. "Damn, I can't get a moments rest."  
  
~~~Three and a half hours later~~~  
  
"Concentrate Harry, concentrate." Professor Dumbledore coaxed as he observed Harry try to block Desiree's string of fire. "Okay, that's enough." The old man sighed as his young protege failed to block the fire with levitation, but it was not completely his fault. His partner had a tendency to send fire at a force thought unbelievable.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what's wrong with me today." the female in the room stated. Harry nodded mutely as he tended his singed arm, a repercussion from the fire.   
  
Dumbledore sighed yet again and said "Sit down you two, we need to have a discussion." The two teens obediently sat down in the mahogany chairs in front of the professors massive desk and waited for the discussion to start.   
  
"First of all," the older man started. "you both need to concentrate harder. I know right now that seems like a lot but it will make these sessions much easier if you forget everything that happened before you got in here and just thought about training. Second of all, Desiree,"   
  
The young girl snapped her head up at the mention of her name. "the ministry needs your help in locating Lydia. If you help us find her, she will be punished for what she did to you as a child and she is believed to be a Death Eater."   
  
Desiree let her mind wander back to the dream where her unept, so called `mother' left her at that bastard Jason's mercy for a moment. `I wouldn't do that. That will hurt the master plan.' Nadina said in a semi song like voice. Desiree pushed the voice aside and thought back on her childhood. The pain, the loneliness, the abuse.   
  
Desiree took a deep breath, fully aware of Harry and Dumbledore looking at her with bated breath, and said "Last time I saw her back in August, she lived in the Cheap Place by the Sea apartment complexes over on Orange Drive. If she's not there, check every sleazy bar and trashy club you can find. Be very discreet on who you ask to help, they might only use her for drugs or a lay, but if they use her, they'll keep her hidden."   
  
"Thank you Desiree, I can guarantee that the ministries people will be very discreet on who they ask and if any suspicion is aroused, then they know how to handle it."   
  
Dumbledore saw the worry in the young girls eyes and reassured her with an "I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~December~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little over a month passed and Harry and Desiree worked together as a team to get their powers up to the maximum level. Each of them had mastered all of their gifts along with the others as well.   
  
Except for Desiree.   
  
It was clear that hope had yet to evolve in her because she was still very dry and pessimistic. Ever since that first session, Desiree has waited anxiously for word on whether they had found Lydia yet or not. Deep down she knew it would take a while for them to find her, if ever. Like Desiree, Lydia knew her way around the city and around the authorities.   
  
Still, she waited.   
  
Christmas was coming soon and everybody around her at breakfast was talking rapidly about going home or what they got the other person and what not. Desiree remained very quiet because the night before, she had another dream.   
  
Including that one, she had a grand total of twenty five dreams, each making her relive a horrific piece of her past such as beatings, rapes, the first time she did drugs, and she still had yet to find out what was behind the clean white door.   
  
"Hey look, the post is here." Someone from the Ravenclaw table behind her said. She looked up, hoping to see Emeril, her cinnamon colored owl, and saw him glide gracefully to where she was sitting. Desiree saw that there were two messages, one from her dad, and another without a name.   
  
Quickly she tore into her fathers letter first which asked her how she was doing in her studies, how her monkey Houdini was doing, and told her that he was coming to see her and Harry on Christmas.   
  
"Oh my God Harry! Dad's going to come see us on Christmas!" she squealed as quietly as she could without causing a scene. "What?" Harry asked, taking the letter away from her in the process. After he quickly scanned the letter he said "I can't believe it! We haven't seen him in so long." "I know, and I miss him." Desiree said softly while looking at the letter as if Sirius would pop out of it at any moment.   
  
"What does your other letter say?" Harry asked when he noticed that she had another letter waiting to be read by her. "I don't know." she said "It doesn't have a name."   
  
Regardless of it's lack of frontal information, Desiree opened the letter with care, just to be sure it wasn't some wizard form of a bomb or anthrax or anything. When she opened the letter fully she saw that it contained loopy handwriting she had never seen before.   
  
Letting her eyes fly over the cursive writing she gasped in surprise, put her hand to her mouth, and dropped the letter.   
  
"Baby what's wrong? What did it say?" asked Harry, obviously very worried. "I don't believe it." she whispered. "I just don't fucking believe it." "What?" asked Hermione who was now in on the conversation and was looking at Desiree with the same expression Harry did.   
  
"Desiree." Harry stated as he put her hands in his. "Look at me. What's wrong?" he asked slowly and kindly. A faint mumble escaped from Desiree's lips. "What?" "They found her." Desiree stated slightly louder. "Who?" asked Ron. Harry and Desiree had decided back in October, with heavy hearts, that they would not tell Ron or Hermione about their training or anything that happened there.   
  
"Well that's good isn't it baby?" Harry asked as some of the worry he had built up over the past few minutes slid out of his mind. Desiree shook her head in silence and said "Since they found her, I have to go to court and say, out loud and in front of people I don't know, what all happened down there and I don't know if I can handle that."   
  
"Dez," Harry started as he looked into her eyes. "Your strong and your a fighter. You'll beat this, I know you can."  
  
Reviews are good for the heart! 


	26. Chapter 26

Goodnes me I am being TERRIBLE at updating! I'm just too lazy. This is the court scene and I'm not too hot at those so have an open mind. I did the best I could. Thank you my lone reviewer and I wish I had more from other people but they seemed scared of me or something. Anywho, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week later Desiree Black stood in front of the full length mirror that was in the seventh year girls dorm and took in the sight of herself.   
  
Chocolate brown robes that matched her hair and eyes adorned her body and was cinched at the waist with a gold loop belt. The flare of the sleeves gave it a very sophisticated look and feel to Desiree.   
  
She was dressed like this today because it was the day of the trail. Today Lydia Doubir would meet her maker and Desiree would finally have some form of justice.   
  
While she was still standing in front of the mirror, Desiree took a deep breath as Nadina decided to voice her opinion. `You look like a thirty year old harlot.' Trying to be strong, Desiree ignored the voice.   
  
`Do you really want to go through with this? This will just make your soon to be punishment several times more painful.' "Just shut up, you have no idea what your talking about." Desiree said softly out loud. "If lord whats his face wants me, he can just bring it but I can't guarantee he'll be left standing in the end." Nadina scoffed and replied `Yeah, right.' and continued on with her criticism about Desiree and such. Being the stronger and bigger person, Desiree chose to ignore it because she needed all her wits about her today.   
  
"Are you ready Desiree?" Hermione asked carefully while she poked her head in through the door. After Desiree received the letter about her mom, she filled Hermione and Ron in, along with apologizing profusely.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right down." She took one last look in the mirror before she headed down the stairs to meet her grandfather Bruce Black, who was accompanying her to the courtroom.  
  
~~~Courtroom~~~  
  
Desiree nervously glanced around the courtroom from her hard wooden seat. It seemed as if they were in a dungeon of some sort with bleachers behind Desiree, a judges seat to the front, and jury benches to the right.   
  
Desiree sighed heavily as she felt her grandfather's hand pat her leg under the table. "It will be all right little one. Just be patient." he said with a small, comforting smile on his face.   
  
Through the past hour Desiree had come to adore her grandfather. Though getting on up in his years, Bruce Black still had the eyes and charm of a younger man and was always ready with a peppermint whenever Desiree wanted one. Bruce was also a wizard lawyer and was going to prosecute Lydia for her crimes.   
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Robert Harris." A voice from the far left corner of the large courtroom echoed. Everyone stood up as a pot bellied man with thin gray hair in billowing black robes sat down behind the judges table.   
  
Desiree glanced to her left where Lydia and her lawyer sat, a smug look was plastered upon her face as she turned her head to meet her niece's glance. Desiree tore her eyes away from her to sit down and face the judge who was now speaking.   
  
"We are here today to decided whether or not Ms. Lydia Doubir is guilty of Death Eater activity, kidnapping, and child abuse and neglect inflicted upon minor Desiree Black. Mr. Black, attorney for the minor, you may begin your case."   
  
"Thank you your honor. I would like to call my first witness up to the stands. The afflicted, Miss. Desiree Black." Desiree took a deep breath, stood up, and went to the stands where a bailiff was waiting for her to swear in.   
  
"Please state your full name ma'am." The bailiff asked in a strict voice. "Desiree Hope Black." "Upon the Order of Merlin, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "I do." "You may be seated"   
  
Desiree sat in the wooden chair next to the judges stand and looked up at the faces in the room. Rows and rows of people in which Desiree had no absolute clue as to who they were sat and stared at her. Some with pity, some with wonder, and some with hate.   
  
She tore her eyes away from the hating faces to find a comfort zone three rows behind her grandfather. Remus Lupin, Molly Weasly, Bill Weasly, and Albus Dumbledore all sat in a row and gave her encouraging looks and warm smiles. Desiree returned their smiles weakly and looked at her grandfather who was prepared to begin.   
  
"Desiree, do you know who this woman is?" he asked her pointing to Lydia. "Yes." Desiree answered bluntly. "Her name is Lydia Doubir and she has pretended to be my mother for the past fifteen years but I recently found out that she was my aunt because my mother has passed away." Bruce nodded and continued. "What was it like living with her as a child?"   
  
Desiree paused and put her head down to think how to put her childhood into words. After several seconds of silence in the courtroom Desiree lifted her head and said "It was...just....horrible. She was never around, I had to teach myself how to cook and clean by time I was five because she either didn't want to or didn't know how to, I can't really answer that one but, she always ignored me. Then when she did pay attention to me she would just hit me or yell at me, too drunk or high to really do anything else. She would always bring these nasty guys home with her who would sleep with her, then..."   
  
Desiree paused and tried to compose herself because tears where threatening to flow down her face and her anger was starting to rise but calmed down when she felt Harry's comforting spirit in her, even though she knew he was not here.   
  
She took a deep breath and continued. "Then they would go look for me, and would either beat me or rape me, or both. After awhile I stopped caring and was sent to a military school where I did whatever I could to get attention or to just get in trouble for no reason. I had no morals or respect for myself because I had no one to show me what those things meant or were."   
  
"What about now?" Bruce asked gently. "Now it's different. I know who I am and I am proud of it. I know who my family is and there are people who actually care about me. I even know how to love. My boyfriend, friends, and family helped me realize that there are more things to life than just getting revenge, laid, or drunk. They made me realize that your life is what you make of it and I am going to make mine the best to my ability."   
  
Sniffing was heard across the courtroom and Molly Weasly held a handkerchief to her face to try and dry the tears that ran down her face.   
  
"Desiree," Bruce pressed on. "did you ever see the Dark Mark on Lydia?" "Yes." answered Desiree. "It is on her left forearm." "Did you ever see her do any dark activity?" "No. Until August I did not realize that the wizarding world existed. I never saw her use a wand or say a spell or anything." "Thank you Desiree. No more questions your honor."   
  
Bruce sat down behind his desk and waited for the other lawyer to begin his piece. "Mr. Ellis, you may begin." Judge Harris told Lyida's lawyer.   
  
"Thank you your honor. Now, if I may point out to the jury, that this case is nothing but a child who didn't get what she wanted and is throwing a fit because of it. My client was not around much because she had to work to support Miss Black and herself. Miss Black had a bad temper and threw tantrums and my client could not put up with it so she sent her to military school. My client also claims that she is not a Death Eater and never was. However, Miss Black," The man said to Desiree as he began to walk towards her. "did you ever sit down and talk with your mother?"   
  
"She's not my mother. My mother's name was Nacole Black." Desiree reminded the lawyer, whom she was quickly writing off as stupid.   
  
Mr. Ellis gave a cocky smile and a disgusting laugh and said "Excuse me, my mistake. Now back to my question, did you ever sit down and talk with your aunt?" "No." "Why?" "Why? Why should I? I never spoke to her becasue there was no point. She would just tell me to shut up or slap me or whatever. There was no point in even going near her. She was, and still is, nothing but a slush and a slut and I'm embarrassed to say that I even went out in public at one time with her."   
  
"Did you ever love her?" asked Mr. Ellis who was quickly losing his steam. "No." said Desiree as she stared at Lydia. "I hate her. She almost destroyed my life before I had a chance to live. Oh but you better believe all that has changed now. I'm in control and I say what goes on in my life."   
  
Mr. Ellis began to shuffle the papers in his hands, looking for some point of inspiration. "Aha." He said ever so softly. "You have a mightly long track record with the authorities back in Miami and even one here in London, do you not Miss. Black?"   
  
"Yes I do." Stated Desiree truthfully.   
  
"What do you have to say to that? And think about how this looks to the jury." "Your honor he is badgering the witness." Bruce Black said as he stood up. "Restate your question counselor." The judge said. "Why is it that a seventeen year old child can have a record this heafty and not be guilty of something?" The lawyer pressed onto Desiree.   
  
Desiree leaned foward in her chair slightly and said in an even tone. "Back then I was under the impression that she was my mother correct?" Mr. Ellis nodded in compliance. "Well isn't your mother supposed to be a little girls role model? Yes they are and my `role model' sold drugs, got arrested, did whatever it says on that sheet of paper in your hand, and taught me how to do it. She taught me how to pick locks, she taught me how to make crystal meth, she taught me everything I know that's wrong. In a sense it is my fault, but in another, it's not. It's hers. She stole me from my daddy and she made me what I was."   
  
"And what about now?" "I'm Desiree Black. I'm a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I'm one of the top students in my class, I'm the daughter of Sirius Black and I am so proud of it." Mr. Ellis looked slightly abashed for a moment before her said "No more questions your honor."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now Lydia, why did you do the things you did to my client?" Bruce asked Lydia later on in the hearing. "I didn't do anything, I was a good mother." Lydia replied in a sickly sweet voice.   
  
"A good mother." Bruce repeated. "A good mother wouldn't leave her child alone in an apartment for hours at a time. A good mother wouldn't bring strange men or illegal drugs home. A good mother would have left the child in question with her actual family instead of kidnapping her and impersonating her mother!"   
  
Bruce now stood in front of Lydia with his hands on either side of the chair and asked this time in a more quiet voice. "Why?" Under Bruce's deadly stare Lydia began to sweat and dart her eyes around the courtroom, looking for some form of escape.   
  
Lydia raised her stare to meet Bruce's and said in loud and almost crazy voice "I did it for the dark lord! He wanted me to trian her to be cruel and hateful so when it came time for the transformation the dark child would rise again and rule the world with him. And I almost succeded if that crooked old man Dumbledore didn't stick his long nose into everything and screw it up. However,"   
  
She said more quietly. "the transformation will still take place. Only now it will be more pain than even that little bitch can bear and the dark world will rise again and nobody will be able to stop lord Voldermort. Not you, not Desiree, not Dumbledore, not even Harry Potter."  
  
Ooohh, duh, duh, duhhh! Review if you want more and please more than just one reviewer! (Even though I love my faithful reviewer!) 


	27. Chapter 27

Oooh guys sorry for the wait but with school picking up and ball and cheerleading practice everyday after school I run out of time! Sorry for the wait but for your patience I give you two chapters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Somewhere where no normal man knows it exsists~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord, what can we do? We know that Dumbledore is training them to become defenders of the light." Peter `Wormtail' Pettigrew asked shakily to his master lord Voldermort who sat in a high back chair staring at the flames in the fireplace.   
  
"Simple you idiot. We must tear them apart. Apparently Desiree is stronger than we thought and has not given into Nadina......yet. As long as her and Potter are together we do not stand a chance at getting her in time for the transformation. So what you must do Wormtail, is go to Hogwarts and plant some kind of evidence that Potter is not completely faithful. That will put doubt in her mind and is the most fool proof plan."   
  
"What exactly is the angle we are going for my lord?" Wormtail asked densely. He also had some doubt in his mind about this plan because he knew that it would be hard to get into Hogwarts without getting caught, and he knew that once Harry and Desiree were together, it's almost impossible to tear them apart. Several times baby-sitting them as babies taught him that.   
  
"In order to get Nadina to rise again, we must attack their weakest asset; their hearts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Desiree. Desiree. Earth to Desiree." Harry said one morning a couple weeks later at the breakfast table while he snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to get her to say something and stop staring at the wall. Ever since she came back form the trial (which she won) she had been very silent, moody, and withdrawn, even to Harry.   
  
"Desiree." Harry said with a little more force that jolted his girlfriend out of her quiet trance. Desiree glanced around the Great Hall and sighed in pure green jealously. `Why is it that everyone else in this world gets to live carefree lives and do whatever they want and never think about the consequences? And no I don't want your opinion Nadina.'   
  
Everybody in the hall was talking animatedly about the Christmas Ball that was happening on Friday night before everybody left to go home for the holidays. Girls talked about what their dress robes look like and how they were going to do their hair and such while the guys discussed whether or not they were going to get laid.   
  
Desiree shook her head in disgust before she turned around to face Harry with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." "Are you sure?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.   
  
Inwardly, Desiree winced. She did not know why, but she didn't want Harry to worry about her and a very small piece of her wished he wouldn't care at all for some reason.   
  
"Yes." She snapped a little more loudly than she wished but it got the point across to him, Harry sighed and nodded and went back to talking to Dean and Ron about something. Desiree groaned and put her head down on the table as she thought `Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to be so mean to him when I love him so much?' `Because in all reality you don't love him dear.' Nadina said in her cruel voice.   
  
Desiree chose not to reply and for the first time in a long time, hear the evil voice out.   
  
`You only thought you did because at the time he waltzed into your life you were experiencing new feelings, which I don't approve of, and you just fell into his charm and weakened yourself.' `I'm not weaker.' Desiree thought back. `Yes you are. You don't watch your back near as enough anymore, you trust too many wrong people for comfort, and your becoming like everybody else in the world. Remember back in Miami when you only wanted to be different and respected?' `Yeah. So?' `The only difference now between you and the next girl is your bra color. You like the same things as they do, wear the same things, hell, if it weren't for me, you would probably think the same too.'   
  
Desiree sat on the hard wooded bench at the table and let what Nadina said sink into her. `Maybe she's right. Maybe I have changed for the worst.'   
  
As she thought back on the last couple of months she realized, that Nadina was right. Instead of doing physical activity to vent off stress like she used to, she now gossiped with the girls in her dorm. In place of some of her sarcastic remarks that got people to realize that she won't back down without a fight, she let people put her down. Desiree shook her head to clear it of these unpleasant thoughts and went to class.  
  
She doesn't really know how she did it, but Desiree somehow managed to get through her exams that day without even realizing it. One moment she's in the Great Hall brooding, the next she's in Professor Snape's class concocting a reflexious potion, then the next she's where she is now, sitting in front of the fire in the common room staring at the flames.   
  
She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. "Hey baby. You want to go a whoop Ron at a snowball fight?" Harry asked cheerfully as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Desiree shook her head and turned back to face the fire.   
  
"Dez, you haven't even left the tower except to go to class. I think it would be good for you to get outside and have some fun for a change." "Well you know what Harry, I don't want to have fun. I don't even know if you really care." "What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he took a step back from her as she stood up.   
  
"I'm talking about how you.....you...ugh!" Desiree shoved past him to stomp upstairs and flopped on her bed, leaving Harry flabbergasted downstairs. "I don't believe this." Harry muttered under his breath before he ran up the steps behind her.   
  
He slammed the door open, grabbed her by her arms, and said to her. "What have I done to you? Why would you doubt my love for you? Why won't you talk to me love? I love you." Desiree stared back at him with hollow eyes and said in an equally hollow voice. "No you don't, and even if you did it's not returned."   
  
Harry dropped her arms immediately and said in a very disbelieving voice "What? Dez, maybe you need to lay down for awhile, you're not thinking clearly." Desiree gave a low laugh and said in a menacing voice. "This is the first time in a long time that I have thought clearly and I'm not going to let you fuck it up. Leave me alone. I hate you. Go to someone like Parvati who will just agree with whatever you say and look pretty by your side. Just go."   
  
Harry shook his head as the past few weeks of mood swings and snide remarks sunk in. "You know what?" He asked in a soft voice. "What?" "I think you're scared. You're so full of hate on the inside that you are scared to let pure love in. And you know what else? I'm tired of trying to get you to see that. Yes I love you. You. Not this bitch you've become. One day I hope you see this but I can't promise that I'll be waiting there with open arms for you. I might but then again, what's the point. I think I will take your advice and go with Parvati since she at least has the decency to keep her bitchiness to herself."   
  
With that Harry stormed back out the door and out of Gryffindore tower. Nadina watched as he left in anger and let a cackle of a laugh escape through Desiree's numb lips in victory. "Step one completed." She said in her high pitched voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Desiree, are you sure you don't want to just go down and get something to eat?" Hermione asked Desiree the night of the ball as the girls got ready in their dorm.   
  
Desiree was sitting in the window sill staring out into the night sky when Hermione asked her the question.   
  
"No Hermione, I think I want to keep what little lunch I have down because I know I'll heave when I see that little slut prance around the Hall thinking she's got some fine catch or whatever."   
  
Hermione sighed because she knew that her friend was talking about Parvati going with Harry to the ball. Ever since that argument Desiree and Harry have taken to insulting each other whenever they saw each other in the hall or class.   
  
Hermione, Ron, and their other friends knew that it was because they were still madly in love with each other, but it was no use to try and tell the feuding couple that.   
  
"Okay Desiree, I'll leave you alone." Hermione said as she turned to walk out the door. "By the way Hermione," Desiree started as Hermione began to walk out the door. "you look nice." "Thank you. Good night." "Night." Desiree replied softly as she took up to staring out the window again.   
  
`What I wouldn't do to go back in time and take back whatever it was that I said, even though I don't know what I said, and get Harry back.' She thought sadly while gazing at the crescent moon.   
  
`You have no use for him Nadnia, he is nothing but a weakness.' "Shut up! I don't care for your crappy lecture right now!" Desiree said out loud in a loud voice.   
  
Desiree sat once again in silence as she heard the happy couples downstairs laugh and take pictures before going out the portrait hole to go to the Great Hall to complete silence.   
  
Nothing made a sound but her steady breathing in the entire Gryffindor tower until...."What the hell is that?" She asked out loud. She heard the faintest of noises come from one of the dorms across the stairs.   
  
Quietly removing herself from her position in front of the window and slink across the hall to the boy's dormitory. She found that the one with the noise was the seventh year guys dorms.   
  
Silently positioning herself in front of the door so she could see through the slight crack imbetween the door and the door frame, her eyes got big as she saw that man again. That man from the woods with the metal hand, going through Harry's stuff.   
  
Desiree saw him nod and transform into a fat garden rat and began to make his way to the door. Desiree quickly moved to the shadows to not be seen. Desiree let her mind quickly click when she realized who the rat was.   
  
It was Peter Pettigrew!  
  
Do you like? If so tell me and if you want to see the sequal!  
  
And check out sribblingquill.com ! The place where authors go to play! 


	28. Chapter 28

We're getting to the big scene in the upcoming chapters and I need your feedback! Oh yeah! You have to check out FieryPheniox's new page Scribbling Quill.com It's totally awesome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Desiree watched with bated breath from the shadows as Peter scampered down the spiral staircase to the common room. Though sorely tempted to see what he planted in Harry's trunk, Desiree opted to follow the rat, and to finally catch him.  
  
Years of loneliness and pain fueled her as she followed Wormtail with the agileness of a cat into the hallway. Her bare feet made absolutely no sound as she stayed close to the wall for camouflage and kept her eyes on her goal.   
  
`Watch the mighty lioness as she stalks her prey.' She thought humorly to herself in an Australian accent as she and the oblivious mouse made their way down the sweeping staircase towards the front doors and Great Hall.   
  
She knew that it would be a whole lot easier if she just used her powers to float the rat to her, but where was the fun in that?   
  
Carefully watching her step on the stairs, Desiree leaned forward slightly to get a better view of Wormtail but her shifted weight caused the stair she was standing on to give a creak. Desiree gasped and froze as Wormtail stopped and looked back. A faint, high pitched squeak was heard from the rodent as he darted to the doors in front of him.   
  
Practically feeling his surprise and horror, Desiree leaped off the stairs, pulled the small handgun from her pocket that she took back up to carrying, and began to chase him.   
  
`Of all the doors to choose from, he had to pick the one to the ball.' Desiree thought sourly as she busted into the Great Hall where everybody else in the school was dancing and having a typical teen night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Having fun mate?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down at their table. "Oh yeah, loads." Harry said darkly as he glared at Parvati, who had barely left his side at all tonight, as she laughed falsely with Ron's date Lavendar who looked positively bored at the prospect of conversing with her.   
  
"Why don't you just go back to the dorms and apologize to her?" Ron asked helpfully, knowing that his friend missed Desiree greatly. Harry stared at him with a disbelieving look and replied. "Apologize to her for what? I did nothing wrong. She's the one with the problem and she needs to get over it." "I thought you said that you'd love her no matter what?"   
  
Harry glanced back at Ron before he let his mind automatically wander back to the night that he made that promise.  
  
~~**~After about an hour of dancing and socializing it was time for Desiree to open her presents which had accumulated to a small mountain. Finding the one from Harry she opened the box excitedly to find a small, thin gold band encrusted with diamonds all around it and a black stuffed winged unicorn with a gold tag engraved with `Sunshine' around it's neck. "Harry this is way too much." she said to him when she saw the piece of jewelry. "No its not. It's a promise ring. A promise I'm making to you now that I will always love you no matter what." Synchronized `awes' broke out all around them.~**~~   
  
"I did say that didn't I?" Harry said softly as he stared out at the crowd. Harry shook his head and banged his fist on the table before he said "I'm such an ass."   
  
At that moment, the Great Hall doors swung open to reveal a very determined looking and disheveled Desiree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though many obstacles were in the way now, Desiree still kept her eyes on Wormtail as she shoved people out of her way. "Get the fuck out of my way bitch!" Desiree yelled to no one in particular.   
  
She raised her gun and aimed masterfully and pulled the trigger. BOOM! A huge hole was now in the marble floor but she consequensly missed the fat rat. "Shit!" Desiree raised her gun again, but before she could pull the trigger, her eyes met with Harry's.   
  
"Go left and head em off!" She shouted to him. For a fleeting moment she thought that he would just laugh at her but she knew that he saw the rat and he also knew what catching him would mean to both of them.   
  
Harry nodded his head at her and darted to the side to try and head off the infamous Wormtail. Desiree barely saw the skinny bald tail of her obsession dart under the table before she leapt on top of it. Rich food was ground into the green tank top she wore as she wiggled off the table to get to him.   
  
Harry and Desiree both saw him head towards the open garden doors and went after him. Even though both were equipt with the knowledge that Dumbledore was probably hot of their trail, they did not care. The only thing that mattered right now was to find the rat and to make him pay.   
  
Harry and Desiree raced through the garden hedges and kissing couples and into the open field next to the forbidden forest. "Dez! You take it from the sky and I'll take it from the ground!" Harry shouted to her. He saw her nod and give him a thumbs up.   
  
Several seconds later Desiree tore through the sky in her dark raven form while Harry prowled the ground as a sleek black panther as Wormtail rushed into the dark area of the forest.   
  
Harry nimbly wove his way through the overgrown stumps and weeds in the forest right behind his enemy. After awhile, the trees began to get thicker and it was getting harder to see just where Wormtail was headed, but Harry persisted.   
  
Just as he saw Wormtail dissapear underneath a clump of roots, out of the panthers reach, Harry heard the call of a raven above him and saw Desiree flash underneath the roots.   
  
Harry returned to his human form and waited with his wand ready.   
  
He heard the scuffling and scrathing underneath the roots between Wormtail and Desiree and was tempted to transfigure into something smaller so he could get under there as well but felt a wave of relief when he heard Desiree's muffled cry of "I got the dirty bastard!"   
  
Desiree's head appeared out the roots and drug the now unconscious Wormtail behind her. "Let me handle him." Harry said to her referring to the tratior. He muttered a few choice words and Peter Pettigrew was now suspended in thin air, following Harry's movements toward the school.   
  
"Wow, are you okay Dez?" Harry asked her when she saw her scratched and bleeding face in the moonlight, genuinly concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." answered Desiree, who had her weapon and wand raised at Wormtail with fire in her eyes.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never to tell him how he felt while he still had the courage. "Look Dez, there's something I have to tell you. I'm..."   
  
Before he could get the word sorry out, Wormtail grabbed Harry by the neck with his metal hand, causing the young man to drop his wand, and elbowed Desiree in the head with the other arm, causing the same effect as Harry.   
  
He snatched Desiree's now abandoned wand and pointed it right in between Harry's eyes. "Now it is time to finish you. I know that master wanted to but I will be rewarded greatly if I did it out of glory for him!" Wormtail raised his wand to preform a fatal curse but was faltered by Desiree taking him from behind in a head lock with her gun resting at his temple.   
  
"Drop the wand." She demanded. She heard Harry get up and get his wand. "Drop it NOW!" she said with more force in her words and in the grip she held onto his neck with. "That little thing can't hurt me little girl." Wormtail said in an almost laughing voice.   
  
Desiree turned the gun to point it at a tree and set it off. A huge hole was now present in the trunk and bits of bark were flying around. "Now tell me that won't kill you, you son of a bitch. And don't forget whose little girl I am and just what were capable of."   
  
"Harry, Desiree!" Harry turned to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape rushing towards them, wands raised. "Stand up Mr. Pettigrew. You are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said in a steely voice.   
  
"Yeah, and that means you have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Desiree said standing, not letting go of the short man.   
  
She saw that she was getting several perculiar stares from the people around her so she said "What? That's what they used to tell me when I got arrested."   
  
"Let's just get him up to the school." Snape said as he took up a position behind the hostage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is there anything you would like to ask or say to him Harry?" Dumbledore asked after they chained Wormtail up in one of the dungeons and put anti-animagus charms on him so he couldn't escape by transfiguring.   
  
"You never thought about it did you?" The raven haired man asked the chained man.   
  
"Thought about what?" Wormtail spat back.   
  
"The consequenses for stabbing your friends in the back. I bet not once did you consider the rippling effect you would cause on peoples lives because of your decision. I had to go and live with verbal abuse and be ignored my whole life because of you, Desiree had everything horrible and then some done to her because of you, Sirius went to hell because of you, and you know what? We survived. We're still here and still strong. That's what all of your torture did to us. It made us stronger people and we should really thank you for that. But not all of us are here, not all of us made it. My parents were murdered because of your cowardice. You don't hear them fighting Voldermort in your dreams do you? You don't see their deaths everytime you close your eyes do you? Well I do and I am going to make sure that you pay for all the shit you put me through. You took everything away from me and Desiree before we had the chance to realize it. You destoyed our childhoods for what? So you can cower at your pathetic masters feet and pray that we didn't find you. You're pathetic and you make me sick."   
  
Harry took a deep breath and took a step away form the man who was the source of his pain.   
  
"I know you can't sit there and tell us that you didn't think that nothing positive would come out of this?" Wormtail averted his hard gaze from Harry to Desiree who was leaning against the wall with a thick red blanket wrapped around her slightly hypotherimc body.   
  
"Because of all of you're lying, cheating, stealing, and backstabbing, we were made fighters. We don't back down when things get tough, we fight back. Whenever life throws us lemons, we throw those damn things back because we want better and we will get it, because we'll fight for it. My skin is so thick you can stand there and call me names all day long and I wouldn't care, but one bad word or action against my family, you better pray that a hospital is only a few feet away when I get done with you. And you wanna know whose fault it is? It's yours and only yours. You ruined my life. So thank you. I don't think I would've made it through boot camp if it wasn't for you, ya sorry peice of cow shit."   
  
Desiree and Harry kept their gazes steady with Wormtail until Dumbledore said "If that is all Desiree and Harry, you should go back to your dormitories, it is late."   
  
Harry turned on his heel and stalked out of the dungeon without a backwards glance at Wormtail but Desiree shoved off the wall, flipped Wormtail off, then followed her ex-boyfriend out of the dungeon.   
  
The two Gryffindors walked silently side by side until they reached the portriat hole. Harry muttered the password but stopped Desiree from going in.   
  
"You know when we were in the woods and I was trying to tell you something before Wormtail came around?" "Yeah." "Well, I was trying to say that I was..."   
  
"Harry, did you catch him?" "What happened?" "What's going on?"   
  
Once agian poor timing kept Harry from confessing his feelings to his ex because it seemed that the entire house had stayed awake to discover the reason behind the fiasco at the ball.   
  
"I guess a hero's work is never done. Good night Harry." Desiree said softly before she pushed past the people crowding the hole to go to bed.  
  
Like it? Then please review it! And check out scribblingquill.com ! 


	29. Chapter 29 sorry for the delay!

Sorry for the major delay, I have not really been in the mood for this anymore. However, I have been getting back in the groove of things so here ya go, chapter 29! Disclaim is the same, and I BETTER get some reivews from this!  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you my reviewer who gave me the extra `omph' to put this up!  
  
~*~  
  
"Come find me baby! I'm right under your nose and I'll give you a treat if you find me!"   
  
Harry stared at awe in the sight around him. Magnificent green trees towered, shading a golden pathway that was lined with colorful flowers of all sorts. A sweet giggle was heard behind one of the trees made by the one person in the world Harry loved most.   
  
Harry took several tentative steps forward to the source. Just before he reached the trunk of the tree, a figure slowly emerged out from behind and rounded the tree so it was right in front of Harry.   
  
"You found me." Desiree said seductively. Harry drank in her aura like a parched man drinking water. Her hair was down and in the softest of waves, she had a soft, sexy, playful grin tugging on her features, and was clothed in a thin, white, almost see through white gown.   
  
"I did find you; and I'll never let you go." Harry told her softly as he wrapped his arms around her small body and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. When they parted their lips for a breath of air Desiree asked in a low voice.   
  
"Do you love me?"   
  
"Of course I do." Harry answered as he kissed her again.   
  
"Would you do anything for me?"   
  
"Yes." Another gentle kiss followed.   
  
Then in a not so low and sexy tone. "Would you die you me?" Harry tried to look into her coffee brown eyes in confusion but realized that he was no longer holding Desiree, instead, he was holding Nadina who took his moment of surprise for her advantage. Nadina stabbed Harry deeply in the heart with a silver dagger encrusted with emeralds.   
  
He cried out in despair and pain before he heard her ask mockingly "Does it hurt?"   
  
~*~  
  
Harry jerked up out of his bed with sweat pouring down his face and his heart racing. He glanced around the room to find it deserted considering it was only eight o'clock on a Saturday morning but then remembered that it was Christmas Eve and the first day of the holidays.   
  
Harry took a reassuring breath to calm himself down and got into the shower to cleanse his body of the sweat from the nightmare. When he emerged from the shower and had dressed he heard an odd humming noise that came from outside. He curiously crossed over to the window to find out what it was.   
  
He glanced around the snow white wonderland that Hogwarts had become throughout the winter season. At first he could not find the source of the humming noise but then he saw a muggle ATV pulling a trailer filled with wood being pulled towards Hagrid's hut, driven by Desiree.   
  
`What is she doing?' He thought to himself as he grabbed his cloak to go outside. `This is it. I'm going to pull her away for a moment and I'm going to tell her how I feel without anyone interrupting me again. I have to or I might lose the chance forever.'   
  
When Harry reached the snowy outland of the school he thrust his hands deeper into his pockets to keep them warm, bent his head down against the light but biting wind, and walked to Hagrid's hut with a stride of determination.   
  
~*~  
  
"This is the last load Hagrid, do you need anymore?" Desiree asked Hagrid as she helped him unload the chopped wood from the back of her transfigured trailer. "  
  
"Tha's alrigh Dezree. This should be enough. Why don ya come in fer a cup o' tea or summit?" "That's all right Hag I gotta get back to the castle, I'm waiting on a letter."   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Both Hagrid and Desiree turned around to find Harry standing in front of them with a slightly red nose and a smile on his face. "Uh, I was just helping Hagrid here with this wood and now I'm going back to the castle for a nice big cup of hot black coffee. Wanna come?" Harry was taken aback by her query.   
  
He looked at her with questioning eyes from her camouflaged legs to her blue pullover covered torso, to her toboggan covered head. He wished she wasn't wearing a pair of silver Ray-Bans that obscured his view of her eyes so he could have some fathom of an idea of what she was thinking.   
  
"Sure, you coming Hagrid?" "Nah, I have to get this here wood in ta hearth. But I migh join ya later." "Cool beans Hag. Come on Harry, I'll give ya a ride." With a slight pit of anxiety and fear in his stomach, Harry swung his legs over the machine behind Desiree and held on for dear life as she raced towards the castle at full speed.   
  
He ignored the stinging wind as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to her when they got to the castle. `I just hope she doesn't laugh in my face or worse; beat me up.' Desiree stopped the vehicle in the middle of the opening hall before she transfigured it back to it's toy car size and slipped it in her pocket.   
  
"Let's eat!" She said in a cheerful voice that was not her normal tone and led Harry into the Great Hall. Several of the decorations from the night before were still adorning the premises and Desiree's bullet hole still held its presence on the floor.   
  
"That was some action last night huh?" She asked him as they sat down at the empty Gryffindor table. They were the only two in the entire house who didn't go home for the holidays. "Yeah, it was. The way you just dived between those roots was amazing." "Yeah." Desiree answered as she turned her eyes away from Harry to focus on the wood grains of the table.   
  
"Look, Dez. Dez. Desiree please look at me." Harry begged as Desiree stared at the table for several seconds more before she lifted her head to meet Harry's eyes with her own. "I'm sorry."   
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." She answered back softly as she continued to look into his eyes. "It was me." She continued. "I let my other half control what I was doing and she knows that you have a temper and she wanted to push your buttons to make me suffer. I'm sorry for whatever I said to you and I want you to know that I didn't mean any of it because I can't even remember what it was. The only reason I kept on after it was because I don't like crawling back to anybody or anything; but for you I'm willing to make an exception." She said with pleading eyes and both her hands softly cradling one of his.   
  
"God Dez, I don't.." Once again Harry was interrupted by something but this time it was by an owl instead of a human.   
  
"What's that?" He asked indicating the letter and trying to not get irritated. "Just a letter from dad saying that he'll be here early tomorrow morning. Now, what were you saying?" "Just that I don't blame you for anything and I want to be with you no matter what due to the fact that I love you." Harry swore he saw tears beginning to cling to her long black eyelashes as she said in a voice full of shaky emotion. "I love you too."   
  
The rest of the day for the new found couple was spent cuddling and enjoying the others presence more due to the lack of it beforehand. When the twilight finally began to fall of the magical school grounds, sweet love was made within the Gryffindor tower and a newer and stronger bond was created, daring an outsider to try and break it.   
  
Early the next morning, Desiree laid awake in Harry's bed watching him sleep with peacefulness of a babe. She gently traced the dark bags that garnished his handsome face with her finger accompanied by a heavy heart knowing they were caused by her. She then tenderly brushed her lips over his as to not disturb him in his serene slumber.   
  
One year ago Desiree Black never would have thought someone as cold hearted as she would care about somebody so strongly and have them care in return. She nestled her head on his bare chest to go to sleep herself when she heard an all too familiar snigger.   
  
Desiree jerked herself up in shock and surprise. She knew that she had not heard that sound in almost two years. Rachel. `That's impossible.' She thought to herself. `She's dead.'   
  
She decieded that it was just her imagination working on overtime and settled herself back into bed when she heard a faint vioce cry. "D! Get your lazy ass up girl!" Once agian, Desiree snatched her body upwards to find a pearly white figure of her late friend Rachel in her fifteen year old form.   
  
"Rach?" Desiree sqeauked uncertianly. "Yeah girl in the flesh, well spirit. Now get your skanky ho ass out of that bed, I have something to show you that you need to see. Don't wake him up! Since when did we need a guy to do anything?" The ghost snapped as Desiree raised her arm to wake Harry.   
  
"What are you gonna show me?" Desiree asked as she pulled on her ripped jeans from this afternoon and Harry's shirt. "Something you need to see, that's all I can really tell you."   
  
When she reached the door, Desiree turned around to get one more glance of Harry and to look at the time on the clock. `It's four in the morning, Harry should realize that I'm gone in about thrity minutes and dad will be here at five so if anything goes wrong, they'll find me.' She thought as she walked out the door to follow her deceased friend.   
  
~*~  
  
"Rach, how much further?" Desiree asked as she was ushered deeper into the forbidden forest with the only light coming from the tip of Desiree's wand. "We're here." Rachel said in a gleeful voice.   
  
Desiree took in the her environment. It was an open clearing surrounded by thick trees, and that was it. She listened as closely as she could until a high pitched screaming was heard coming form her lips and a pain beyond any other rippled within her body.  
  
~*~  
  
There ya have it. I expcet reviews! 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaim is the same and I'm only doing this for that one reviewer. I hope they appreciate and enjoy this.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Back at the castle Harry jerked out of his once peaceful slumber screaming a blood curdling cry. He felt as if his entire body was under the influence of the Crucio curse. He took several cleansing breaths to calm himself down and reached over to the side to see if Desiree had awoken from his outcry but found that side of the four poster bed empty and cold, as if she had not been there for awhile.   
  
Harry could feel the icy cold hand of fear grip at his heart as he remembered why he awoke in such a state, he had dreamt about Desiree. He quickly untangled his body from the constraints of the sheets and blankets to put his pants back on and reached for his shirt but came to find that it was gone, along with the rest of Desiree's clothing.   
  
With the hand of fear gripping more tightly at the core of his heart, he reached for the marauders map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He recited with a shaky voice. He waited impatiently as the map elaborately sketched out the premises of his school. When it had completed he searched it furiously for a tiny black dot labeled `Desiree Black' but without avail, did not find one.   
  
Out of frustration, he threw the map down onto the dormitory floor and sat down heavily on his trunk. "Okay Harry think." He told himself. "Where were you in your dream? Of course the Forbidden Forest, where it always is!" Harry quickly jumped back up, grabbed his wand, and rushed out the door, praying to the gods that he was not too late.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Having fun my sweet?" Desiree brought her swollen eyes up to face the owner of the cold voice with disdain towards him dripping from her features.   
  
"Oh yeah man lemme tell ya'." She replied in a dry sarcastic voice that would make Snape proud. "First you drag me out of my warm bed using the ghost of my dead friend by operation of some thing you planted in Harry's dorm last night along with a cheap pair of red leather panties which you probably wanted to make me think Parvati was there, brought me hear, tried to beat me, and now you're asking me stupid questions, so yeah I'm having tons of fun Voldie. What did ya expect me to say?" Desiree continued to have a steady stare down with her enemy as he motioned for one of his many Death Eaters that circled them to come forward.   
  
"You know what to do." He told his advocate while holding his gaze constant with Desiree. The hooded Death Eater she recognized as Lucius Malfoy made his way to the teen and thrashed her harshly across her face.   
  
Desiree instantly felt one of her right molars crack under the force, but she did not acknowledge the pain. `Crying is for babies, not for troopers.' She heard her old General say. `Never show your enemy their effect on you, that is a sign of weakness.'   
  
Desiree drank in her former superiors words mentally, then Professor Lewis' words came to mind. `When your down and in doubt, play dead. If your enemy is like most, they will try to kick you when your down. Be ready. Anticipate it and execute it. Never wear your emotions on your sleeve in battle. Be a stone statue; unreadable and strong.' Desiree let their words sink in and disregarded the searing pain in her body.   
  
"If you want to play hard, I can play hard." Voldermort hissed as he raised his wand. "Crucio!" He waited for the bleeding girl in front of him to flail in pain, but was not shocked to find her sitting on the ground, her face screwed up in deep concentration to throw off the curse.   
  
"You're strong Black, stronger than most. But is it really all you deflecting my hexes? Could it be something hidden within you? Something, or someone I should say, that I want? Answer me girl." He snarled.   
  
"I am a fighter." A faintly audible reply came from her red lips.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I am a fighter for the proud army of Dumbledore and for myself, nothing you can do can break me as long as I have my pride and hope." She stated in a crisp and clear voice she used to use with her military school superincumbents with her head held high.   
  
"Pride and hope." Voldermort mocked as he began to circle her like a vulture with the dead. "You might have those now, but you won't in a few moments." He caught the fleeting curiosity in the young women's eyes and chortled softly. "Shortly we will extract Nadina from within you. There is a chance that you will not survive such a procedure, but there is still that chance that you may see what you could have been, if you joined me..."   
  
"I will never join you. You're nothing more than a murderer and a coward." Desiree interrupted rancorously. "Believe what you will." He said softly to her and then to his henchmen. "Bring out the cauldron."   
  
Desiree saw several stocky Death Eaters fetch a golden cauldron encrusted with precious jewels and Greek writing and placed it in front of their leader. "Now darling Black, I am not aware whether or not your precious boyfriend told you about the maneuver that brought me back to my body some three years ago but what we are about to fulfill is similar. However, instead of pieces of the father, servant, and enemy, this requires the entombed, the possessor, and the counterpart."   
  
`Don't show your fear. Don't show your fear.' Desiree thought ceaselessly, despite the fear that grew in her gut because she knew exactly who the `possessor' was and knew that she would not like the transaction it would require to `extract' Nadina out of her.   
  
"Damnation to Zeus who cursed our cherished queen of darkness. Damnation to each of the goddesses who tried to create the ultimate mortal, but failed dismally. Exaltation to our queen whom we adore."   
  
As the Death Eaters chanted that retched incantation, Voldermort removed a black ern that bared the Black family crest from his robes and poured the contents that looked horribly enough like cremated human flesh and bones into the vessel.   
  
"Damnation to the heir that took it away from our queen."   
  
As the Death Eaters made an advance for Desiree, she thought. `Play dumb and wait for it. Don't jump the gun or hesitate. Wait for it.' Desiree had prepared herself for an escape by using her telekinesis powers to loosen the ropes that constrained her wrists behind her back.   
  
Just before the closest Death Eater touched her bleeding body, she attacked by means of kicking the Death Eater in the groin, with excessive force. She liberated her wrists from behind her back and shoved her way through the throng of Voldermorts followers while she dodged jets of red light from their wands.   
  
`This is nothing but defense tactics, piece of cake.' She thought as she made her way to the cauldron to dispose of it. In attempts to kick it over, a blue light from the cauldron forced her back and caused her to hit her head against the trunk of a tree, which made her see stars and moons.   
  
As she fought to keep her eyes open and alert she heard Voldermort say as if he were fifty yards away. "Dirty move child. Now you'll pay." Desiree felt her body being roughly handled by the Death Eaters as her hearing became more acute and sharp.   
  
"You're probably wondering why you could not touch the cauldron?" Voldermort asked. "The answer is simple. The force of Nadina is your worst enemy and her goal is to destroy you one way or another. Now be a good girl and stay still while I cut your little belly open."   
  
At that Desiree glanced up sharply and saw Voldermort draw nearer with a silver and emerald dagger. Naturally, Desiree struggled against her constraints of Death Eaters but was held stiffly in one place. Voldermort lowered the dagger to rest lightly upon Desiree's skin and traced delicate patterns with the sharp blade.   
  
"Get ready, this will hurt." He told her in a sick caring voice. The piercing of the sensitive skin of the lower abdomen would have normally caused Desiree to flinch, but tonight she held her ground and did not give her opponent the pleasure of knowing about her pain.   
  
Thick red blood oozed out of her wound and into a crystal vial held in Voldermort's other hand. He placed the liquid into the cauldron with the rest of the gruesome ingredients. On the ground Desiree prayed that her part was over but subconsciously knew that it wasn't.   
  
"Exaltation to our prince who will raise the Dark one from the grave."   
  
Voldermort placed the same blood covered dagger that he used on Desiree over his heart and firmly slashed the skin. Once again red blood seeped into the cauldron which made it shake violently before becoming still. The material in the crucible was poured into a vessel and brought to Desiree.   
  
"Rise Dark queen, rise."   
  
The aperture of the vessel was placed aggressively against Desiree's mouth, in attempts to make her drink the concoction. She firmly squeezed her lips together to try to keep it from entering her body, but failed when they resolved to a charm that forced her to take the drink.   
  
Instant pain soared throughout her body. She felt as if she was going to be ripped in two. Her heart pumped faster and her breathing became more erratic and shallow. Without her knowledge a scream of anguish escaped her lips as she felt something discharge out of her pores and into a puddle of deep red on the ground in front of her.   
  
The pain promptly stopped and Desiree felt unnaturally weak and everything seemed dark as the puddle began to muddle into the form of a petite woman. Long black hair cascaded down her white back and black robes were tied seductively around her body. A coy smirk played at her features as she looked around the clearing. Each of the Death Eaters and Voldermort kneeled down on one knee.   
  
"My queen." Voldermort muttered while looking at the ground in respect of her. "Welcome back."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go. Review if you want the last two chapters! 


End file.
